Care and Training
by NebulousMistress
Summary: Eye for an Eye. Vlad's the new mayor and wastes no time enacting his will on the town. What does Danny have left to offer to end Vlad's reign of terror? Nothing but himself. Danny/Vlad, Pompous Pep.
1. Day 1: The Deal

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

This story takes place during the episode "Eye For an Eye." Vlad has gotten himself elected mayor, he's enacting anti-ghost laws right and left, new school uniforms... Danny goes in to apologize and hopefully talk Vlad into leaving. It, ah, doesn't quite go as the show assumes...

This story assumes an existing enemies-with-benefits relationship.

Also...

This fanfic is spawned from refurbished RP logs. This means there's a couple of things to realize.

One... This is from an RP. But that doesn't mean this has just been thrown out there. It's been edited, folded together, voices homogenized, and of course it's been tested in front of key audiences. Tumblr's full of melted panties as a result.

Two... This is kinky. Like, really kinky. I don't call myself the Nebulous Mistress for kicks. And Tangerine Catnip is no slouch either. Herein you'll find kinks, sex, and a lot of fetishes. And as the story goes on it will only get better. This is kink by the kinky. The **experienced** kinky.

* * *

Danny sat back in the uncomfortable chairs outside the mayor's office, one hand fiddling with the itchy sweater vest that was now standard for all Casper students. He was trying to ignore the bad taste in his mouth but it kept coming back every time he remembered why he was here.

What had started out as a few pranks had quickly escalated into Vlad taking control of his town and his life. Now he had no choice but to throw himself at the elder man's mercy and hope for the best. He tried out the apology in his head again, making sure it sounded right. He didn't want to sound like he was giving up but he also didn't want to sound smug about it. Like it or not, he needed Vlad to lighten up or his life was pretty much over.

The secretary looked up from her novel, popping her gum. She waved for him to go on in. He stood shakily, passing by a disgruntled looking man who had had the appointment just before his.

Head down, Danny entered the office of the mayor. He was human now so Vlad couldn't just call the guards to attack him. As far as anyone knew he and the mayor were BFFs. He closed the heavy oak door behind him, walking to the center of the room and waiting for Vlad to look up from his paperwork. He tried to think of something to say but the words never made it past his lips.

Vlad sensed the moment Daniel walked into his office. He smirked at his paperwork, some boring drivel about parking meters. That smirk was quickly suppressed as Vlad made it very clear through his actions exactly how much he valued the boy's free time. His rather large amount of free time. With mandatory curfews, with cameras all over the town, with all the anti-ghost laws, with the local teenaged hangout razed to the ground and replaced by something less of an eyesore, well... The most Daniel had to worry about was homework.

Perhaps now he'd manage to raise his grades, Vlad thought. Lazy boy.

Vlad pointedly ignored Danny, waiting for him to make the first move. Waiting for him to sweat. Waiting for him to crack.

Danny felt a pain in his mouth and he realized he was biting his tongue. Glancing up, he realized he was still a little too far away. From this distance he might as well be a frightened little boy hiding behind his mother's leg. "Vlad, um..." he began, straightening up and staring at a point a little to the left of Vlad's head. He took a step forward and found himself clutching the other end of the mayor's desk. "I hope you appreciate how hard this is for me, but I..."

He shook his head; now he was just getting off track. Just spit it out Fenton, take one for the team. "I'm sorry for playing those pranks on you," he said. "It was really childish of me and I..." His brain failed him again. Another deep breath. "I was hoping we could have a truce."

"A truce," Vlad said, finally looking up, his expression schooled to careful neutrality. A truce. After everything that boy had put him through, put the BOTH of them through, Daniel honestly expected him to throw it all aside for a truce just because he, what, asked? Didn't even ask prettily, couldn't even say 'please'. "A gentleman's agreement, live and let live, you go your way and I'll go mine, no one has to admit to losing, hmm?"

Danny looked up. Elation at the thought that this might be finally over overwrote the part of his brain that knew Vlad better than that. "Exactly, I mean you don't really want to stay here in this rotten town do you?" Danny asked. "You know, with my dad bugging you and all us simple folk cramping your style. I've learned my lesson about messing with you, so it just makes sense you can go home now... right?" Danny attempted a smile, opened his eyes wide, doing his best to look cute and innocent. A little boy for Vlad to put in his place.

Vlad carefully put down his paperwork and gave Daniel a good, long look. Ah, yes, Daniel was going for the innocent look. It was one that Vlad particularly liked. He always did enjoy ruining innocence. Time to ruin some now.

"Of course not," Vlad growled. "And why should I? I am no gentleman, not where you are concerned. You knew this. You knew what I would do, where I would go from here, and yet you still started this! You began this little fracas of ours and you have the audacity, the short-sighted, pitiful, insulting, mindless, tactless gall to come to me and ask for a truce?! You had this coming! You had all of this coming and so much more, boy. Now kindly remove yourself from my presence before I show you just how much more..."

Danny's hands gripped the desk as Vlad growled at him. Energy flowed from his fingers and blackened the wood. His nerves evaporated under Vlad's unconcealed anger. This was something he was used to and this was a Vlad he was more comfortable with. "No, you're certainly not a gentleman when it comes to me," he growled, shoving off from the desk and glaring right back. "God damn it, Vlad can't you see I'm trying to make an effort here!" He was waving his arms about frantically, getting himself worked up. Easy, Fenton, use your words not your fists. "At least I'm not the crazy fruit loop who has nothing better to do than sit behind a desk and make my life miserable."

"See, that's what I mean," Vlad said dismissively. "You're nothing but an impulsive, angry, emotional, self-important teenager with a hero complex and no concept of what you're doing at any given moment. You operate under this delusion that what you say or think or WANT matters to the world around you. As for 'having nothing better to do', my boy, unlike you I have earned that. I have earned the right, the ability, to spend my time making you learn something about the world around you. A lesson that you are obviously too self-centered to even comprehend much less recognize or, better yet, learn. You are making an effort, but, Daniel, you're making the bare minimum effort. Something you've gotten used to in your schoolwork, no doubt. Well guess what? Bare minimum isn't good enough here. If you really want all this to end you have to mean it, boy."

"And since when is it your place to teach me? You're not my father Vlad and you don't own me." Danny wrapped his arms around his middle. "As much as I'm sure you would like to." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "You want me to be sorry, I'll be sorry. Whatever it takes to get my life back."

Danny really had been hoping he wouldn't have to stoop to this. But if he didn't want to live the rest of his life in this cage he would need to swallow more than just his pride. "But I'm not without my bargaining chips. I still have something you want." He straightened his shoulders and puffed up his chest. "If you won't take my apology then I suppose you're just going to have to punish me."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to learn," Vlad said. "But if being sorry is the best I'll get then it will have to do." His face slowly broke into a broad, thoroughly evil smile. "I suppose I will have to punish you. I assure you... You will not enjoy what I have in mind..."

Vlad never thought this would... Okay, that was a lie. He'd thought. Fantasized. He had a good month's worth of punishments he might use on Daniel for his various transgressions. He'd just have to pick out the best of the lot. After all, it wouldn't do to blow the whole wad of them all for one little, what was it he called it? Ah yes... 'practical joke'.

Danny didn't take his eyes off Vlad. He had suspected he might have to resort to baiting the elder halfa and had always mentally prepared himself for it. Vlad had money and power but he also had a weakness. One that Danny could exploit, even if the cost to himself was steep.

Vlad would take his offer because Danny knew he couldn't resist the opportunity to let his lustful side take over. This was all a game of cat and mouse, Vlad had won this round and wanted his prize. Danny wasn't going to shy away from this though. Once Vlad got started he wouldn't have many moments of dignity left.

"That's the idea of a punishment right?" Danny murmured, making sure not to stop and think what Vlad might be planning. "I assume you want a little more than for me to just bend over your desk?" Danny started pulling off the top half of his uniform. He didn't know Vlad's plan yet but him being naked was a usual precursor and being open about it at least saved him from being cast as an innocent catholic schoolgirl. "So... care to tell me what exactly you're trying to teach me? Is it something along the lines of 'respect your elders'?"

"Not so fast," Vlad said. "Presumptuous of you to assume that this is what I had in mind. What, you were just expecting me to toy with you for an afternoon and then I'd meander back to Wisconsin with my tail tucked between my legs? I'm not a cat, Daniel. You can't just dangle a tempting toy in front of me and expect me to drop everything to stare." And yet he did pause to rake his eyes over pale skin as it was exposed by Daniel stripping himself so haphazardly. "You'll need to make a better offer than that," he purred.

Danny threw the itchy vest and shirt to the ground, glad to be rid of the thing. He bit his lip and looked up at Vlad. He was kind of hoping he could just get naked and Vlad's creepy instincts would kick in. He needed something to offer, something Vlad couldn't refuse. He didn't have much he could think of though; everything he knew about sex had been taught to him first hand by his archenemy. All those things he was relatively comfortable with they had already done.

An idea came to mind, a bold idea. One that would show he wasn't afraid of Vlad's punishments. One that would have the billionaire salivating at the mention.

"You've been in Amity Park for one week right? One week to enact your plan and ruin my life." Danny paused for a few deep breaths, his heart hammering with the knowledge of what he was about to give up. "I'll give you a week, a week of my life to make up for your lost time. I'll do whatever you want me to do for a week. As long as you don't make me kill or hurt anyone." Danny added that clause quickly as he pictured his father. "You can do whatever you like to me, though. Afterwards you repeal all the laws you've made and leave, deal?"

Vlad purred as he considered this... development. A week. A week to tease and torment and do everything he wanted to the boy. Everything he'd dreamed. Well, the best of those dreams. A week to torture and twist, to seduce and slowly destroy... He could use this. He could use this and him. And in the end Daniel would beg to keep it from ending. But he wasn't going to simply take a deal offered. That's not how business was conducted. It just wasn't done like that.

"A week," Vlad offered. "A week and I will repeal the laws I've enacted. But you see... I'm not allowed to simply leave. That's not how elected positions work. But then you didn't pass your government class so I'm not surprised you don't know."

Danny stamped his foot, his frustration getting the better of him. "Fine then, don't leave," he huffed, grinding his teeth together slightly. His emotions were getting the better of him. He wracked his brain for a way to make sure Vlad wouldn't just make new laws that were worse than the current ones.

"Just... after you repeal the old laws, if you turn around and use your mayor powers to hurt me, my friends, or my family in any other way..." Green irises flashed brightly and Danny felt his control over her emotions slip. "I might get frustrated enough to do something drastic." Danny braced himself on the desk, kneeling on the surface so he was eye level with Vlad. "We're the only two half ghosts in the world, Vlad, and if I'm going down I can always take you with me"

"My boy, everything you do is drastic," Vlad drawled. But still. An ultimatum. Vlad didn't think Daniel had it in him. A mutual destruction clause. Interesting. A step towards desperate from their standing mutual-revelation clause.

Desperation. Yes, Vlad knew that scent, that look in Daniel's eye, that set of his jaw. Danny was desperate. Desperation was a wonderful tool but a very dangerous quality to have in a trading partner. It meant Daniel would not stop to think before carrying out that clause. It meant Vlad needed to accept this deal before things got drastic.

"Very well then," Vlad said. "A week of your... service... and then I will repeal these anti-ghost laws. And I promise I will neither write nor propose any laws meant to directly hurt you, your friends, or your family." He wouldn't write them. Or propose them. But if the City Council came up with something and put it on his desk, well... He was still free to sign such laws.

Danny sighed deeply, sitting back on his heels. He wasn't any less tense though, he could feel the weight of expectation in the air and he was fully aware he was giving away a lot more than just his time. He glanced at the clock. "You have from now till next Monday at 5:27," he said. "You can have whatever you want, but if I were you I'd keep it discreet. It's not my fault if someone sees us and you get into trouble. Yours wouldn't be the only political post given up to a sex scandal. I remember that from government studies. "

He attempted to relax a little more, trying to convince himself that he has gotten what he wanted. There was a light at the end of the tunnel now, just take it step by step and he'd make it. "I suppose there's some rules you want to set? You've always wanted to boss me around. Go ahead."

"Very well," Vlad said. "You will attend school. You will come to me every morning before school as each day there will be... unique conditions. After school you will return here. At that point I will decide what I will do with you for the remainder of that day. You will return home every night by your 10pm curfew. If I have need of you after that time then I will come to you."

"Friday will be different," Vlad continued. "You will go straight home after school Friday. I will come to your parent's house and pick you up. I will inform them that you will be spending some quality time with me all weekend. You will not be allowed to go home until Sunday night. Monday morning will be the same as any other morning this week. You will come to me before school and I will impose some, ah, unique conditions for that day. Those conditions will end at 5:27 precisely and you will be free to go."

Danny swallowed, digesting this new information. At least he was still allowed to go to school. That gave him at least 7 hours a day away from Vlad for the majority of his week. His brain was already working out how he was going to cover this up. After a few years of ghost hunting he was good at excuses. "Fine, but I'll have to tell my parents I'm doing volunteer hours helping you get settled as the new mayor. Just so they don't ask questions. Then you can make up something about keeping me on the weekend as a reward for my help."

Danny jerked his head towards the door. "We can also tell that story to your secretary, if she isn't already in your pocket"

"You may tell your parents whatever you wish," Vlad replied. "If you would like me to I will tell them a pretty little lie."

"Lies are what keep people like you and me safe, Plasmius," Danny muttered. He ran over the plan again in his mind. He didn't like the thought of having to get up early but he would need to be up at 7am if he was going to get to Vlad's mansion then back again. It wouldn't be so bad if he could fly though... "And what about my powers?"

"As for your powers..." Vlad mused. "You will be... restricted. I will be fitting you with a... device every morning that will discourage you from using your powers during the day. Of course, you will not be prevented from using your powers, it will merely... discourage. While you are in my presence this device will only be used if I wish it."

Danny had been expecting that next part. Even though he gave his word not to fight back Vlad wouldn't be able to resist making sure of that fact. He liked being stronger then Danny and if he could widen the power gap he would. At least he wasn't being zapped by the Plasmius Maximus...

"Sounds like you have a lot of plans," Danny observed. "But according to your schedule I have four and a half hours left until I go home today."

"You're right," Vlad purred. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled up a false bottom. He hadn't been Mayor for more than a week and he'd already found all the little nooks and crannies placed here by his predecessors, the dirty little secrets hidden away by the politicians before him. He was merely the latest in a long and venerable tradition of creepy bastards hiding behind the veneer of public service. "Strip," he commanded. "I'd like to introduce you to the device that will discourage you from using your powers."

Danny pursed his lips. He was still perched on Vlad's desk like a call girl and the order to strip suddenly brought that little fact to mind. He debated getting off the desk when a growl from Vlad brought him back to the task at hand. His fingers went to his pants and he removed his belt, the oversized trousers practically sliding off on their own. Cheap uniforms were one size fits all. He shivered a bit as the air-conditioning in the office began to become an issue. He kicked of his boxers and pulled his legs up. He folded them tightly, still self-conscious about being naked even though it wasn't the first time he had stripped for Vlad.

Danny eyed the object in Vlad's hand, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach as his brain worked out where that was supposed to go. "I can't believe you keep one of those in your office," he said.

"And where else am I supposed to keep it, hmm?" Vlad asked. He pulled a bottle of lube from his desk drawer as well. "I can't very well wear it all day. That's your job, little badger. This is a very complicated piece of equipment. It's programmed to react when exposed to ectoenergies. In English that means when you use your ghost powers. Now, at first I expect it will be quite... discouraging but as the week goes on, well..." Vlad turned his hand invisible and the butt plug buzzed to life. "As the week goes on I would not be surprised to find you using your powers for any little thing you can justify."

To his credit Danny didn't end up looking too confused as he tried to fathom what the little device could do to discourage the use of his powers. Admittedly he knew exactly where that was going, and given the relative sensitivity down there… The sound of the lube bottle being uncorked caught his attention and Danny sunk back on the desk a little. A low whine escaped before he could silence himself. He had given his word to behave but he still couldn't manage to force himself to open his legs for Vlad. He crossed his ankles, his mind trying to think of something distracting to say. "A-are you sure I can have that in all the time? Won't it hurt?"

"It won't hurt," Vlad said. "Well, maybe a little, but only at first. It's designed for long-term use, many hours of it at a time. And you won't have to wear it ALL of the time... I will be inserting it every day before school and removing it after you return. I'm not cruel enough to make you sleep in this, Daniel. Not when I know how your ghost powers occasionally manifest while dreaming..." Vlad purred, a soft evil chuckle as he let Danny's mind process that mental image. "Bend over for me and relax," he coaxed. "You won't be wearing it for long today. Just long enough for you to learn how it feels and how it reacts to some of your more, shall we say, oft-used powers?"

Danny's chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Good to know he still deserved some mercy from Vlad. Funny how he was only given it when he was stark naked, though. He looked from the plug to Vlad then back again, easing himself back on the desk and slowly untangling his legs. He was almost hoping Vlad would push him down so he wouldn't have to take responsibility for giving in to this but the elder halfa was making sure Danny participated fully. He turned over on the desk and offered his back, letting his legs hang off the side. His feet barely touched the ground; he had to brace himself on the desk instead. "Is there any point in asking you to be gentle?"

Vlad put the plug down on the table so he could have both hands free for this. He ran one hand down Daniel's back to his ass. That hand drew back and swatted once, just to see the pleasant little blush that bloomed there in a pink handprint.

Danny stiffened with the unexpected slap, the sharp pain suddenly reminding him how exposed he was. He made a soft grunting sound, feeling the beginning of his blood starting to head south. Fuck, this was way too early to be getting hard.

"Is there any point in asking you to relax?" Vlad said as a counter. "I have to be gentle. What kind of master would I be if I were to damage my toy so early into our week together?" He squeezed out a palmful of lube and spread it over the butt plug. It buzzed gently, a sign that Vlad was using his ghost powers for something. That buzzing shut off before a lubed finger pressed into Danny's hole.

The buzzing drew his attention and Danny swallowed, so that's what... oh fuck... Vlad's slicked fingers penetrated him and Danny breathed out as the intrusion pushed in. The lube was hot and felt so good inside him, like drinking a sip of hot tea but more awkward. He couldn't help but loosen around the fingers, relaxing. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. He rested his forehead against the wood and pulled one leg up, resting the knee on the desk so Vlad had more room.

"Just remember if you break me for good there's no replacing me," Danny breathed, a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"I know, Little Badger," Vlad said. His voice betrayed the gravity of that realization with a deep fondness.

Danny allowed himself a moan. When Vlad said that damn nickname softly it almost sounded endearing instead of mocking.

Vlad pulled his fingers out of Danny and slowly pressed the buttplug inside. There was a few moment's resistance as he pressed the plug in gently. Then with a sudden shift it popped past the ring of muscle and slid inside.

Danny felt the hard toy press against him, the tip spreading him open as it settled inside. Once the movement stopped he clenched against it reflexively. Vlad wasn't wrong about it fitting inside nicely. Sill, having something like that inside him at all was a little disquieting. He wiggled his hips a little, seeing how his movement affected its placement, groaning softly as it shifted. "Okay it's in," he breathed, looking over his shoulder at Vlad. "Now what?"

Vlad's fingers rubbed against Danny's perineum, feeling the weight of the plug inside him. His hand slid down to rub his balls before grasping his cock, slowly stroking it. "Now we test it. Remember, it reacts to any ectoenergies, not just yours." Vlad went invisible as he pumped Danny's erection. He felt as well as heard the plug buzz to life.

The effect as almost instantaneous. Danny yelped and made as if to pull away even though the source of his discomfort wasn't something he could pull away from. "Ohhh fuck," he breathed. It felt so strange, even stranger mixed with the slow waves of pleasure from Vlad's strokes. His hips bucked a little but the movement made the vibration worse and he ended up lying still again, whimpering softly. "V-Vlad… ahh..." A sharp intake of breath cut off his words. The firm vibrating silicon pressed against his prostate, giving just enough pressure to be not nearly enough.

Vlad chuckled, low and deep. He went visible again, ending the plug's vibration. The boy's cock was hard, very hard in his hand, and eagerly twitching as it begged for more with as much wordless grace as Daniel's breathy moans. He stepped away, pulling his hand away from Daniel. He took a moment to fully appreciate the needy wiggle of the boy's hips, the solid plug filling his hole, the shaft reaching out for sensation... "Transform," he ordered.

Danny's breathing skipped a beat along with his heart. "What! No... no way!" Vlad had just gone invisible for a moment and his insides already felt like they were melting. If he transformed with this thing inside him... He pushed himself up a little, eyes glancing down at his cock. He wanted to touch himself so badly, his whole body was aching along with the abandoned organ.

"Please don't make me... I don't think..." Danny stammered, his hand beginning to stray between his legs.

Vlad reached out and slapped Danny's wandering hand. "Ah ah, did I say you could touch yourself? No, dear boy, you will leave that alone. That's mine. Now be a good boy for me and transform. If you do I might even let you come tonight. Otherwise I will be locking that pretty little cock of yours in a pretty little cage that will give you pretty little electric shocks every time you try to take it off..." He smiled at the thought, the very idea of keeping Danny controlled like that made him purr. Maybe he'd put the boy in a cock cage anyway, make him go home in it unable to bring himself off, unable to do anything about the building burning need...

Nah. Save that for later in the week. After he inevitably caught the boy masturbating in the school bathrooms. He knew it would only be a matter of time. Especially if he made sure some minor ghost got out to terrorize the high school...

"A... cage? Y-your just kidding right... They don't actually make something like that..." Danny's heart was hammering against his ribs. At the moment he found himself utterly terrified by Vlad. The look in the older man's eyes told him everything he needed to know. "Fuck." His hands clenched into fists. Looks like he didn't get a choice in the matter.

Clenching his teeth, Danny reached for his power. The plug came to life inside him as the rings appeared. A flash of white light and two gloved hands shot up to cover his mouth as Danny screamed, managing to silence himself enough so that he didn't bring the whole building running. The vibrations suddenly skyrocketed, sending a blinding wave of painful pleasure which thankfully ebbed into a slightly more manageable buzzing. Danny moaned around his fingers , painfully aware of his hard cock now straining against his black jumpsuit.

Vlad bit his lip as he watched the arc and tensed shriek as Danny transformed. His own cock jumped in sympathy as sense memory reminded him of what Danny must be going through. The thought aroused him as much as the sight. He stepped close as Danny, now Phantom, moaned in frustrated pleasure. He never understood why they always transformed clothed regardless of how naked they might have been before the change. He reached out and rubbed his hand over Danny's crotch, groping him with one large hand. Danny's cock jumped at the attention, held back by that pesky jumpsuit. "It's going to keep buzzing inside you like this until you change back," Vlad revealed, enjoying this perhaps a bit too much. "But when you change back it'll ramp up just as hard as it did now. Something to remember for when I allow you to take your human form again."

Danny's hips lifted and moved against Vlad's hand like a cat seeking a scratch behind the ears. His hands drooped from his mouth, his arms wrapping around his shivering form tightly like he was trying to hold himself together. The sensations from his hips were a confused mess, the little spot Vlad loved to abuse in particular felt like it was receiving to much sensation and not enough all at the same time. He was losing more and more control of his thoughts by the second; he needed to focus on the situation again. He wasn't going to fall apart in front of Vlad, not now not ever.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the bulge in Vlad's well pressed pants. "S-so.. are you just going to watch me?" Danny asked. "Or do I have to do something before I can change back?"

Vlad leaned over, his lips brushing next to Danny's ear. "I'm going to watch you," he purred. "I'm going to watch you as you lose all control. As you realize you never had it. I own you now, Daniel, if only for a little while. You're mine to torment, to tease. Your pleasure is mine to give, to take away, to make so powerful as to be completely unbearable." He rubbed his hand over Danny's crotch, rubbing his cock through the fabric. "This is mine. Your pleasure is mine. Your mouth, your cock, your will, all mine."

Danny's eyes shut tightly as he listed to Vlad's soft words. The older man was really going to take this for all it was worth. He imagined an invisible brand on his back, "Property of Vlad Masters". The thought made him sick but his cock throbbed appreciatively. "Damn it…" he whimpered softy. Vlad's hand was stroking him again and his thoughts went fuzzy. Yes...

Vlad laughed, soft and evil. "I wonder how loud I could make you scream if I transformed..."

Danny jerked up, green eyes flashing as his protective instincts were triggered. If Vlad transformed... His power level was twice Danny's on a good day so the vibration... He pulled away from Vlad and nearly fell of the desk, his fingers began crackling with power. Big mistake. His body jerked as the device kicked up a few notches in response to his attempted attack and the teenager fell limply with a cry of pleasured pain.

Well now. "I never said you were allowed to fight back," Vlad warned, his eyes stern and unamused. He grabbed Danny by the front of his jumpsuit and lifted him into the air. "We're learning, aren't we? It's hard to fight when every little bit of power you summon gets turned right back onto you." An easy grin spread across Vlad's face. "And every little bit I summon..." Pitch black rings appeared around Vlad's waist as he threatened to transform.

Danny gazed back at Vlad, his eyes wide, his mouth opened. He wiggled in the elder man's grip but he couldn't manage to break free. Not without his powers. His hands grasped Vlad's wrist, fear making his whole body tighten up as the black rings appeared.

"No..." Danny gasped, He needed to think of something quick, but how could he convince Vlad not to transform. Danny had nothing left to bargain with. "V-Vlad… please don't..." he gasped, his green eyes wide open as he pleaded with the elder man. "I'm sorry, I won't fight back it was just a reflex, I swear!"

It took concentration to hold those rings there without allowing them to wink out or fully envelop him. Concentration he was willing to use in order to teach Danny this lesson. "Of course it was just a reflex," Vlad drawled. "Yet another unfortunate little habit of yours that you need to learn to control. That I suppose I will have to control for you until you can be trusted to your own power." Those black rings winked out of existence.

Relief flushed through him and Danny felt himself go limp in Vlad's hold, even as he was shoved back unto the desk. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how many bruises he would have tomorrow morning. He bit back the urge to remind Vlad that he was a lot more proficient at mastering his power then he was given credit for. The elder man was right in assuming that he was still learning. It seemed being a smart ass in front of Vlad was more trouble than it was worth.

Vlad's rose-colored power arched along the fingers of his free hand, the hand he put right back to Danny's crotch to rub the straining bulge he found there.

Danny's thoughts were shattered as the charged palm rubbed along the underside of his cock. It warmed Vlad's fingers and made his hips buckle. His moan bled into a scream as the power triggered the vibrations. Danny felt his control slip and he realized he was far closer to orgasm than the ache in his hips had him believe. His lower tummy throbbed with the built up pressure and he griped Vlad's arm tightly, moaning the elder half-breed's name.

Vlad leaned close, settling himself between the boy's legs. His lips just fit so well right next to Daniel's ear... "Give in," he whispered. "Give yourself to me..." He kept stroking Danny through his jumpsuit, letting power dance along his fingers. He purred as an idea shot through his mind. He wondered...

Danny was gritting his teeth tightly, buying himself precious seconds. He wanted to cum so badly, but doing so with Vlad's eyes trained on him… whispering in his ear...

"Change back," Vlad ordered. "Now."

Danny took a sharp breath, too far gone in pleasure to think to disobey, knowing if he didn't Vlad would force him. White rings flashed brightly, skimming away the jumpsuit and leaving the little teen bare and human.

And then he remembered what Vlad told him would happen to the plug when he changed back. All control was ripped from him so fast he barely noticed, the sudden shock inside him shoving him over the edge. Desperately he clung to Vlad, the elder halfa not seeming to mind the sharp cries he made as he came hard.

Warm liquid dripped down his tummy, the teen shivering with aftershocks. Adrenaline and hormones coursed through his veins and blotted out every other stimulus. The vibrations finally stopped, leaving him to his short-lived afterglow.

Vlad nuzzled the soft black hair tucked behind Danny's ear. He smelled different, living. Human. He pressed a single kiss to Danny's neck, a promise for what would come later, a promise involving teeth. He pulled back to observe his handiwork. Daniel was spent, sated, exhausted. He looked like it, looked drained and shivering. Cum was splashed up his belly. And on his desk. And his suit jacket. Vlad drew a finger through the white liquid on his desk and wiped it on Daniel's lower lip. "You've made quite a mess, Daniel. Of yourself and of me."

Danny closed his eyes, calming himself and trying to hold on to the feelings of peace that followed orgasm. His tongue darted out to lick his lips reflexively, tasting the slight bitterness of his own cum. "Yeah... god knows you had nothing to do with it..."

And there was that wit again, there as something for Danny to fall back on even when it was as limp as his spent cock.

Danny looked away, sliding back on Vlad's desk. He glanced over his shoulder to try and find his school uniform, suddenly wanting to be in it a lot more than he ever thought he would. He shifted away from Vlad and off the other side of the desk, accidentally knocking over the copper nameplate that read "Mayor Masters" in fancy script.

Vlad grabbed Danny's chin and turned the boy's head to face him, waited for his wandering eyes to give up and focus on his own. "Of course not," he said. "Which is why you'll be the one to clean me up." Vlad let go and wandered back to his desk chair, dropping into it with an easy grace that Danny's butt informed him involved more than just human movement. He pointed to the floor next to his chair. "Come here, Daniel."

Danny didn't move for a few seconds but the weight of the plug inside him and his oath to obey Vlad dissuaded him from doing anything drastic. He walked around the desk and settled to his knees on the carpet without waiting to be asked. The black material of Vlad's suit was soft to the touch and Danny found himself sliding his hand down the elder's leg before he could stop himself. He quickly glanced back into Vlad's dark blue eyes. "Wouldn't you rather get a professional to do it?" he asked meekly.

Vlad spun his chair just a bit, shifting so he was looking down at Daniel kneeling between his spread thighs. Beautiful view. "How many professionals could I find who would be willing to clean this stain with their tongue, Daniel?" He pointed to the strands of cum spread up the belly of his suit. "Lick it off."

Danny leaned forward, trying not to think about what he was doing. The sooner this was over the sooner he could go. The fabric felt funny against his tongue as he caught the stray flecks of cum. Vlad's chest was warm, rising and falling as he breathed. Danny was forced to move very close to him to make sure he got all of it. He was painfully aware of the display he must be putting on for Vlad's amusement.

He paused mid-lick and found himself looking up at the older man. A spark of defiance prompted him to do something about the leer he was receiving. Violence was firmly not an option so he did the next best thing he could think of that he knew Vlad wouldn't punish him for. He leaned up and kissed the elder forcibly. It only lasted a second, and he was back to licking before Vlad could react.

The smirk was wiped from Vlad's face, replaced by an expression more akin to wonder with a tinge of lust. His tongue snaked out to catch the taste of Danny's lips, teenager tainted with cum and a hint of wool. He bit his lip before gazing back down as Danny dutifully licked the cum from his suit. That had to be all of it. Surely the boy was finished by now. Vlad ran a hand up Danny's arm to his shoulder then the back of his neck and up into his hair.

The smirk was gone but it would take more than being blindsided by a kiss to wipe away the evil.

Danny held his head up looking back at Vlad with as much pride as he could muster, puffing out his chest. He braced himself against Vlad's knees and looked him right in the eyes. He shifted a little on his backside which was starting to feel very sore though he wasn't about to complain and show weakness. "I've done everything you asked," he said calmly. "Is there anything more, or can I go?"

Vlad gently petted Danny's hair. He did like this, petting something fuzzy. "You have, Daniel. You've been close to well-behaved today. But have you been well-behaved enough for me to let you go early?" Vlad glanced at the clock. He still had a few hours left before Danny's curfew. But then... Daniel did need to get home and spin his little lies to finalize their agreement. Have to deal with the parents after all. Bah. He rubbed behind Danny's ears.

Danny grumbled softly; Vlad was treating him like a cat… The rubbing was relaxing though and after the ordeal be had just been through he couldn't help but close his eyes and drift off for a moment, leaning into the soft touches. He tilted his head and mewed softly before his remembered who he was letting his guard down around and snapped back into focus.

Vlad held back the urge to make decidedly un-evil squealing noises when Daniel mewed like a good little kitten. Ah, he could go through an entire pet store's worth of cats and never would he find a better mew than that.

Danny pulled away from Vlad's hands gently. "You can always come get me if you change your mind." He really shouldn't be reminding Vlad, but if it helped him get out of this damn office... Not to mention Tucker and Sam would be wondering what was taking so long.

Vlad let Daniel pull away. He wanted to keep him until the boy's curfew but... Well... His parents would be wondering where he was. They'd probably even come here looking for him. And with Daniel's clothes strewn all around the room... Bah. Fine. He slipped a hand underneath Danny's chin and forced him to look into Vlad's eyes. "Very well," he admitted. "But first... Get up on the desk and bend over."

Danny obeyed the request with more eagerness than he thought he could muster for one of Vlad's orders. He scrambled back to his place and propped his knees up on the desk, spreading his thighs. His fingers curled around the wood as he pushed his backside up into the air. His spent cock hung limply between his legs and he found his cheeks reddening as he tried to ignore his own suggestive posing. "Do you want me at your mansion or your office tomorrow morning?" he asked making a weak stab at conversation.

"Come to my mansion," Vlad said as he got up and sauntered over to where Danny's hips were posed so seductively. Vlad ran a finger around the outside of the plug, pressing his fingers into the soft skin of Danny's perineum. He grabbed the flange of the plug and gently pulled, enjoying how Danny's ass seemed to hold onto it, refusing to give it up. He let go. It popped back into place. This was fun. He grabbed the flange again and pulled again, this time a little harder, before letting go.

Danny made a few soft sounds as Vlad touched him, breathing in sharply as he felt the resistance to Vlad's gentle pulling. It fit so perfectly inside him. It wanted to stay even though he wanted it out. He released the breath he had been holding as Vlad released his grip, unable to hold still as it shifted inside him. He swore loudly, shivered, and turned glaring over his shoulder. "Vllllllad..." he moaned. "Just take it out..."

Vlad chuckled. He grabbed the plug and pulled again, contemplated losing his grip. He could see the boy's cock twitch, eager for another round. Well now. Vlad let his fingertips go intangible for a moment, just long enough for the plug to slip back in and buzz. "What was that?" he asked. He leaned in and placed a soft, wet kiss to one cheek of Danny's butt, a subtle commentary for the boy to contemplate; he would kiss Daniel's ass if and only if it were upturned in submission, begging for sensation, Daniel grovelling in defeat.

Danny felt the buzz and found himself skipping right to the desperate moan. Fuck, it actually felt good that time. He even found himself considering using his powers just to get a few more seconds of the sweet vibration. He clamped down on those thoughts. He was sore enough already and he knew Vlad wasn't just going to let him have another orgasm. He would tease him and toy with him for hours if he gave in. He swallowed deeply before resorting to begging. "Just take it out Vlad, please..."

Vlad grabbed the plug and pulled, slowly. He held on as Danny's ass gripped it, tried to pull it back in like it belonged there. Finally it gave up, letting go with a soft popping sound. Vlad ran a smooth finger around the edges of Danny's angry red hole. He resisted the urge to lick it. That would be something for later. Instead he smacked Danny's ass with one hand. "Get dressed."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, not even rising to the smack across his ass. He found his boxers under Vlad's desk and pulled them on. His pants went next then the loose white shirt, the material soaking up what was left of the cum on his belly. He even pulled on the dorky sweater vest with gusto. Last but not least was his belt which he set a few notches tighter than usual.

He brushed down his clothes to make it look a little less like they had been thrown on haphazardly and started backing out of the room. "You might want to straighten out your desk," he commented dryly. "Looks like you fucked someone against it."

"Not yet, Daniel. Perhaps later..." Vlad didn't care about the desk. He was too busy watching Daniel and the way his uniform fit him. Pitiful. Disgustingly pitiful. His parents couldn't even buy him the right size. Probably went with the 'one size fits all' nonsense. Ugh. He wasn't going to let his property wander around town wearing something that fit him that badly.

Vlad watched as Danny all but fled from the room. His new office. Quaint, very 'public servant', but he could get used to it. A few bookshelves, a flatscreen in the cabinet there, some tasteful art, this place just might become livable.

But first he had to get hold of a tailor...


	2. Day 2: Morning Lessons

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

* * *

White rings flashed brightly and Danny's feet touched down soundlessly on the ornate stone steps. He swayed a little on his feet, his sleepy mind taking a moment to get used to gravity again. He rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn, pausing to check his watch. He still had three minutes before he was late. He glanced at the door then back out at the yard.

The grass was cut to a perfect three centimeters. Perfect, pristine and soulless. Vlad must love it.

Danny was planning to wait out the minutes before he would have to enter the mansion but the chill of the early spring air nipped at his bare forearms. He should have taken his mom's advice and brought a jacket. He reached for the handle then changed his mind, going intangible and walking right through the door.

An empty hall greeted him, filled with the usual gaudy decorations. The place just radiated evil villain; Vlad must be taking lessons from Lex Luthor.

Gathering his wits, Danny walked further into the mansion. He wandered down the main hallway and towards a large archway that looked like it led into the dining room. His instincts paid off and he soon found himself standing at the end of a large dining table. His eyes locked on Vlad who was sitting at the far end reading a newspaper, his half eaten breakfast only taking up a small part of the table. Danny walked around the empty chairs and sat his backside down in the chair next to Vlad, throwing his backpack to the ground and putting his feet up on the table. He smiled a little as he waited for the reaction.

Vlad didn't bother looking up from his newspaper as Danny sauntered in like he owned the place. Property did not warrant acknowledgment. He waited for Danny to kneel or come over to stand behind Vlad's chair or something suitably submissive. Instead the boy slouched in a chair like he'd earned the privilege of eating at the table and then...

Wait, what? He... put his feet on the table?! Vlad let the newspaper drop before zapping Daniel in the feet with ghost rays shot from his eyes. Danny yelped and backpedaled, managing to tip himself and the chair over backwards. A loud crash and a groan of pain drifted up from the floor.

"I was half expecting you not to show up," Vlad said conversationally. He brought his newspaper back up, effectively blocking the boy from view.

Slowly Danny pushed himself back up, rubbing the new bruise on his shoulder. "Yeah right, like I would give you an opportunity to go back on your word," he said. "Just my luck you would let me go the whole week then claim I had voided the terms." He glared at the fallen chair and crossed his legs, deciding he liked it better on the floor. He pouted.

Vlad glanced down at Danny on the floor. "At least now you've learned your place," he mused before folding his paper and dropping it on the table. He got up and made his way to the door, motioning for Danny to follow him.

Danny stuck out his tongue, "Learned my place..." he grumbled, getting to his feet and following Vlad. He tried his best to not look the scolded puppy he felt like.

They rounded the oak stairs and went up a level. The nerves started to spark in the teen's belly as he realized were they were likely going. A few moments later his fears were confirmed as two large doors opened into the master bedroom. Danny paused at the entryway, biting his lip. This was where Vlad slept. There was a sense of finality about that he couldn't ignore. Sure it was barely lived in since Vlad had only just moved in but the room just seemed so... him... Dark green sheets, ornate furnishings, a few smatterings of the usual gold…

Then there was the fact that he knew why he was being brought into this room. Danny's fingers closed tightly, his internal voice scolding himself for being such a wimp about this. It wasn't like he and Vlad were lovers or anything. This wasn't some huge step in any relationship.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Vlad sauntered over to the big oak armoire, throwing the doors open with an inherent sense of dramatic flair.

It didn't quite work. A deerskin flogger was wrenched from its hook by the movement and fell to the floor. Vlad grumbled and made to pick it up before realizing... Right. He had someone for that now.

Vlad moved aside and let Danny get a good long look at the contents of this armoire. Hooks on the doors held straps and floggers, crops and whips. Inside was arrayed a selection of harnesses, costume pieces, and restraints. At the bottom were a series of drawers that opened to an array of toys. Gags in one drawer, insertables in another, assorted sundries in the third.

Vlad pointed to the flogger on the floor. "Pick that up," he ordered.

Danny was so distracted by his thoughts that the sudden order made him jump a little bit. He blinked at the display, his mind rapidly piecing together what each object might be for. He shook his head hard to purge the images that filled his imagination. He had been half expecting it, given Vlad seemed to keep this stuff on him at all times… but a whole cabinet full? Who the fuck was Vlad using this shit on? What happened to being a lonely old bachelor?

His eyes fell to the fallen whip, his imagination helpfully making a guess at the sound it would make right before making contact with his backside. He walked over, careful not to let his thoughts show in his steps. He stooped to pick it up.

The handle was firm in his fingers. He could feel the power of the object, light and springy and easy to use. He scanned the cabinet and found the hook it had fallen from, placing it back carefully making sure he didn't look too closely at anything else.

"Good boy," Vlad praised. It was an oily, facetious praise that made Danny's skin crawl. Vlad reached up and petted Danny's hair as he said it, running his fingers through the thick black locks. He would rather have had the boy hand him his toys instead of putting them away but this would do for now. Hopefully he would have Daniel at least passably trained by the end of the week.

Unlikely but still something to hope for.

"Now strip and climb onto the bed," Vlad commanded. "Lay down face-first."

"Right..." Danny replied flatly, shying away from Vlad's hand and backing away from the cabinet slowly. Once he had his back on the trove he took a breath to gather his nerves again. "Don't know why I even bothered getting dressed this morning," he muttered. The comment helped in its own little way.

He took his clothes off a little more carefully than he had last night. After all, he had morning uniform check to worry about this time. His suit looked bad enough with the scorch marks and cum stains without adding more wrinkles to the mix. He folded his pants and shirt, dropping the pile on the floor near one corner of Vlad's four poster bed. He did keep his underpants on though; Vlad never said that he needed to be completely naked.

He flopped backwards on the sheets, the mattress cradling his body. Fuck it was soft. This must be what sleeping on a cloud would be like. Danny sighed and his eyes fluttered closed. His sleepy brain pulled him under, eager for a few more minutes rest.

On the other side of the room Vlad selected a long-tailed strap from the cabinet and walked up to the side of the bed. He drew back his arm and slapped the tail down right across the middle of Danny's clothed ass cheeks. "I said strip," he ordered, his voice dripping with contempt.

Danny was jerked out of his revelry by the sudden shock of being smacked. It wasn't a sharp pain but it was enough to get him up on his knees, eyes wide. "Ghaa... alright already," he stammered, taking hold of his boxers and phasing them off.

Vlad went back to the cabinet and put the singletail back. It was perhaps a little harsh for this exercise considering Danny was expected to sit down all day. He chose a riding crop, a deerskin flogger, a woven rope cat, and a leather paddle. Not enough to hurt the boy but more than enough to wake him up and to teach him to appreciate his butt.

Danny flipped himself over, watching as Vlad laid the toys out beside him on the bed like a cook displaying his favorite carving knives. Danny fisted the covers and shifted nervously, eyeing the open door and trying to calculate how fast he could sprint towards it. "You know Vlad, I'm a little old for a spanking…" Danny said weakly. "And don't I have to do something wrong first?"

"Why, Daniel, the threat of punishment means nothing if you don't understand the meaning behind it," Vlad said, grinning. "Not merely that pain is in store if you disobey but the type of pain, the severity. Without that knowledge as a frame of reference then I might as well be threatening to punish you with a feather." He leaned a little closer to the teen, "Now lay back down and we can begin."

Vlad picked up his first tool, the deerskin flogger. He gave a few practice swings, flicking the falls so they just barely brushed the bedpost.

Danny eyed the whip nervously. The many loose strands of leather looked harmless enough but that might only last as long as one sharp hand movement from Vlad. It didn't help that he vaguely recognized it as being similar in design to something he had heard about in history class. In the medieval torture devices unit.

_Easy, Fenton,_ Danny thought. _Don't let him know your scared, he will just find it amusing. _Danny turned over again, keeping his hips flush against the bedspread so he didn't have to hold them up. "You could always, you know, not hurt me. That's an option too, you know…" Danny murmured, lifting his head up. His body tensed in preparation.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Not hurt you?" he asked. "Why, yes, I suppose that is an option. One you seem unwilling to take. The more tense you become the more this will hurt."

"This is a deerskin flogger," Vlad said conversationally. "It's too soft to do any real harm. Its purpose is to entice and excite. The most I could do with this is raise some welts, make it uncomfortable for you to sit down for a few hours." He drew back and slapped the flogger against Danny's ass, relishing the snapping sound as dozens of leather falls impacted soft flesh. He flicked it again with a back-and-forth motion, making sure to slap Danny's butt with each downswing.

"Oh really?" Danny hissed through gritted teeth, his whole body reacting to the heavy thwap of each impact. It stung slightly and Danny fought with himself to relax. He was unaccustomed to receiving pain and not being able to return the favor. His shoulders sank and his head flopped to the mattress. His skin stung and he was keenly aware of how close his flaccid cock was to the snapping leather. He pulled the thighs together and shifted his weight, the movement having the adverse effect of giving Vlad more to work with. He turned his head and looked up at Vlad, his stare defiant even as his teeth dug into his lip. "You'll have to try harder if you want me to cry, Plasmius."

"Oh, I assure you the purpose of this exercise is not to make you cry," Vlad said. "Nor is it to break you. Or make you bleed or have you sobbing for mercy or whatever excuse you're thinking of to maintain your resistance." He drew back and nearly slammed the falls of the flogger against Daniel's ass, giving him a taste of the absolute worst that this flogger was capable of.

Vlad then pulled it away and laid it back on the bed. He rubbed his hand over Danny's skin, feeling the heated flesh with his bare hands. A couple of little welts that would fade in a few minutes. Otherwise unmarred. Bright red but unmarred. "Blush is a good color for you," he commented.

Danny muttered something under his breath, his hips lifting a little. Vlad's hands felt cool against his raw skin and he had to admit that the touches felt… nice. His heartbeat jumped just a tiny bit, beating harder in his chest as the small hint of excitement. "Sometimes I wish you would hurt me though, gives me more reasons to hate you.," Danny thought aloud, a little too preoccupied by wondering why this felt good to really think that he was saying. His eyes were unfocused as he went over the display of whips in his mind. Now what?

Vlad rubbed his hand over Danny's heated flesh before slapping it with his hand. "You need to hate me because you still insist upon seeing the world in black and white," he said. "Only love and only hate. Only allies and only enemies. Only pleasure and only pain."

He picked up the next toy, the leather paddle. "This hurts much less than a wooden one," he said. He gave each of Danny's butt cheeks three good whacks, earning a gasp for each one. Danny wiggled a little, trying to shift so the paddle was smacking skin that wasn't quite so raw.

"It doesn't sting nearly as much," Vlad continued. "In fact I'd wager it hurts less than when I use my hand on you, doesn't it? I'm not sure I remember. It's been years since I let someone use their bare hand on me..."

"Besides when I punch you right?" Danny jibed, ever the smartass even under pressure. At least he got something out of his love of one liners. His tongue was loose this morning though, maybe it was Vlad insisting on talking right through his treatment. "I can't tell, everything is kind of blending together..." His musing was interrupted by another whack, followed by a loud moan. Fuck… now he was moaning.

It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it was any other part of his body but his ass in particular required him to be prone and exposed when he received his punishment. Fuuuuck…

"There's a difference between a gloved hand and a bare hand," Vlad mused. "A very important difference." He put the paddle down and rubbed his hands over Danny's ass again. His skin was hot, hot and needy if that moan was anything to go by. Vlad almost regretted leaving the harsh toys for last. Almost. Aww, but this meant he would have to be careful not to damage his newest toy. It wouldn't do for Daniel to be unable to sit through classes because of unintentional welts.

If Danny was going to have a hard time sitting still Vlad wanted every shift, every twinge of pain to be deliberate.

Vlad pulled away, grabbing the rope cat. "This..." he began, pausing for effect. "This is most akin to what you learned about in history class. The cat o' nine tails was usually woven of thick cord or leather. It was a horrible punishment that could rend flesh. This... is nowhere near as powerful. It's far too soft."

He gave Danny four good whacks, two to each cheek. The knots at the ends of the falls left dark red spots that faded into the burning blush that was the rest of his flesh.

Danny really flinched this time, the places where the knots hit him stung hot like burns but without the numbing sensation. Another moan, this one with a tad more pain mixed in. A hand shot out and griped Vlad's thigh tightly, his fingers tightening with every solid hit Vlad gained.

Vlad bit his lip as he watched the welts threaten to rise. He wanted to keep going. But no. No, this first session was for Daniel, not for him. He would indulge himself later. Perhaps after Daniel returned from school...

Danny could detect the traces of lust in Vlad's voice when he spoke now. He held onto that knowledge even as the sensation in his rump threatened to black out his thoughts. "I hope I look good like this, Plasmius," he growled, his voice failing him mid-sarcasm as another gasp of pain made him jerk against the whip.

Vlad purred. He put the rope cat back next to the other toys and brought both hands down to rub and knead the muscles of Danny's ass. "You have no idea how delectable you look right now," he admitted, letting just a trace of sadism into his voice. "You'd look better if I could make you scream. But that will have to wait until later." He wanted to forgo school. Just straddle the boy here, hold him down and take him, keep him tied to this bed all day long, longer. But... Well... Vlad didn't get to where he was today without learning patience.

Vlad pulled away, reaching for the very last toy in the group. "This is the riding crop," he said. "When it's properly weighted it can be classified as a lethal weapon. But this one is not. It's never even been used on a horse. Its touch can be feather soft..." He dragged the tongue of the crop along Danny's skin, tracing the contours of his back from his shoulders all the way down to his thighs.

Danny exhaled deeply through his mouth. After nothing but the whacks of the other whips he was very much appreciating this new toy. The strip of leather slid down his back, creating a sensation like a soft tickle. He could still feel it on his skin a few seconds after it had moved on; he couldn't help his shiver.

"It can caress like a lover." Vlad drew the tongue of the crop along the crease between his ass cheeks and his thighs, adding pressure so the leather dragged with some force.

As the soft drag headed to sensitive territory Danny bit his lip, suddenly aware of an ache in his lower tummy. It took him a second to realize it was the need to have something inside him that was responsible. Like it or not, his body had learned that this was how it received pleasure and it was hard to think of anything else with Vlad so close, his overstimulated skin alighting his sex drive in a way he hadn't thought possible.

"It can sting like a bee." He slapped Danny hard at the top of each thigh.

A snap of sudden pain and Danny cried out, a small part of his upper thighs throbbing with the fresh hit. How this thing was supposed to work on a horse the teenager had no idea but Vlad could use it to manipulate him like a toy.

Vlad put the crop down, his point demonstrated. "I can make you feel anything I want you to feel, Daniel," he said. "Pleasure, pain, everything in-between, all at once. Often all with the same tool. A week of your time gives me ample opportunity to explore every facet of sensation you could imagine and a fair number you have never dreamed of. Surely you didn't think this week would be nothing but pain for you? Or that I'd spend the entire time mindlessly fucking you over and over? Of course not. You know me better than that, don't you, my little badger." He chuckled as he gathered the toys and put them away in the armoire.

"And now there are two important things that must be dealt with before you can get dressed and be off to school."

Danny pushed himself up, a whine escaping before he could stop himself. He was half hard at this point, his backside still hurt and the ache... Vlad wasn't going to do anything about it? Danny shook his head. Of course not, this was all part of the game, of the chase. It had been months since they had had sex, proper sex… And as usual Danny would wait for it, not ask for it. Asking was something he wouldn't let himself even consider. Asking would mean he lost.

"I never really liked to think about what you would do if I let myself fall into your hands," Danny admitted, his voice slightly husky. He remedied that fact with a cough. He rolled over unto his back again, making sure most of his weight was on his shoulders and not his butt.

"You should," Vlad said. He went to the dressing table and pulled from it a certain butt plug, a bottle of lube, and a stack of folded clothing. This is what he'd hoped Danny would have been wearing all the while with the whole school uniform thing. Although there were certain... differences... Vlad was quite assured that Danny would look exactly like any other student at the high school in this.

Vlad dropped the uniform on a nearby chair before squeezing a handful of lube from the bottle. The plug buzzed lightly in his hands as he used his ghost powers to warm the lube. "I don't recall saying you could turn over," he warned.

Danny wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his legs close for comfort. He gave Vlad a dirty look but the way his shoulders were trembling rather defused the venom. "Sorry, master, should I ask your permission before breathing as well?" Danny snapped. He didn't make a fuss about turning over, though, this time holding himself up and forward. If any bit of Vlad's training sunk in it was definitely the part about how to prop up his ass for easy penetration. Danny bit down on his lip, finding himself looking forward to having the plug resting inside him again. Odds were that would change as soon as he entered homeroom though...

Vlad held his palmful of lube. He calmly put the plug on the bed then swatted Danny's red, sensitive ass with the palm of his dry hand. Danny shrieked in a manner he would have found intolerably girly had he not been in too much shock to hear his own voice. The pain traveled up his spine like a lightning strike and his knees collapsed. He swore loudly into the comforter. Still worth it though.

"There's no need for such commentary," Vlad said, his voice the very definition of nonchalance as he picked up the plug again and slathered it with lube. He then reached down with a lubed finger and rubbed it against Danny's asshole. He pressed it inside, wiggling it around to open him up. Pain made one tense and a tense Daniel was not one that would take the plug very easily. Vlad pressed a second finger inside, scissoring them to spread him even further.

He pulled his fingers out then pushed them in again, rubbing the little nodule he knew was there, that he knew always made Danny moan so pretty...

Perfect.

Vlad pulled his fingers out and started to press the plug inside.

The fingertips pressing gently against his prostate left far too soon for Danny's tastes; the silicon of the plug was both a welcome and feared replacement. There was a moment of discomfort as the fattest part of the plug entered him then it fell into place, his inner walls settling around it and holding on tight.

Danny curiously slid his own hand between his legs and pulled on the plug's flange lightly, like Vlad had done yesterday. He was still amazed at how his body accepted it and refused to let go. He tried moving it around little, his legs twitching slightly as he held them up. His eyes closed as he tried to picture spending a whole school day like this.

Vlad sat back and watched as Danny played with the plug in his ass. As he wiggled and squirmed and tugged at it like he wasn't sure what to do. Like he didn't know if he loved it or hated it. Vlad reached out and pressed a finger to the flange, pressing the plug into him. He turned his hand invisible, feeling the plug's vibration buzzing up his arm. A little reminder...

Vlad pulled away and used strategic intangibility along with a towel to clean his hands. "And now the second thing you'll be wearing today," he purred.

Danny blinked, recovering from the reminder. He looked at his old uniform then back at Vlad, completely failing to notice the outfit on the nearby chair. "What I'll be wearing..." he repeated, confused. Images of short shorts and maid outfits in his head only added to his confusion. "But if I wear anything but my uniform I have to go home and change," Danny said. "Those were your rules."

"I took the liberty of having a new uniform made for you," Vlad said, picking up the entire outfit and dropping it on the bed next to Danny. "Something that fits you the way it's supposed to. Along with a little... something... to remind you of your obligations for this week."

As soon as Danny pulled the shirt up to look it over a tiny silk garment dropped to the bedcovers. He looked at it for a moment before what it was clicked along with Vlad's words. "You have got to be kidding me," Danny groaned, holding the undergarment up with two fingers like he was scared he would catch cooties from it. A thin, intolerably flimsy piece of soft material made for covering a flat crotch... and the pattern… little cats faces and paw prints...

"Why do you have to have all the most awkward fetishes..." Danny pouted. "If Dash finds out I'm wearing these he'll hang me from the flagpole by them!"

"Which is why I've supplied you with a pair of pants that fit," Vlad drawled. "I'll not have you seen in a uniform that seems to be held together by ghost powers and hope. Get dressed. You're dangerously close to being late for school as it is. You may even have to..." Vlad smirked. "...fly."

Danny blanched, the threat hitting its target. He snatched at his shirt and pulled it on, stopping halfway when he noticed how the material slid over his skin. It was cool and loose and slid over his skin like silk... wait... This shirt was silk… almost unbearably soft and far too comfy to be school clothes. He shot Vlad a confused look and picked up the sweater vest. It felt even softer than the shirt but warm and heavy; it was cashmere… "Only the best for your pet, hm?" he asked, not looking the elder man in the eyes. He knew the gift was not a show of affection; rather it was something to improve his possession, like buying new tires for a car.

Vlad plucked the tie from the pile of clothing. "Only the best for my pet," he agreed. He hadn't thought of using the word 'pet' for Daniel before. It had a nice ring to it, a pleasant feeling... He waited until Danny had the shirt buttoned and then wrapped the tie around his neck. He slid the silk tie to where it should be and tied it in a neat, practiced windsor knot. Then he allowed Danny to pull the sweater vest on over his head.

And now for the lower half. Vlad picked up the pair of silk panties and held them out for Danny, almost dangling them in front of the boy's nose.

Danny snatched them from Vlad, huffing loudly. "I'm on it, I'm on it. Don't get your pan-" Danny's voice gave out on him mid-comeback as he realized that was the absolute worst metaphor to be using right now. He shook his head and rolled back on his shoulders, sliding the tiny piece of underwear up his legs. God this was humiliating, probably why Vlad wanted him to do it in the first place. He felt his cheeks blush red but there wasn't much to be done about that now.

The panties fit tightly against his hips, the soft material feeling undeniably nice against his raw skin. Danny let go of the waistband only to find himself with a new problem. His cock was still hard from the spanking and the insertion of the plug, and there wasn't enough room. The waistband pinned his manhood against his lower tummy, the tip sticking out over the lacy top. Danny's hand strayed between his legs, stroking himself gently as he tried to work out how to tuck it in.

And here was a new problem. Vlad clamped Danny's wrists in his hands and pulled them away from his cock. He used them as leverage to pull Danny close, to settle the boy's thin back against his chest. Perfect for leaning over to lick at his neck and whisper in his ear. "One thing I forgot to mention," he murmured. "You're not allowed to touch that."

Vlad chuckled at the expression he imagined must be on Danny's face. "Your pleasure is mine, remember? That means all of it. I alone get to decide when or if you will be allowed to cum. That means no masturbating at school. I don't care how hard you get or how much you need it or how powerfully you make that plug in your ass vibrate. You are not allowed release. Do I make myself clear?"

Danny gulped, tugging against Vlad's hold on his wrists but not making any kind of progress. Masturbating at school? That was just.. no..no way. He wouldn't do something like that... even if...

Danny shifted and he felt the plug shift within him. So that was Vlad's plan then… drive him insane with the need for release so he would come crawling to the elder halfa, begging for his touch. Danny leaned back against Vlad. If that was his plan he had another thing coming; Danny wasn't some whore who couldn't control his lust. He promised himself right there and then that he wouldn't stoop to Vlad's expectations... no matter what.

The strength of his emotion made his eyes flash and the responding buzz made him jerk in Vlad's hold. His cock throbbed against the material of the panties… well, no one said it would be easy. "Crystal clear," Danny responded quietly.

Vlad let go of his wrists. The elder half's hands snaked their way to the front of Danny's panties to adjust the boy so he fit within his uniform's... unique undergarments. Once he finally ceased being so aroused Danny would be able to adjust himself to fit into his panties better than this.

Ceased being aroused. That was funny. So very unlikely.

"Finish getting dressed," Vlad whispered. "I'll drive you to school."

Danny bit his lip. If he was seen getting out of the mayors car at school it would only further convince everyone that he really was Vlad's second in command. Not to mention get him more questions from Tucker and Sam... On the other hand though it would save him from having to fly and being associated with Vlad wouldn't be the death sentence it was now by next Monday. If Vlad kept his end of the bargain.

In the end it was the thought of having to walk the extra distance with the plug that swayed him. He nodded and found his pants. "Okay then.."

A hand rested on the top of his head, ruffling his hair and stroking back the black strands almost like he was being petted. Danny pouted and leaned against Vlad, the difference between their heights even more dramatic when they were standing side by side.

It was odd feeling, the same hand that once wrapped around his neck rubbing his back in slow reassuring circles. The palm pressed flat against his shoulders and he was guided out of Vlad's bedroom and down the stairs. The limo was already waiting outside but Danny didn't remember seeing it before. Vlad must have told the driver to meet him at this time beforehand. Vlad opened the door and gestured for Danny to step inside.

The door closed with a melodic thump behind them.


	3. Day 2: Punishment and Reward

Co-written between Tangering Catnip and NebulousMistress

* * *

Danny collapsed behind a tree, clutching his middle for all he was worth. He shed his invisibility and sucked in deep breaths, trying to cool himself down after the vibration ceased. His cock strained against the tight panties and the front of his pants. The fact that he was hard was more than painfully obvious to anyone who wanted to look.

He forced himself to his knees, daring a quick glance around the tree and onto the Casper High front lawn. He saw Dash right away. More importantly, he saw the look on Dash's face that said 'I'm going to pound that traitor Danny Fenton into the dirt'. The ghost boy slouched against the bark of the tree, taking a few more deep breaths.

Vlad's car was waiting to pick him up; he could see it sitting by the curb. The only problem was there was a good hundred meters of empty space between him and it. Plenty of space for Dash to spot him, run him down and grab him before he reached the car.

No, the only way to escape this was through invisibility. On any other day it would have been a walk in the park but today his little buzzing friend was making it a touch more problematic. The last thing Danny wanted to do was transform. But he'd learned that trying to use his powers in human form made everything five times more difficult. Despite multiple attempts today he had not yet managed to maintain his invisibility for more than 30 seconds.

Thirty short seconds to sprint 100 meters, all while concentrating enough to keep his powers up with the plug sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Yeah, Danny couldn't even trick himself into thinking he had a chance. With a loud swear Danny dug his fingers into the grass and transformed, gritting his teeth to muffle his cry of shock. A moment later Danny Phantom got shakily to his feet, his eyes watering a little in a manner ill-befitting the hero he'd transformed into. He turned himself invisible and threw himself right through the tree, making a beeline for the car.

* * *

Vlad sat in the back of the limousine, a glass of champagne in one hand. The barrier between him and the driver's compartment was up and the windows tinted black, giving him as much privacy as was possible in a school parking lot. According to his watch the high school let out a good five minutes ago. Daniel was late.

He leaned back into the seat and sipped the delicate sweet champagne. He would wait a little longer. But not much longer. This was the first day, after all. Danny couldn't be expected to know that he was supposed to show up promptly on time unless that rule was beaten into him like any other rule.

Suddenly he wasn't alone. Hot breath spilled from his lips half a second before Danny Phantom came barreling into the limo's passenger compartment, phasing directly through the door. His body hit the carpet and he landed sprawled out on the floor, his ghost form glowing, his pupils dilated from the plug's no doubt endless vibration.

After a brief pause in which Vlad mentally picked his jaw up off the floor he addressed the panting teen. "Perhaps I need to turn up the plug's, ah, volume, so to speak," he drawled. "Clearly it's not much of a deterrent."

Danny didn't hear a word Vlad said. He was only aware of the fuzzy red carpet he'd face-planted on. He tried to push himself up but only managed to roll over, ending up staring at the roof instead. His lips parted to deliver a jumbled apology but it was lost under a moan. His shoulders heaved with a slight sob, desperately trying to regain control of enough brainpower to change back. The rings appeared, only to vanish again as the vibration spiked in preparation for the change.

Vlad watched as Danny struggled with the truly obvious erection in his jumpsuit. His face was carefully schooled, detached disinterest not quite managing to cover the horny lust behind his eyes.

Danny tried to change back again, the white rings snapping in and out of existence and then... His vision clouded with black spots as he felt his resistance slip, the twisted heat in his lower tummy only being held back by a feather light tether of self-control. A few more choked sobs escaped as Danny's head snapped up. His eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly and came in his pants.

A deep, breathy moan tore out of the boy's throat, echoed by one that tried to escape Vlad's as the boy's cock visibly twitched. A dark wetness spread out from the boy's crotch, evidence of his shameful orgasm.

Danny's cheeks blushed bright green and he found himself making eye contact with Vlad, unable to look away even though it was the older man who was the source of his embarrassment. Vlad raked his eyes up and down the boy's blushing frame. His eyes locked with the bright green gaze of his mortified pet. "I don't recall giving you permission to cum," he said.

Danny shivered, desperately trying to get hold of himself. Any residual pleasure he received form his orgasm was quickly dispelled under Vlad's critical gaze. His legs crossed and gloved hands moved to cover himself. The avid buzzing of the plug was forgotten for now; he was too numb to feel it again just yet. Transforming back would have been the best idea but Danny's brain wasn't quite capable of rational thought at the moment.

"I... I wasn't trying to... Dash he… I had to hide from him..." Danny stuttered, trying to put together an explanation. One glace at Vlad's face though and he realized just how fruitless it was. "Y-you don't care do you..." he concluded.

Vlad reached over to slip his fingers under Danny's chin and force the boy to look into his eyes. It didn't matter that he already had Danny's full attention. "I need to be able to trust that my pet is capable of carrying out my orders," Vlad said. "Even if those orders are merely implicit. Change back." Vlad tapped on the black glass separating them from the driver. The limo's engine was brought to life.

Danny bit the inside of his lip. He shifted his weight forward a little. A blinding flash later he found himself half leaning across Vlad's lap; the sudden jolt must have made him black out for a second. He quickly disentangled himself and slid back a few inches. His uniform looked a little worse for wear, as did he. There were some bruises along his jaw and the front of his sweater vest was distended like it had been grabbed and yanked.

Vlad examined the damage. Hmm. Danny would need a new uniform. Again. Fresh bruises along his jaw and probably elsewhere where the clothing blocked Vlad's sight. He did not like the idea of someone else taking liberties with his pet.

Danny brushed a lock of hair behind his ear nervously. "But I was trying to do what you told me... Don't I get part marks for trying?"

"You do not," Vlad said. "When you fail at a task you will be required to perform it again until you can prove to me that you can get it right. For you that task is to get through a simple day at school without looking like you got in a dog fight. Regardless, there is the little matter of cumming without permission. Undo your pants and lay across my lap." He pointed to his lap where his own growing erection warned Danny that he was going to enjoy this...

Danny breathed out heavily, repressing the need to remind Vlad that his hellish school life was all because of his damn master plan. He had been sort of hoping the bruises might earn him some sympathy. Fool's hope. Danny sighed but straightened his back. No more begging then… hopefully. His belt came off in his hands and he stood up a little; the limo was almost tall enough to stand in and he felt better not having to wiggle out of his pants.

He slid the pants and underwear down, part of him finding it very ironic that the only time the panties fit properly was right before he took them off. He lifted one leg to slide them off. The gentle revving of the motor changed as the car slowed down right before a hard turn. He flailed for a second and almost fell over but a hand lashed out and grabbed him, pulling him into Vlad's lap. The ghost boy was suddenly very aware of the other man's clothed erection pressing against his tummy.

Vlad held Danny across his lap, pressing him down with a hand to the small of his back. He felt the warm damp against his thigh, the remnants of Danny's illicit orgasm. His hand slid over to Danny's bare ass. Smooth skin met his hand, slightly warm to the touch in the otherwise cool air. Goosebumps raised under his hand as he rubbed Danny's butt. He took his time with grabbing the globes of flesh, toying with them, making sure the boy was very, very aware of himself and just how exposed he really was.

And then the first strike fell. Vlad slapped his hand against Danny's bare ass with just enough force to make the boy yelp.

Danny bit down on his cry like an angry dog. The redness from this morning had long since faded but the memory was still enough to double his reaction to the slap. He braced himself against the leather seats, resolutely staring at the far wall.

Vlad rubbed his hand over Danny's ass, keeping him fully aware of himself. Gauging by the boy's returning erection digging into his thigh it must be working. Vlad raised his hand and slapped again, this time going for the other cheek.

Danny growled and kicked his legs a bit as he lay across the full length of the seat. God, this was humiliating. This wasn't even his fault. Vlad had made the stupid rules just so he could watch him fail. The fact that he was hard was proof enough. "This is so unfair..." he whined softly. He hoped he was too quiet for Vlad to hear.

A false hope. "You gave yourself to me for a week, Daniel," Vlad said. "I never promised I would be fair. And yet I feel I'm being very fair. All I asked from you today is that you control yourself. That you remember that your pleasure is mine and mine alone." He slipped a finger between Danny's cheeks to press on the plug's flange. He wiggled his finger around, making the plug shift and move within. "How many times did you cum today?" he asked.

Danny twisted around but there wasn't any way to glare at Vlad in his current position. He was stuck looking at a wall while Vlad had full control over him. He gritted his teeth and gathered his confidence. It was hard talking to Vlad about what should be private though he supposed privacy was a luxury a pet didn't have.

"Only that once," he said. "Dash cornered me after class and I didn't have a choice. Check your precious security cameras." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I was hoping I would make it to the car but..." He shifted a little, biting down on his lip as his bare erection rubbed against Vlad's clothed one. "Besides," Danny continued meekly. "You got to watch anyway. You enjoyed that."

"I did," Vlad admitted, his voice dropping to a seductive purr. "But I would have enjoyed it much more with you naked in my bed, with me being the one to bring you so close to the edge and then finish you with a touch. To feel you arch against me, to be the cause of you're pretty little screams... That is what you took from me, Daniel. And that is why you're being punished." He turned his hand invisible, bringing the plug to life. Then he brought his hand back for two more swats

Danny whined, annoyed that the vibration was still so effective. The soft twinges were interrupted by sharp pain as Vlad's hand found its mark. His backside already starting to redden again. An exasperated moan spilled from his throat as he rested his head against the seats. His chest heaved with uneven breaths. The overdose of sensation was starting to mess with his head. "My screams aren't pretty," he managed to huff. "You're just a perverted bastard." Danny flinched as soon as he said it, bracing for the punishment it was sure to earn him.

"I assure you, my parents were married," Vlad said, dismissing the insult with a drawl. He spanked Danny again, angling his slaps so as to push the boy's erection against his thigh, giving him sweet friction to bring him closer and closer to another orgasm. As Danny's breathing grew heavy and needy Vlad stepped up his force. Sweat beaded on his forehead; keeping his hand invisible required a great deal of control and concentration, both of which the boy writhing on his lap seemed intent upon stealing from him.

Danny rocked a little with the movements. The slaps were beginning to make his insides twist up in a way he had never thought pain could be linked so closely to. His breaths grew short and close together. He tried to resist moving against Vlad so obviously, but-

Less than ten minutes since his orgasm he could feel it building up all over again. Another slap made him jump and this time the hand held there for a moment, pressing the vibrating toy inside a little deeper. The plug dug into his prostate and his body tightened up. "Fuuuck..." he moaned softly. Just a few moments in Vlad's hands and he was already being manipulated like a toy, feeling everything he was supposed to.

Vlad rubbed his hand over Danny's ass again, fingers tickling his perineum, palm pressing the toy deep inside him. He could sense the tension building in the boy, feel it in the muscles in his back, see it in the angle of his shoulders, hear it in his ragged moaning breaths. Just a little more...

Danny's whole body ached with raw need. His only thoughts were for the moment when it would all crash down on him. A fierce spike of pleasure and he was sure he was done for… but then...

Vlad spanked Danny once more, hitting the plug just right to make it jump inside him. And then he grabbed the flange of the plug and pulled.

The shock of the source of his pleasure being pulled away so quickly made Danny howl in frustration. He wiggled and squirmed, trying to find another way to push himself over the edge, but Vlad was holding him down tightly and he couldn't get enough friction. After a few bouts of struggling he eventually gave up with a pathetic sounding whimper. His backside ached from the spanking and his entrance was raw from the vibration. He clenched down but there was nothing there to clench against. He just felt so... empty... "Vlad...?" he murmured softly.

The buzzing from the butt plug stopped as Vlad let his hand go visible. He put it down on the seat and brought his hand up to stroke Danny's back like he was petting an overly large cat. "Yes, Little Badger?"

"You're not going to let me…" He stopped when his tone of voice drifted dangerously close to a sob. His release was rapidly retreating and he was trying his best not to become desperate but it hurt in a way he wasn't used to feeling. "Please?" he tried, bowing his head and rubbing back against Vlad's soft touches.

Vlad carded his fingers through Danny's hair while his other hand kept him still, kept him from thrusting against his pant leg. "No, I'm not going to let you cum," Vlad said, his voice belaying a sense of evil that had him purring, a lecherous grin twisting his expression.

Danny would be lying to say he didn't expect that but hearing it just brought the point home. Danny's fingers clenched against the seat and he pushed himself up on shaky arms. He pressed his hands against Vlad's chest, growling angrily as he tried to push away, swearing loudly as he struggled.

Vlad let go of Danny, letting him fall to the floor of the limo in a heap. He sat back and stretched his legs out in front of him. There were streaks of precum on his thigh where Danny had been rubbing while being spanked. "I did say you would be punished," he said. "What, you thought every punishment is going to be pain? I figured this morning would have been enough to break you of your either-or thinking. I guess it wasn't enough."

Danny crossed his arms defensively and rolled onto his side, breathing heavily. His balls were beginning to ache along with the rest of him, his body confused as to why it was being teased like this. Danny lifted himself up a little to glare at Vlad. "I suppose you're not a very good teacher then," he snapped. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, waiting for the discomfort to fade.

Vlad fished his half-finished glass of champagne from its place and sipped. He knew he needed to wait for Daniel's ego to recover from the shock of being denied so completely. They were almost to the mansion anyway. And then they could begin the afternoon properly.

The moments ticked slowly by as Danny lay on the cold floor alone. His fuming anger cooled as his willpower faded. His thoughts strayed and he began thinking about Vlad's hands rubbing across his back and behind his ears, on his tummy and toying with his hair... Even if Vlad wasn't going to offer him any more pleasure the soft warm feeling of being touched was tempting. He had already given himself to Vlad for a week, did he really have so much to lose if he went back to him? For heaven's sake his pants were still down; shame was long since past being an issue.

Danny lifted himself up, not wanting to try to stand up just yet. He crawled to Vlad's feet, his fingers gripping the elder's pant leg as he reached for his hand. Danny pressed the palm to his chest, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to asking in words.

Vlad watched as Danny came crawling to him like a good little pet, silently asking forgiveness for his outburst. Well now. It seemed he would get a chance to play with the boy today. After all, a pet's first day deserved something special. A reward. But first he had to put his pet at ease. Vlad slid his hand over Danny's shoulder, sliding it up to his head to card his fingers through thick black locks. He rubbed Danny behind his ear as he gently guided the boy to lay his head on Vlad's thigh.

Danny moved with Vlad's guidance, relaxing against him and even going so far as to wrap his arms around Vlad's hips. The soft strokes made it easier to forget his misgivings about who he was handing himself over to. Vlad knew just where to touch to ease that sense of longing everyone had for loving contact. And he did feel loved. He could pretend Vlad loved him when he was being petted, if only just for a few moments. It eased the shame in his gut and helped with the pain of being denied.

...and for a half ghost Vlad was surprisingly warm...

All too soon the limo angled down into a subterranean garage. Vlad sighed and slid his hand down Danny's neck to rub his back. "Get dressed," he said. "We're here." The limo turned then parked. There was a subtle shift as the driver got out and walked off, leaving them alone in the back of the car.

Danny pulled away from Vlad and found his pants. No doubt Vlad had given the man very strict instructions so that he wouldn't see the hot and messy teen getting out right before a man over twice his age. He gave the panties a miss this time, just pulling on the soft wool trousers that masqueraded as uncomfortable school uniform pants.

He was vaguely aware of the car door slamming behind them as he followed Vlad into an elevator. He was a little preoccupied, thinking about what was in store for him next. "So what's the plan for tonight if you've decided not to let me cum?" Danny asked softly.

"Oh you'll cum," Vlad allowed. He let an arm slip around the boy's shoulders, draping over them as though they belonged there. "All things considered you've done very well for your first day. Better than I expected. I figured you deserve a little reward..."

Danny shivered. The man talked about orgasms like they were treats given to a dog; in fact he had made it pretty clear that's how he viewed it. The doors dinged open on the second floor and Vlad continued walking with Danny pressed against him.

"A reward?" Danny asked, hopeful but also careful. Vlad's idea of a reward might end up biting him harder than the punishments. "What kind of reward?"

Vlad chuckled darkly before leading the way to the master bedroom. He expected Danny to follow without question and finally, for once, the boy did what was expected of him. A rare occurrence that he could easily get used to. "Something you've never been given before," Vlad said. "Not in this arena, anyway. Tonight I'm granting you some measure of control over your own pleasure."

Danny's mood perked up a little at the word "control". Doubly so, considering Vlad had just given him more than enough of a demonstration to show how little of it he had. As he walked tough the double doors he noticed the bed had been made since the last time he was spread out on it. There were lengths of rope sitting on the bedside next to a bottle of lube. Danny swallowed, frozen in his tracks. "You know, normally when I think about having control I don't picture myself being tied up," he pointed out.

"I don't know, I'm told being tied up can be absolutely freeing," Vlad said, that look of lust back in his eye that promised activities for another day. "But, no, you won't be tied up. At least not all of you. I wasn't sure you'd need it. But given your, ah, pervasive need to cum I see I made the right choice by deciding to include it. Strip." Vlad sauntered over to the bedside table. He picked up a length of rope, thin cotton rope. Perfect for binding fragile areas that didn't meet with great amounts of force. Soft enough that it wouldn't chafe. He turned lustful eyes on Danny, knowing exactly where he was going to be tying this rope.

Danny sighed deeply. Next time he would just phase out of his clothes as soon as he entered the room. One less order to regret following. He pulled his shirt and sweater vest off, ignoring the leering Vlad and his rope. He undid the button on his pants and let them slide to the floor with a shake of his hips. He was still half hard from before and his hand twitched, wanting to stroke himself. He bit his lip instead, settling down on the bed. Man, what he really wanted to do was roll over and sleep on it. Maybe after this Vlad might let him. "Out of curiosity, is that rope ghost proof?" he asked, keeping his composure despite the churning in his tummy.

"It is ghost proof," Vlad said. "You will be unable to phase through it. You will be as bound as you would be if were you human." He put the rope back on the bedside table and got undressed, favoring the manual method in order to draw out the anticipation. He was already hard, had been since beginning the spanking that still gave its blush to Danny's ass.

Danny blinked, his fingers closing around the sheets. "You're finally getting undressed?" he asked. It wasn't exactly good news but it did mean that he wouldn't have to be the only one losing himself. And that he didn't have to think about Vlad just watching him. The suit jacket rested across a chair and Danny bit his lip; Vlad was going slow, the teaser. Danny pushed himself to his knees and found some of the buttons on Vlad's shirt, undoing them much faster. He even got to remove the silly red thing the elder halfa wore around his neck. As he set it down he glanced at himself and noticed he had forgotten to remove his own tie. His hands withdrew from Vlad's chest and he tugged at it, trying to get it to come loose.

Vlad's hands reached out to clasp Danny's. "No, leave it," he purred. "I may have need of it later." He returned to undressing himself, slipping his suspenders off his shoulders and undoing his pants, letting them fall. He took off his shirt and phased out of his shoes and socks before pushing his boxers down. Vlad didn't seem to care one iota about his own nakedness as his eyes raked over the young form kneeling on his bed. Danny looked good on his knees.

Danny shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't the first time he had seen Vlad naked but one hardly gets used to being laid bare with one's arch nemesis. Especially when Vlad's cock was perfectly hard and Danny had to think about how that was all from watching him. The notion that his elder enemy was sexually attracted to him had never quite sunk in and he doubted it ever would. He pulled lightly on Vlad's hand, wanting the other halfa to hurry up and mount him so he didn't have to think about this anymore. He dropped back onto his shoulders and opened his legs.

"Oh no you don't, get back up here," Vlad said. "Kneel on the bed and put your hands behind your back." Vlad picked up the rope and started making a few practice loops. His eyes darted all around Danny as he moved, lust hidden behind something calculating. The practiced eye of an engineer.

Danny took a deep breath. He pushed himself back up, wary about turning his back but also wanting more. He stopped when he was on all fours before pulling his arms up and resting them on his lower back, keeping his weight on his knees. His survival instincts screamed that he was vulnerable like this and it was hard to hold still.

Vlad looped the rope around Danny's crossed wrists and lashed them together, keeping the rope loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to keep him bound. He leaned in close behind Danny, close enough to whisper in his ear. "You're doing well, Daniel," he praised. "I promise you'll enjoy this." He pressed his lips to Danny's neck before pulling away to finish off the knots. He cut the rope ends so they wouldn't dangle and get in the way.

Vlad made his way around the bed to get a good look at Danny from the front. He reached down and stroked the boy's cock. Danny closed his eyes tight, moaning softly. He sat back on his heels, testing the ropes that bound him. If there was a way out he would find it, if only to surprise Vlad somehow. Sadly they didn't budge an inch; he was helpless. Well, not helpless but hindered. He was dependent on Vlad for touch and comfort, no need to struggle now that there was no escape. It was almost relaxing, really. Maybe this is what Vlad was getting at. The teenager leaned forward a bit as Vlad sat on the bed next to him. He closed the distance between them the best as he could without his hands. Their lips connected with a slight bump as Danny regained his balance.

Lips slid against each other as Danny moaned and Vlad held him close. Mouths opened and Vlad's tongue darted out to conquer and claim. After a full minute Danny pulled back for a gulp of air and a murmured question. "Any chance you'll take out your stupid ponytail for this?" he asked.

Vlad chuckled. "Maybe later," he said. Maybe later when the boy's hands were free enough to run his fingers through his hair. He knelt on the bed to give himself a better angle before beginning to bind Danny's erection. He made the ropes tight, tight enough to keep him from orgasm. Tight enough to keep him hard.

Danny felt his heart sink with every twist of the rope around his cock. He protested every shift of the cord on his sensitive organ but he was left whimpering softly as the rope was tied off. Ropes wrapped around the head of his manhood, down his shaft, around the base and then his balls.

Vlad gritted his teeth as he tied the last knot. Oh this was torturous. First Danny burst unceremoniously into the car and came in his pants. Then far too much time with the boy over his lap, hands free to roam all over that flawless skin and mar it just a little bit. And now the ropes. It was almost too much for Vlad to bear without simply throwing the boy over the mattress and taking him hard and fast. Instead he laid down on the bed and poured a handful of lube, slathering it over his erection.

Danny lifted his head and looked between his legs. He could feel his erection pulsing against the ropes, like it was straining for freedom. "I... I thought you were going to let me..." Danny whined. As soon as he saw the lube bottle, though, he forgot about his plight. The slickness on Vlad's cock made something inside him twist in anticipation. He obediently lifted his legs; he was still loose from the plug so there was no reason Vlad couldn't just shove it inside him.

"Don't worry, I will," Vlad said, his voice promising that and more. "You'll cum, my little badger, just not right away. First we're going to have a little fun." He capped the lube and tossed it away. He reached for Danny, basically lifting and manhandling him until he was kneeling over his straining erection.

Vlad bit his lip and groaned as he slid Danny down onto his aching cock. Once he was buried to the hilt Vlad leaned back, his eyes closed with need. He composed himself, fixed Danny with a lustful stare, and gave him an order. "Move," he said. "Ride me. Fast, slow, take it however you want. Just... move."

"Hold on... " Danny breathed. He wanted a moment longer to enjoy the feeling of Vlad buried inside him. It was an itch he hadn't scratched for far too long. He braced himself on either side of Vlad's hips, sitting up straight and earning himself another few millimetres of depth. This was so much better, deeper, hotter than the plug could ever be, intimate and primal. Even if Danny didn't love his partner it still felt natural and easy.

After a moment he opened his eyes; he was ready, more or less. He wasn't sure exactly how he was meant to move. He felt rather pinned down with his arms tied and six inches of Vlad inside him. He tried rocking back and forth a little, trying to find a movement that had the cock inside him sliding out a little before he could shove himself back down on it.

Vlad groaned as Danny shifted his hips. He imagined the boy enjoyed finally being able to do the torturing as much as he enjoyed the sensation of being filled. And then Danny began rocking back and forth... Vlad's hands shot out and grabbed Danny around the waist. "Use your legs," he purred before lifting the boy up and then dragging him back down, groaning as he thrust up to meet him on the downstroke.

Danny gasped loudly. He was still getting used to not having the weight of the elder halfa on top of him and this new angle was… interesting... He soon picked up the movement from Vlad's hands and duplicated it. His knees dug into the mattress as he took his own weight. "...like this?" Danny murmured, sliding himself up before sitting back down on Vlad's cock, using his weight to thrust it into himself deeply. He held there for a moment, watching Vlad carefully.

Vlad's eyes slipped shut as his head dropped back on the pillow. He held back a groan, letting his hands express his need by gripping Danny tightly, fingertips digging into his hips, nails scratching along sensitive skin. Vlad took a breath before looking at the boy on his lap with eyes that shone red for a moment. "Exactly like that."

Danny allowed a grin to slide across his lips. The point of this exercise beginning to dawn on him. Vlad was letting him set the pace this time. Not just how fast or how deep but also when and if he moved at all. He could feel Vlad pulsing inside him in time with the elder's heart. It was gratifying to see Vlad's iron will crack for once. Danny pulled against his bindings, wishing he could do more than just move his hips. He wouldn't let that fact take away from his chance to tease Vlad though. He eased the rocking of his hips to a painfully slow pace, fighting with himself to keep his concentration.

After a few strokes he tightened the muscles in his abdomen. His inner muscles clutched Vlad tight. A cocky grin grew on Danny's face. "How's my ass, Vladdy?" he purred softly, his sex drive overwriting his sense of shame by a few hundred miles.

Vlad growled, his eyes flashing red. It took all his self-control not to groan, the noise being reduced to a needy whine. He slid his hands around Danny's ass and gripped him by the butt cheeks. Then he dragged his nails all the way up to Danny's bound arms. "Just peachy..." he growled.

Danny laughed softly, shifting and arching his back, picking up the pace again. He reassured himself it was for his benefit alone. He tilted his hips a little as he bounced, looking for that little bundle of nerves. Soft appreciative sounds welled up in his chest as he experimented with fast and slow, searching for what felt best for him. He didn't want to be outwitted though; Vlad was usually such a chatterbox mid-sex. It would only be right to give him a taste of his own medicine. "You... ah... must have missed me when I was at school, I've never seen you this turned on before..."

"Wasn't going to... indulge myself... when I could just wait for you... tonight," Vlad said, gasping. It was surprisingly difficult not to move, to let the boy take what he wanted. He needed that control in order to keep himself in line. "And then you... appear in my car and have the nerve... to stare at me while you orgasm. Denying you another wasn't just hard for you, Little Badger. And then this morning... I wanted so much to just keep you tied to the bed." Vlad leered at Danny. The expression was somewhat lessened by the sweat on his brow and the ponytail that was halfway to undoing itself. "You should be careful, Daniel... I might not be willing to let you go when the week is up..."

Danny bit his lip. It hadn't really occurred to him how Vlad might have perceived what he considered the most embarrassing moment of his year. He rocked a little harder against Vlad, the rough sex helping quell the emotions. "You have to let me go," he replied softly, his fingers curling into fists behind his back. "Exotic birds die in gilded cages, Vlad..." He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say but something told him it was true. He shook his head a little, focusing back on the basic rhythm of sex. He tilted his hips again as he rocked, the tip of Vlad's cock barely missed his prostate and he growled softly trying to repeat the movement.

Vlad, however, knew exactly what the boy was trying to say. It was why he hadn't tried to kidnap Maddie after her sound rejection. He had to seduce, to entice. Their capture had to be willing or it would be nothing more than imprisonment. Danny's capture had to be willing.

Vlad slid his hands up Danny's bound arms to slide over his chest, to flick his thumbs over the boy's nipples. He had to be seduced, enticed. Then and only then could he be caged. He slid his hands up and down Danny's torso, rubbing them over the taut skin of his belly, his chest, his shoulders, then back down. His fingertips lingered at the boy's belly button before sliding down to toy with the ropes keeping his cock bound and eager.

Danny moaned loudly. In his eagerness to ride the elder halfa he had almost forgotten about the binds on his cock. He whined and glanced down. He had no idea why Vlad found this so attractive; it just looked silly to him. The thoughts drained from his mind a moment later when he managed to duplicate the motion he had been striving for. He moaned aloud and slowed his pace for a moment, brushing Vlad's cock over his sweet spot slowly before losing his nerve and going back to fucking himself with renewed vigor.

The rushing began to build up again; after being denied and teased it built up fast. Too fast maybe... He shivered and gazed at Vlad with half hooded eyes. His cock strained against the bonds but nothing happened. Danny didn't stop, not just yet, trying a few more desperate thrusts.

Vlad could feel that enticing little flutter that Danny always did before orgasm. He groaned in frustration and anticipation, his hands going to the rope that kept Danny's cock bound, hard, and ready. He could barely see straight to figure out what he was doing, searching for that one cord...

Yes!

Vlad pulled the cord that caused the knots to collapse, releasing all of that pressure all at once. Then his hands went back to Danny's waist and took control of the movement, thrusting hard and deep into the boy.

Danny's fingernails dug into his palms instead of grabbing on to Vlad like he normally did. The sudden release of the bonds on his cock dropped his orgasm on him like a ton of bricks. His eyes rolled back and his toes curled, his face buried in between Vlad's shoulder and neck. The pulling on his hips kept him in rhythm even as his body shuddered. Disjointed words passed his lips; he vaguely remembered calling Vlad's name over and over...

The second orgasm of the evening was not nearly as shocked or silent as the first.

Vlad's fingers dug into Danny's hips. Strong contractions squeezed his cock. He snarled as pleasure coursed through him, as his name was screamed into his neck. Vlad slammed up into Danny, burying himself as deep as he could go as his own orgasm ripped through him, dragging a shriek out of him as he called the boy's name before biting down on his shoulder.

Danny rode it out flawlessly, never skipping a beat even as his cum slid down Vlad's chest and his own cock went soft again. He whined pathetically at the flood of hot cum inside him. His neck hurt from where Vlad bit him but that was only the sharpest pain he could feel.

As the spasms wore down Vlad let go of his biting hold on Danny's neck, licking the marks that he'd put there. Vaguely he thought it was a good thing that his uniform would cover the spot. That thought was followed by a strong desire to mark the boy in a way that wouldn't be hidden under mere clothes.

Danny lifted his hips, sighing softly as Vlad's cock slid free even though it brought with it the slow drip of the elder's cum down his inner thighs. His legs were still shaky from his ordeal and he ended up flopping back down on the other hybrid. "Vlad.. untie me now.. please," he begged between pants for breath.

Vlad hummed his assent, reaching around his armful of halfa to the ropes that kept Danny's arms bound. He fiddled blindly with the knots before one of them slipped free and he could begin the long process of unbinding Danny. Or maybe he could just undo the knots, loosen the ropes, and let the boy wiggle himself out. Yes, that sounded good. Vlad loosened the ropes and then gave up, wrapping his arms around Danny. He rubbed his hands over Danny's back, up into his hair, down to squeeze his ass. He buried his nose in Danny's neck. "You smell good," he said randomly.

Danny huffed slightly. "I'm sure if I didn't you would insist on giving me a bath," he muttered. He squirmed in Vlad's arms, managing to get the rest of the rope off after a few moments. He relaxed into Vlad's touches, his body craving affection to round off the sex. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and pulled him down so they were laying side by side. With a soft smirk he pulled the tie from Vlad's hair, sliding his fingers through the long silver strands.

He leaned up for another kiss when a frantic buzzing started up from the chair Vlad's suit was draped on. Cell phone call. Danny pulled away and shrugged his shoulders before lying back on the bed.

Vlad growled at the buzzing. He slapped his hand on the chair, dragging the offending pants along with. He glared at the cell phone but his expression immediately changed to one of surprise and wary suspicion once he saw the number. He immediately got up. A hand was rubbed through Danny's hair almost as an afterthought before he flipped the phone open and all but rushed out of the room. Still, the door couldn't close fast enough. "Maddie, what a pleasure," he said, voice carefully neutral. The door finally clicked shut, blocking Danny from the rest of the conversation.

"Hello Vlad," Maddie said flatly from the other end of the line. "Jack tells me Danny is volunteering for you after school. Something about getting settled in as the new mayor." Her tone changed to one of deep suspicion. "Apparently you need him for six hours after school and one hour before it... Do you mind telling me what exactly you have for a sixteen year old boy to do for seven hours every day?"

Given her tone Vlad had to remind himself that she couldn't see or smell him. That she had no idea his belly was still splashed with her son's cum, that he smelled like he'd been rutting against a tight, young ass. He composed himself and brought up the voice he used with any other business venture, specifically those where he had a great deal to lose if he failed. "You've seen his grades, Madeline," he began. "Somehow, somewhere the school system has failed him. Whatever attempts at discipline they perform on the boy have no effect. And how could they if they're the ones failing him? Daniel needs some sort of extracurricular activity badly. I don't mean something meaningless like chess club or whatever. He needs something real if he's ever going to have some sort of future after high school. I admit, 7 hours a day is a bit much for an internship but I only expect his schedule to stay this hectic for a week. After that, well, we'll see."

"Well," Maddie huffed. "I have seen his grades but I would be delighted to know how you managed to get your hands on them. Last time I checked that was private." There was a shuffling on the end of the line as Maddie started to pace. "I appreciate your concern, and I realize Jack named you Danny's godfather. But that was a long time ago and for you to suddenly take this much of an interest is… unusual." Her voice dropped to a heated whisper. "And don't think I've forgotten what happened in Colorado, Vlad. I think your exact words were 'Please dump Jack and stay here, you and Danny both can'. If I get one hint that you're doing something to him…"

Vlad bit his lip, taking stock of her points and reaching for the most obvious answers. "My dear, concerning his grades he told me," Vlad said, "That's why I'm taking it upon myself to have a tutor available during his internship with me. Hence why his hours are so long." There was at least some kernel of truth to that even if the lessons Vlad taught Danny had nothing to do with school. "He'd do well to have an opportunity to learn outside of the school's quite frankly hostile environment. Did you know when I picked him up from school this afternoon his uniform was ripped apart and his jaw riddled with bruises? I know it's not my place because as you said, I haven't taken an interest before and you're right, it's not my place now to take any sort of familial interest in him. But have you talked to the school about what he endures at the hands of his peers? If what I saw today was any indication of the bullying he undergoes every day then no wonder his grades are poor and he has no interest in improving."

There was a long cold silence on the end of the line. "We've had a few calls about Danny starting fights, but Mr. Lancer has never mentioned bullying," Maddie admitted. "Has he talked about this with you?" There was less venom in her tone now; the thought that Vlad knew more about her son's life than she did was an unsettling one.

"I haven't pressed," Vlad said, spinning a web of half-truths. "The most he'll say is that he can take care of himself and that it's not a big deal. And then he refuses to talk to me for a while afterward." Time to move in... "I'm surprised you'd believe the teacher's story that Daniel was starting fights. Have you seen the size of the other boys in his class? No sane person as small as Daniel would start a fight with them. It's much more likely that in possibly every case he was picked on or hit first and the mob would make up their own story to tell the teacher. Our word against his. Truth has a habit of... getting lost in situations like that." His sense of irony started tickling.

The grinding of a chair being pulled across the kitchen floor filled his ear. "I suppose that true, but I don't see how seven hours of paperwork is supposed to help with that. Work experience alone won't ensure his future and I can't sit by and let him just bullied for the rest of his high school career." Maddie trailed off, remembering who she was taking to. "Never mind, this is something we will have to talk about when he gets home. As a family. " She said a quick goodbye and the line went dead.

Vlad hung up the phone and sighed in relief. That... could have gone a lot worse. He trudged back into his bedroom to find Danny still on the bed. The blankets were pulled up everywhere, the sheets were pawed at, the pillows in disarray, everything pulled and piled around like a nest. Danny had made himself quite comfortable.

"Comfy?" Vlad asked.

"Mmm," Danny hummed from somewhere underneath the duvet. He pushed the blanket off and sat up, revealing the long white shirt draped loosely over his shoulders and buttoned up at the front. Vlad's dress shirt. It looked comically large on Danny's slender frame, reaching down to the middle of his thighs. Thighs which were still visibly covered in drying cum.

"It's freaking cold in here," Danny commented, crossing his arms over his chest. The extra inch of sleeve hung over his hands.

Vlad chanced to glance down at himself. He wasn't the slightest bit cold despite the drying layer of sweat and cum that clung to him. No goosebumps, no shrinkage, no nothing. "Perhaps you need me to keep you warm," he said. He climbed onto the bed and laid down, enjoying it softness and its newly acquired scent. He wanted to find some way to bottle that scent, the smell of Daniel and sex and fresh sweat and needy, writhing orgasm...

Vlad stretched out in the bed before sitting up and wrapping his arms around the boy, dragging him forcibly back into bed without even letting him take off his borrowed shirt.

Danny whined briefly. His orgasm was over and done with long enough for him to feel self-conscious again but the feeling drifted away as the blanket was pulled over the two of them. The bed was soft and Vlad was warm and he had nearly fallen asleep in math class as it was. He felt rather small in Vlad's embrace. It helped if he maintained eye contact to remind himself that he wasn't just some plaything for Vlad. His arms closed around the elder's back and his mind began to wander. He nuzzled into the man's neck and sighed deeply.

Vlad held the boy close. They hadn't done this before, held each other in bed this long after orgasm. Usually it was just fast and dirty and then one or the other left after post-coital bliss faded and reality came crashing back in. But this... This was... nice. Quite nice.

"Hey Vlad?"

And then Danny had to ruin it by asking a question. "What is it, Little Badger?"

Danny paused, wondering if he could back out of the question now. "I just wanted to know..." he said, sounding more defensive than he intended. "Why…why me?"

Vlad sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. Of all the uncomfortable questions he hadn't expected that one. He'd expected one about the phone call from his mother or what his plans were after the week was up or why he agreed to this week of punishment. "Because you're you," he said. He didn't know how else to explain it without insulting Danny somehow.

Danny huffed, making the effort to retrieve his hand so he could slap himself in the face in exasperation. "Oh well then never mind, that completely explains the creepy stalking and the threats to tie me to your bed or lock me in a cage. Not to mention your complete disregard for laws or human decency. Maybe I should start being someone else." He grumbled and ducked his head udder the blankets, seething slightly. "You need to read those romance books more closely, Vlad," he said, his comment muffled by the bedding. "You suck at this."

Vlad gave Danny an unimpressed look then smacked him on the back of the head. "And you do so much better," he purred, his words at complete odds to his tone. "You remember our first, ah, encounter. You threw yourself at me in the heat of battle and then acted completely affronted when I responded. I had to hold you down until you made up your fool mind about what you were even trying to accomplish. And in case you hadn't noticed, neither of us is human. Why should their laws and their decency matter? Maybe you still feel some obligation toward acting like them given you remember what it was like to be them. I don't." Vlad pulled the blankets off of Danny, looking down at his little badger snuggled against his chest. He smirked down at him, a smirk that seemed almost to cross into the territory of a fond smile.

Danny pouted some more, still refusing to look at Vlad but equally unwilling to move away from his heat source. "Tackling and biting are perfectly legitimate attack strategies, you're the one who made it awkward," he grumbled. "I wasn't trying to accomplish anything more than getting in a cheap shot."

"I certainly don't regret where it led us, though," Vlad said.

Danny shifted a little and started pawing at Vlad's chest out of frustration. "And another thing, human laws seem to suit you just fine whenever you have to write them or sue someone." He looked Vlad in the eyes, bright blue meeting dull navy. "Besides, we're only half ghost. For all we know we're still mortal. Neither of us has died yet to test it out."

"Human laws are tools. I use them against humans and against those who insist upon pretending to be human. Just as humans use them against each other. They're as binding to me as a wrench or a screwdriver." Vlad ran his fingers through jet black hair as her spoke. "You choose if those laws apply to you. You and I are the only ones who can make that choice. I've chosen and benefited. And I'd rather neither of us died to test some theory of mortality. After all, what if we are? Were I still alone it wouldn't matter to me whether I was mortal or not. But you're here, Daniel. You exist. That fact changes everything. We're not alone. That's the only reason the question of mortality matters."

Danny felt something in his chest tighten. God, Vlad was such a lonely man it was painful sometimes. It did put a few things into perspective though. Danny had always knew he was the only thing standing between Vlad and the insanely destructive things he did… but what if the man's sanity depended on him much more then he realized? Danny pushed the thought away.

"I suppose so," Danny admitted, shifting closer to Vlad again. "Still if that's the case I hope we're not immortal, I don't think I could keep up with this game of cat and mouse for a hundred years, never mind thousands."

Vlad chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Danny's back. One hand stayed in the boy's hair, rubbing behind his ears. Loneliness was so very boring. He'd had 20 years of loneliness. Without someone there to chase, to pursue, to impress, to hold, to fight, to win or lose to, he'd been getting very bored. Bored enough to do something... permanent. "I'm sure we'd only chase each other until we tired of it," he said. "Then we'd likely find some creative way to end the game once and for all."

Danny pushed against Vlad's chest and crawled on top of him, using his shoulder as a pillow. "Okay, but we're not getting married," Danny said, yawning. "I'm putting my foot down about that now." His sleepiness was catching up to him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, willing away the world around him.

Vlad chuckled as the boy apparently decided he was more comfortable than the bed. He reached down and brought the duvet up to Danny's neck, tucking them both in. His hand stayed in Danny's hair, stroking him as he felt the boy grow heavy as sleep overcame him.

Let him sleep. He had a long day. And the week did not promise many shorter ones.

Vlad's mind raced, keeping him awake. The phone call with Maddie echoed in his ears. He did not like the idea of anyone laying a hand on his pet. Not without acting under Vlad's orders or without Vlad's permission. Especially not something so pitifully fragile as a human being. Daniel needed to learn that humans were not creatures that should be allowed to push half-ghosts around. But the boy was far too stubborn to learn such truths in any decent amount of time. Therefore Vlad had to come up with... alternate methods...

Yes. He never promised he wouldn't write and enact inconvenient new laws while Daniel was in his service.


	4. Day 2: The Unobservant

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

This chapter is light on porn, heavy on plot. _Philosophy of Vlad Plasmius_ should be required reading for any aspiring villain.

* * *

Danny sighed deeply, rolling over on his bed. He glared at the blank computer sitting on top of his desk. The computer didn't have any answers so Danny decided to glare at the wall instead. His hair stuck to his forehead in slick black spikes, still wet from the hot shower he used to wash away every trace of Vlad on his body. Especially the sticky cum that had glued his inner thighs together. He slid a hand back and rubbed his ass. His entrance was still a little sore from how roughly he rode Vlad. It was far too easy to forget about the side effects of rough sex while it was happening. He closed his eyes but in the absence of sight he was presented with a scarily accurate mental image of a naked Vlad towering over him... or lying under him...

He snapped his eyes open again, glaring at the clock. It was almost midnight; he should have been asleep by now. If his mom walked in and saw he was still awake she would likely have more than a few words. He wasn't in the mood for another talk. She had started drilling him on the day's activities as soon as he got home and he already had more than his daily fill of topics he didn't really want to talk about. It was just like Vlad to make his life harder by mentioning the bruises, trying to shift the attention away from himself. At least it sent his mom down the wrong track. He had no clue what his parents would do if they found out what was really going on between him and Vlad. Probably disown him, kick him out, burn all pictures of him and move to Nebraska.

Worse, Vlad would also probably end up in jail or at the very least arrested for corrupting a minor. That in itself wasn't the worse part, though. That came later when Vlad would kidnap him and he wouldn't be able to see him family and friends ever again, even if they could still stand to look at him. A big if...

Danny groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He had way too much on his mind to sleep. He leaned over and turned the lamp on. He continued to stare at the wall, his thoughts running over and over again in his head. The disappointment and hatred on his family's faces got more dramatic with every loop. His eyes began to sting a little. He blinked back tears, trying to wrestle his emotions back into line, completely unaware of the pair of invisible eyes watching him.

Vlad had only intended to drop off the items and then leave. It was, after all, almost midnight. Danny should be fast asleep by now. Then why was the light on? When Plasmius had swooped down through the window, invisible and intangible, he found Danny lying in bed, his face pushed into his pillow. Vlad couldn't be sure but the boy's shoulders were shaking like he was...

...crying?

Danny was just about to lift a hand to brush away the small drops on his cheek when his lips parted and his next breath came out cold as ice. He shivered and sat up, scanning the room for threats. He couldn't see anything but that wasn't unusual when fighting ghosts. There was an ever so slight shift in the air. He turned, sensing the other presence in the room. White rings washed over his frame and he crouched on the bed, green eyes wide, ready for attack.

Vlad lightly touched down on the floor of Danny's bedroom. He decided to play a waiting game. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossing his chest. Not a sound escaped him as he watched Danny, curious as to what he would do. He took the time to observe the boy, to see if he could divine the source of his distress. Danny wasn't injured... No more bruised than he'd been when last Vlad saw him. So this wasn't a physical pain. Something emotional then. It couldn't be distress over what he was going to do about the town; that was already being taken care of. Familial distress? Possible. The elder Fentons did seem to have a disturbing hold on the boy.

Danny broke the silence himself, snuffling as he tried to hide his fluctuating emotional state. He expected the ghost to realize it had been discovered and attack. He waited another moment, feeling the presence in the room and the invisible eyes on him. The final clue didn't click till he smelled him, though. Danny was almost surprised to realize he knew what Vlad smelled like but considering how much time they spent together... It wasn't that surprising, really. He belly-flopped into bed and changed back into human form, grabbing one of his pillows and throwing it at where he thought Vlad must be.

Vlad watched as the pillow hit the wall, the wall opposite of where he was leaning.

"Go away," Danny growled, his voice somewhat shaky. Despair and frustration welled up in his chest. "This is all your fault anyway..."

Ah, so that was it. Vlad realized the boy wanted to blame him for something. Taking advantage of him, most likely. In that case it wouldn't do to remind Danny of his compliance in his own seduction; that would have to wait until later. Vlad drifted over to the bed and laid a hand on the back of Danny's head, gently stroking the spiky damp hair.

"And what, praytell, did I do now?" Vlad asked.

Danny's chest heaved, taking deep breaths. He tilted his head a bit so his words wouldn't be muffled as he hid his face in the mattress. "Everything..." he muttered bitterly. Danny swallowed another sob that threatened to escape. He was too exhausted for fighting. "Why couldn't we have just been enemies? You're twice my age, you knew my parents in college, you want to kill my dad, you're an evil selfish businessman who doesn't care who he steps on..."

He fisted the sheets, pulling away from Vlad's hand. "My family, my friends... they're going to find out... they're going to hate me..."

Vlad's eyes widened. What? Ohhhhh.. That sort of made sense. He supposed he could see where Danny was coming from. After all, if people found out about him and Daniel he'd have to steal the boy away and then hide in a third world country, pull assets from all sorts of projects, rearrange his company's management... It would be an utter hassle.

"Shh," Vlad shushed. His hand followed Danny, going to his back and rubbing between his shoulder blades. "They're not going to find out."

Danny turned his head, his eyes red from unshed tears. "That's easy for you to say. You never doubt yourself until your plans blow up in your face." The rubbing between his shoulder blades calmed him a little but it was like using a bucket of sand on a forest fire. "I managed to outsmart you multiple times when I was just fourteen."

Danny's shoulders slumped again. "It's only been two days and Mom already suspected something. What if next time she decides to come and check in on me when you're bending me over your desk?"

"They won't find out," Vlad growled. His eyes flared, glowing a brighter red for a moment before quieting down. He had to convince the boy of this. Even if Vlad considered the boy's family a dangerous variable that should be removed from the equation he knew that Danny still relied on that variable. It weakened him. It weakened him enough that he was reduced to crying in his bed with the mere possibility that Maddie might suspect something.

"I can promise you," Vlad offered. The boy seemed to put stock in a man's word and how often did Vlad willingly promise things? "Even if one of your parents managed to walk in on us they wouldn't find out."

Danny shock his head. "I don't see how you can promise that. We couldn't manage to go invisible in time, not if they caught us by surprise." Danny's hand moved to grip the front of Vlad's suit, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around the elder's torso. He needed comfort beyond simple words. "I can't lose them, Vlad, they're all I have," he whimpered softly.

Vlad stayed invisible as he sank down to sit on the edge of Danny's bed. He wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. He ran the fingers of one hand through Danny's hair, held him close with the other. "They're not all you have," he whispered. "You have me. We're not going to get caught. Together we're far too crafty for that. They'll never see what they don't want to see."

Danny made a small noise, as close to an agreement as Vlad was going to get at the moment. He ran his fingers up Vlad's chest until he found the man's shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his enemy's neck. Danny seemed to fit just right in Vlad's arms. It seemed a pity that he still had some growing to do. Maybe being half ghost would have taken care of that. It certainly seemed to have taken care of Vlad in that regard...

Danny sighed and tried to put it out of his mind. Thinking about it would just drive him mad. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked "Do you have some kind of device that alerts you if my happiness levels drop?" He meant it as a joke but he honestly wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

"Actually, I came to drop a few things off for you," Vlad said. "A uniform that doesn't look like you were shoved in a locker. Some instructions for tomorrow morning along with everything you will need to follow those instructions. I have a meeting tomorrow morning so I wanted you to know that I won't be seeing you until after school." He nuzzled Danny's hair, inhaling his scent. His arms held him tight, a subtle reminder of whom Danny belonged to. And that he would be kept safe...

Danny slumped against the elder. Being trapped in Vlad's hug was much more soothing that it had any right to be. "Oh, okay," he whispered, trying not to sound disappointed. He would get to sleep in a little and he wouldn't have to make up an excuse for leaving early, didn't that make it better?

He would deal with whatever instructions Vlad had for him in the morning. But for now...

"Could you... stay a little longer?" he asked, kicking himself internally. Whether he liked it or not the presence of another was relaxing and he really needed that right now. "I can't sleep..."

"I'll stay as long as you want," Vlad said, rubbing his hands over Danny's back to relax him. "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" He knew he was indulging his pet perhaps a bit much. That this week was supposed to be punishment for the boy. But even Vlad knew there were situations where fantasy and reality butted heads. Reality almost always won. If the boy needed comfort then Vlad would have to be the one to provide it.

Danny made another sound, not really an answer. God, he was exhausted. He shifted a little in Vlad's arms, placing his hand on the elder's chest to help orient himself. He leaned up and tried to press his lips to Vlad's. Instead he felt them brushing against the short scruff on Vlad's chin. He pulled back and grumbled; normal people didn't have to worry about their partner being invisible.

Vlad felt lips on his chin. He couldn't help the amused little chuckle as he remembered he was still invisible. Rather than returning to visibility he slid a hand up Danny's neck to his cheek. He tilted the boy's head up to just the right angle. Vlad's lips descended on Danny's in a soft kiss before pulling away. "It's easier if you close your eyes," he whispered before capturing Danny's lips again.

Danny's response was muffed by the kiss but apparently it wasn't important enough to dwell on because he didn't try to relay the message again. He pressed back against Vlad's invisible lips, eyes dropping shut and removing the odd sensation of leaning against thin air. He tried to imagine that there was no one else, no one to judge, no one to impress and nothing to fear. All that mattered was his comfort, his pleasure, and the one giving it to him. He parted his lips and took Vlad's bottom one between his own, sucking softly as they kissed.

Vlad pulled Danny close, nearly crushing the boy against his chest. He knew that sometimes Danny just needed to be held. Vlad's lips parted with a quiet moan as Danny sucked on his lip. Vlad responded by snaking his tongue out to trace Danny's mouth before coaxing his lips open to slide his tongue inside. Hands went up to Danny's hair to grip for a moment before deciding against holding him prisoner, instead roaming up and down Danny's body, trying to touch as much of him as possible.

Automatic reaction made Danny shy away from the exploring fingertips but after a few twitches he settled down and let himself be touched. He wrapped his legs around Vlad's hips, opening his mouth wider and moaning softly as Vlad's tongue brushed his own. He ran it over Vlad's, inadvertently provoking the elder into prodding his tongue, seeking a battle which Danny gladly gave him. The strange taste of the elders saliva in his mouth made Danny shiver, his grip on Vlad tightening.

Vlad scraped the fingers of his gloves up and down Danny's back, the black PVC blunting the sharp claws within to long streaks of sensation. He sucked Danny's tongue into his mouth, stroking along it before scraping it with a sharp fang. He pulled off, trailing his lips down Danny's neck to the juncture with his shoulder. A purr rumbled in his throat before he bared his fangs and sank them into tender flesh.

Danny arched into the sharp pinpricks of pain, his mouth opening in a silent scream. The fresh wounds were only a few centimeters away from the bite marks that Vlad left in his shoulder earlier. "Damn it, Vlad!" Danny gasped, trying to pull away but not wanting to further open the punctures. "You're supposed to be relaxing me, not making me horny!" Another moan followed as Vlad's tongue ran over the bite, soothing it and making the spot tingle with sensation.

Vlad pulled open Danny's pajama shirt and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Once he had the boy splayed out properly he started nuzzling his chest, licking and biting. Oh, but there was a question there, too, a question that demanded an answer. "I can do two things," he said, licking and kissing down Danny's chest. "Whoever said you can't be both relaxed and horny at the same time?" Vlad ran his tongue along the boy's sternum before jumping over to lick a nipple and stab it with an errant fang.

Danny's hands twitched, caught between lust and his better judgement. He didn't push Vlad away, though; he just lay there shivering and twitching. The sudden stab of pain was met with an overeager buck of the teens hips. It was painful but he didn't want it to stop. "Vlad...more..." he whispered, almost incoherent, tugging at whatever part of the elder he could find.

Then the worst sound he could have imagined echoed in his ears. Danny's heart leaped out of his chest and hit the floor.

Footsteps in the hall, the distinct click of his mother's boots.

Danny froze as he forgot to breathe.

Vlad's ear pricked toward the sound. A flurry of activity as he went intangible and took Danny with him, buttoned Danny's pajama shirt, grabbed the blankets and threw them over the both of them, and gave Danny back his tangibility all with impeccable timing. Before Danny had a chance to blink he was tucked into bed.

Vlad's presence hadn't even moved.

Danny's eyes were wide. He could still feel the weight of Vlad leaning over him, one hand tangled in his hair. Vlad's breath tickled his neck slightly. The door handle turned and Danny could swear his heartbeat was loud enough to be heard in the hall.

A head of red hair stuck through the opening in the door. His mother's lavender eyes met his. Guilt and tense fear were written all over his face. He was tucked under the blankets but he didn't look comfortable or relaxed at all. Maddie frowned and stepped into the room.

"You're up kind of late, Sweetie," she said in her mothering tone. "You know you have school tomorrow." She looked at her son carefully.

Danny swallowed, trying to calm himself and ignore the invisible hands. "Yeah I know, Mom, I just... I can't sleep." That was close enough to the truth.

Maddie frowned and sat on the end of the bed. Vlad pulled his legs up, tucking them under him. He couldn't see where he ended and the world begun but he didn't have to. He could feel where everything was, to the point of knowing even where the folds of his cape lay draped.

She was sitting on his cape. Hmph.

Danny felt Vlad shift to allow her the spot. He could hardly believe this was happening; he must be dreaming this, this must be a nightmare. There was no way she could just not notice Vlad.

"Is there something wrong, Sweetie, something you want to tell me?" Maddie asked softly, pulling the teen away from his internal panic attack.

Danny blinked at her for a moment, struggling to answer the typical parental question. "Umm... I..."

Vlad was severely limited in exactly how far he was able to pull away from her. No matter. She couldn't see him, she couldn't feel his presence. She had no ghost sense. She could probably smell him... No, don't think about that. Danny was already nervous enough without Vlad's thoughts adding to the mix. Still, he wondered how the boy was going to answer that question. Yes, Danny, what do you want to tell her?

"I'm… I'm fine, Mom, I told you..." Danny stammered, trying to make it sound more genuine. His mouth worked to spit out the words as soon as they came to mind. "It was just a long day at school is all and Vlad's intern work on top of it... I've just got a lot on my mind." Yeah that sounded good, let's go with that.

Maddie didn't look or feel any less worried. She folded her arms tightly and changed topics to swerve around the roadblock. "How is your work with Vlad?" she asked. "You haven't told us anything about it."

"Um..." Danny stammered. He didn't even know what exactly he was supposed to say they were doing. What did a political intern do anyway? "It's good… there's a lot of paperwork… but sometimes Vlad lets me do more interesting things, like get coffee."

"He lets you handle the paperwork?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Danny cringed on the inside. "Well no," he fumbled. "Well, not the important stuff. Just things like letters and, you know, moving things. Vlad is a little old to be carrying heavy boxes around."

Vlad huffed at the crack about his age. A tense moment followed where he wasn't sure if anyone heard him. No indication of. Interesting. And Maddie's fingers were curled over the fabric of his cape. The red satin had to feel very different from the coarse cotton of the bedspread yet she wasn't noticing. She was as unobservant as Jack...

At least when her attention was fixed on something. Or someone. Like Daniel. The boy wasn't going to get through this alone. He needed some help. That vaunted talent for making excuses apparently didn't stand up under the most important scrutiny.

Vlad slid as close to Danny as he could, his lips almost brushing the shell of his ear. "Taking messages," he whispered. "Providing distraction. Advice on interior design." He hoped Danny was smart enough or at least composed enough not to jump at the voice whispering in his ear.

Danny felt Vlad's breath moving from his neck to his ear so he almost expected the words that reached his ears. He quickly rearranged the ideas, interrupting his mother before she could ask more questions.

"He- um... I also take messages for him and schedule appointments…" Danny skipped over 'providing distraction' because he couldn't say it without thinking about the kind of distractions Vlad preferred him to provide. "He's even asked me for tips on how to redecorate his office. I think I managed to convince him not to hang any deer heads on the walls."

Maddie smiled at that, remembering the decoration at Vlad's hunting lodge. Danny's attempts at humor seemed to be working even if he knew Vlad would probably have a few words for him about being the butt of most of his jokes.

"Well, it sounds like you getting a lot done then," she observed, her eyes falling to the still fading bruises on his jaw. "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to talk about these?" She reached out to touch Danny's jaw. For a second the teen feared Vlad would lash out and bite her but then his brain kicked in and reminded him that apart from the fangs Vlad wasn't actually a snake.

"Yeah, Mom, I told you I was just being clumsy," Danny replied. "Vlad was just overreacting, you know what a drama queen he is."

Maddie gave him a soft smile. "Okay, Danny, but I want you to know that if there's anything wrong you shouldn't hesitate to tell me. Your father and I love you and whatever the problem we won't judge you or ignore you. We're always here to listen if you need to talk."

Danny looked away. "Thanks Mom," he said. "I know."

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. "Goodnight Sweetie. Try to relax and call me if you still can't sleep alright?" Danny nodded as he watched her leave, closing the door behind her.

The moment the door closed Vlad draped his arms around the boy, holding him from behind. "Drama queen, hmm?" he asked, his quiet voice rumbling in his chest. "I'm not sure if I should let you get away with that," he purred. "Perhaps we can see just how quiet you can be..."

Danny made a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine. "It worked, didn't it? I can't suddenly switch from loathing you to adoring you. Knowing Mom she would assume I was brainwashed." He leaned his head back on Vlad's shoulder. "I should have been asleep hours ago. You don't want me passing out on your office floor do you?"

"You have an extra hour to sleep in tomorrow," Vlad said. "But I will be taking your words into consideration tomorrow afternoon." He licked up the side of Danny's neck before kissing him just below his ear.

"You worry too much about what they might see," Vlad continued. "They don't see anything. Your mother was sitting on my cape, constantly trying to put her hand on my boot and she didn't realize I was here. I could speak to you and she didn't hear me. I could have possessed you and she wouldn't have noticed. I could have danced a waltz behind her and she wouldn't have noticed. They don't see what they don't want to see. And trust me, Daniel, they do not see us. It's why they still don't know you're Phantom. Why twenty years after the fact they never even contemplated the idea that I might have been changed by Jack's failure as a scientist.

"We're safe, Daniel. Safe even in broad daylight. Because they will never allow themselves to see." He kissed Danny's neck again before resting his head there with a low sigh.

Danny pressed his legs together. The sudden appearance of his mom had rather hindered his sex drive and he was hoping to keep it that way. "Not everyone is as dumb as we would like them to be, I've had enough close calls with my secret to know that. It only takes one witness before it all falls apart. There's enough evidence that anyone could piece it together." He managed to gain a little space to move in Vlad's arms and twisted so he could rest his head on the man's chest.

He shook his head, nuzzling under the blankest and against Vlad. "I don't want to think about it," he said, closing his eyes tightly and willing sleep to come.

Vlad stretched out on the hardly comfortable bed, trying to make the best of it. "Then sleep, Little Badger," he whispered.

And now Vlad was left with a situation. The second time in one day that the boy was falling asleep in his arms. Vlad was no pillow. There was no reason for this! He should just leave here and now before the boy got any more comfortable. Vlad could feel Daniel grow heavy with sleep. He should leave. But not yet. Vlad ran his fingers through the boy's hair, rubbing behind his ears softly. The boy murmured and relaxed as he did, snuggling closer. Thin arms gripped him tighter. A young face nuzzled against his chest.

Vlad smiled. Invisibility meant no one would ever have to see. No one would ever have to know.

By the time he phased out of Daniel's arms and flew off into the night the boy was fast asleep.


	5. Day 3: Office Christening

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

Just because the hero is on his knees doesn't mean the villain stops plotting.

* * *

Danny walked slower than usual, his concentration on his phone. He flipped through his history one last time, making sure he removed every trace of the picture he took this morning. Coming up with nothing, he sighed and put it away. Now if only he could get the image out of his head. Vlad was just the type of guy to need proof that he had inserted the damn toy, although Danny had to admit that Vlad trusting him less then he could throw him was partially justified. It didn't make him any less pissed off about it though.

Right now there was a picture on Vlad's phone of him lying on his bed with his legs spread, one hand toying with the plug shoved inside him, the other holding the camera out like he was posing for amateur porn. It had taken the gruesome murder of every last shred of dignity he had to send that picture. At least Vlad had the courtesy to text back so he didn't have to worry about it ending up on the internet. Blue eyes closed tightly and a hand tightened around the strap of his backpack. It wasn't for nothing though. He had managed to follow Vlad's orders to the letter so now there was nothing to punish him for. He followed the instructions on how to properly tie his tie. He'd worn his new perfectly pressed uniform and managed to dodge Dash and the other football players by sticking close to the teachers and running down the halls. No ghost powers meant no accidental orgasms. Vlad would be proud. Not that he cared.

He walked through the large doors of city hall and passed the receptionist who waved him in. He nudged open Vlad's office door with his shoulder, walking into a room that looked very different from when he had last been here last. There were a few comfortable looking sofas and armchairs pushed against both walls, new carpeting, a new mahogany desk, and a flatscreen TV mounted on the wall. Vlad sat in a high-backed swivel chair behind that desk.

Danny dropped his bag by the door and walked over to the armchair closest to Vlad. He dropped into the chair, sitting sideways with his legs hanging over the armrest. "Wow, you sure don't do subtle, do you?" he asked.

"Subtle doesn't get the point across well enough," Vlad said, not looking up from the paperwork he was reading. His latest evil plan involved a lot of convincing, a lot of angry civilians, and an awful lot of writing. Worse, since this was a plan that he wanted to work he couldn't just overshadow the people involved. And bribes were never the answer this early into a political career. He reached the end of the page and finally put it down. He resisted the urge to rub his eyes, refusing to show fatigue this early in the day. No, he had plans for today.

"If you can't sit in a chair correctly I will have to revoke your right to use chairs," Vlad purred, fixing Danny with a long glare.

Danny blinked at him then looked at the floor. "With that carpet the floor looks twice as comfortable as any of these chairs," he said. He swung his legs back over but still slouched in his seat. "I can't help but feel that was the idea." He crossed his arms and looked Vlad in the eyes, feeling a lot more confident than he had in the last few days. "I did everything you told me," he said trying not to sound proud of it. "Just... please tell me you're not planning on keeping the picture."

Vlad gave Danny a smirk. He'd already archived the picture and deleted it from anywhere that might be traced by normal means. He didn't answer Danny's question, instead preferring to let the boy stew in his own ambiguity.

Vlad looked the boy up and down. He remembered the list he'd given him. He wore a real tie, that was an accomplishment. He had proof of the boy wearing the plug, at least long enough to take a photo. Danny even looked like he'd managed to avoid being hunted down and used as a punching bag by the football team. "Why, yes, I do believe you did," Vlad allowed. "You even managed to avoid being caught in the middle of a dog fight."

"I hope it was worth it to see me all nice and pretty. I had to run and hide all day like the pathetic geek Dash says I am," Danny scoffed, straightening his tie. In the end he had to ask for his dad's help to get it done properly but Vlad didn't need to know that.

"So do I get a reward for behaving?" Danny asked. He was mostly trying to be smug but the last time Vlad said the word 'reward' he had almost enjoyed himself. With nothing to hope for one starts looking forward to the more pleasant punishments. Or at least that's what Danny told himself.

"It means you don't get punished," Vlad said. "Come here, Daniel." And this is what he got for indulging his pet too early in the game: reward-driven, concession seeking, no fear of the lash at all. Vlad would have to remedy that. Later, though. Right now he had plans. After all, he had this brand new office, this beautiful desk, all the little touches he'd added to the place, and now he needed to christen it. Needed to break a few things in. He motioned to the floor beside his chair, gesturing for Danny to kneel like a good little pet.

Danny huffed, looking at the indicated spot for a moment. He pulled his feet up on the chair and started undoing his shoes, getting rid of the most annoying part of his uniform before they got down to business. Once they were off he loosened his tie a bit so he could breathe easier. He threw his shoes next to Vlad's desk and settled down on the plush carpet, his legs tucked under him as he posed the way Vlad liked. He noted the spark of lust in the elder's eyes.

"Good boy," Vlad praised. He was learning. It made Vlad feel a little less hopeless about his plans when Danny showed himself capable of being trained, of being taught. He ran his hand through Danny's hair, ruffling the black strands and rubbing his fingertips behind Danny's ears.

Danny let the traces of a smile play on his lips. How come he never saw couples doing this ear rubbing thing on TV? It felt fantastic. It was almost relaxing enough to make him forget that Vlad was getting ready to start his next perverted fantasy. Somehow being treated like a pet made him feel a bit like he was one. He had to resist the temptation to make meowing sounds and lick Vlad's fingers. It was probably just his inner child missing playing pretend or something else psychological that Jazz would love to explain to him at great lengths.

Vlad swiveled his chair around so he was looking at his pretty pet kneeling between his legs. Ah, that was a sight he would never tire of. "I have something for you," Vlad purred. His hands reached out to undo the knot that kept Danny's tie settled around his neck.

"Oh really? Is it something I'm going to like?" Danny asked, eyes narrowing out of contentment rather than suspicion.

"I think you'll quite like this," Vlad said. Especially given how he reacted to having his ears rubbed. There was a definite sense of something animalistic in Danny. A sense that Vlad found himself itching to indulge, just to see how far Danny would let it go. He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a flat square box. He held it out for the boy to take. "Open it," he said, his tone indulgent.

Danny blinked at the box with a mix of confusion and suspicion as if he was being presented with a gift from a great white shark. He had not been expecting gifts form Vlad at all; he knew the older man made a point of not trying to bribe him with money or gifts. After all, the loyalty gained from such things was paper thin at best. So if it wasn't a bribe it had to be something that was meant to enhance Vlad's enjoyment of his Danny, just like the uniform. Danny took the box and rested it in his lap. He would say 'thank you' when he was sure it wouldn't make his life miserable. He lifted the top off and stared at the little strip of leather inside. Was it a whip? No to short. And it had funny little silver things on it. It looked like a belt but it was far too small for his hips. Then finally it clicked. A collar, like for a dog. He lifted it from the box, his eyes darting from it to Vlad.

"You're... not serious," Danny stammered, holding the black leather in his hands. It was very soft and it bent easily. It wouldn't be uncomfortable, but still the idea... "You... really want me to be some kind of pet for you?"

Vlad stroked down Danny's neck with a soft fingertip. "There are many different meanings behind a collar, Daniel," he said. "What this means to you and I... Well... To be frank, you're mine. At least for now. It's a sign, a symbol, even if no one else sees. It's something subtle that reminds the both of us of your submission to me. Something that isn't as distracting as a butt plug. Something that isn't overly gaudy or obvious like you'd normally suspect from me. Something that you don't have to take off if you don't want to. Something that I can hook a leash onto so I don't have to lead you around by a tie. Yes, Daniel, I want you to be my pet." Most of all he wanted Danny to accept this without being ordered to.

The teenager didn't notice but he was trembling at that moment. His brain seemed to have short circuited. He gripped the collar tightly, trying to get some logical thought running again, but his attempts at reason were being drowned out by something in his chest hammering away. A guttural feeling from his core screamed in his ear. While it normally cried out in fear or warned of danger this time it was clawing at a single word over and over.

_Yes, yes, yes..._

He passed the collar back to Vlad, holding his head up. He knew he couldn't put it on himself; Vlad had to do it. He tried to convince himself this was a logical choice, that he'd already agreed to give himself to Vlad for a week so what difference did a piece of leather make. But he couldn't quite hear the reasoned argument over this strange kinky side he was just starting to discover screaming "Take me, take me, take me!" in the back of his head.

Vlad slipped the collar around Danny's offered neck. His hands slowly slipped the leather band through the buckle. Two fingers went next to heated skin, slipping between neck and collar to figure its proper tightness. He buckled the collar and then drew his fingers along its circumference, feeling the soft skin of Danny's neck next to the soft leather of the collar. He couldn't divine why Danny offered his neck. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter why. That he was collared and that was good enough for this week's activities. Still, he found himself pondering, guessing, hoping that Danny did this not because he felt he had to but because he wanted to. It almost seemed too much to ask. But the look in his eyes...

Danny's hooded blue eyes were so convincing.

Vlad sat up and admired his handiwork. Danny knelt on the floor, his legs tucked under him in decent form. His back was straight, his neck still stretched upward, his eyes half-closed, his expression... Vlad dropped a hand onto his own thigh. "Come up here, Little Badger," he purred.

It took a moment before the command penetrated the swirling mix of emotions, making a mess of Danny's sanity. He swallowed, feeling the collar bob with the movement. This was madness; he didn't belong to anyone. Least of all Vlad. Pull it together, Danny, you don't want this. He got to his feet. The urge to punch the elder flitted into existence but it was soon squashed by a hotter sensation that begged him to sit in Vlad's lap. It whispered in his ear and made it hard to think.

_Own me, want me, love me, take me..._

It was almost like a drug. When he walked in here he had been completely logical but then Vlad offered this one piece of devotion to him and now… now he couldn't even...

The seat was large enough that he could place his legs on either side of Vlad's, straddling his lap as they sat face-to-face. Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, his hands dipping just low enough to grip the boy's hips. If this stupid belt wasn't in the way he could slip his hands underneath the waistband of Danny's pants to cup his ass.

Danny looked utterly delectable with the collar on. A light blush graced his cheeks, his pupils were blown, his expression just on the far side of unsure. Vlad figured he'd just have to convince the boy to keep the collar then. He leaned forward and captured Danny's lips in a kiss.

Arms wrapped around Vlad's neck, their lips locked and Danny was so glad to have something tangible to focus on again. He slowly came back to life in Vlad's arms, he finally had an outlet for his emotions. Gentle kissing moved to passionate, then tongues got involved. Danny moaned softly into Vlad's mouth. His fingers gripped the lapels of the elder's suit, pulling slightly whenever Vlad's kissing lessened even a little.

Eventually, his lungs burning, Danny finally pulled away. He wasn't sure exactly when he had gotten hard but he could tell from how he was sitting he wasn't the only one. A few moments to cool down and he might just get his wits back.

"So," he asked, still slightly winded. "Am I an easier sell then my mother or are you trying harder this time?"

There was one immediate benefit to this collar. Vlad wrapped his fingers around the silver D-ring at Danny's throat and yanked. A slight yank, just enough to remind Danny who held the leash in this situation. He didn't expect to answer. It took effort not to be surprised with himself when he did. "Your mother would not have allowed me to collar her," he said. "She would have collared me." Vlad regained his composure, his control over the situation, by phasing a hand through the cloth covering Danny's butt and grabbing the bare skin. He felt the faint buzzing hum.

Harsh treatment and thinly veiled antagonism? Danny was used to this. A sharp whine tore from his throat as the buzzing inside him started. Danny had been good all day, hadn't tripped it once, and he quickly realized his break had only made him more sensitive to it. He had nearly forgotten just how pleasant, how unnerving it was. "I… I told you I kept it in," he muttered, resting his head on Vlad's shoulder. Soft sounds of confused pleasure rose from his throat.

"I never doubted you had," Vlad purred. He nuzzled Danny's neck, kissing just below where the collar sat around his neck. He just loved to hear those sounds, soft mewling sounds of quiet pleasure. He pulled his hand out from between layers of reality and dropped the ghost powers. Time to do this right. "Take off your belt," he murmured.

Danny didn't move right away. Normally at this point he would be ordered to strip. Taking off his belt was oddly specific. The long piece of leather came loose under his fingertips, the buckle undone before he pulled it form the belt loops. He folded it over in his hand, holding it rather awkwardly. He was unsure if he should toss it away or hand it to Vlad.

Vlad took advantage of Danny's suddenly loosened waistline by sliding his hands underneath the fabric of his pants. Silk panties slid against his hands, attesting to Danny's willingness to follow orders. Vlad drew his fingernails along the silken fabric before sliding his hands up then back down, under the feminine underwear. Vlad groped Danny's ass, gently kneading the globes of his butt cheeks in a way that he knew to be pleasing. He used his hand's current location as leverage, pulling Danny further onto his lap, settling the boy's crotch on top of his own. He thrust up, rubbing his clothed arousal against Danny's.

Danny dropped the belt. The feeling of Vlad's hand sliding under his clothes was somehow even more intense than when he was naked. He gripped Vlad's upper arms and his hips began to rock, holding Vlad close as he ground against him slowly. Danny closed his eyes, getting lost in the movements and pleasure as he rutted against the elder.

Vlad kissed the boy, tugging on his lower lip with teeth. He used the leverage of his hands gripping Danny tight to grind their cocks together. He moaned as slow spikes of pleasure meandered through him, threatening to drown him in their lazy sensation. He had plans for today but this was almost too nice to stop.

Danny's eyes were shut tight. His only thoughts were on the friction of their hips and the hands in his pants feeling him up from behind. Pressed flush together, he could feel Vlad's every movement as flashes of pleasure and he knew the elder was feeling just the same. They rutted together like two horny animals, time blending together until a sharp spike of bliss tore a cry from the younger. Vlad's hands had gone invisible again and the vibration mixed with the frantic grinding pulled him steadily to his limit. "Vlad… V-vlaaaad…" Danny moaned helplessly, unsure if he would be punished for cumming this time. Unsure if he even cared.

Vlad purred, his face buried in the crook of Danny's neck. He could feel the boy was close, so very close. He could feel it in the twitching of his cock, the straining of his hips, the jolt of shock that melted into acceptance as he turned his hands invisible so close to that vibrating plug... Too close. Danny moaned his name so pretty. Vlad snapped his hands visible and forced Danny to stop moving. "Not yet, Little Badger," he murmured. He kissed Danny's neck. "Not quite yet."

Danny made a sound that he didn't even think a human voice could manage. A soft, needy, pitiful whine reverberated in his chest. The usual ache that came after he was denied was settling in and growing with every second of slow nothingness. Danny pulled away from Vlad and sat back on his lap, his hand straying to his crotch before he remembered he wasn't allowed to do that. The hand froze then rested on his leg instead. "Let me guess," he muttered huskily. "You have plans for me."

"I do," Vlad said. "And now I'll have to amend them. Something nice for a good little pet, for asking before cumming." He rubbed Danny behind the ears and nuzzled his neck. "But first... First I have some equipment I'd like to test. On the floor, pet."

Danny found his mind blank, his focus not really solidifying like it should. He paused, caught between the low buzz of happiness from pleasing his master and the part of his mind that told him that he should not be happy about that at all.

Vlad's legs opened a bit, stirring the boy in his lap and forcing Danny to slide to the floor with a bump. Blue eyes blinked up at Vlad, shifting to pull his knees up to cover his erection. His cheeks flushed with heat.

Vlad ran his fingers through Danny's hair. "Good pet," he whispered. He pulled open a drawer, looking for something... Ah yes... He pulled a rather short leather leash from the drawer, a leash with silver clips on both ends. "You look so beautiful like this, Daniel. Time to keep you there for a little while." He clipped one end to Danny's collar and the other to a hidden eye-hook underneath his desk.

Danny flinched, he hated it when Vlad called him beautiful. That usually meant he was in a position where he was utterly helpless. The sound to metal clinking caught his attention and Danny found himself staring at the leash that bound him to the underside of Vlad's desk. He tugged on it, eyebrows raised. "Seriously?" he asked, confused. He tested how far the leash would let him move but the length was so short he couldn't even crawl out from under the desk. Admittedly it was somewhat roomy down here but it was the principle of the thing. He turned over and stretched out his legs, trying to make himself more comfortable. Vlad had even placed a pillow under here for him to lean against. "This is your plan?" Danny asked. "Tying me up like a pet in the back garden?"

"You're not in the back garden," Vlad pointed out. "I have some work I need to get done before I can properly play with you. Perhaps while you're there you can take care of something for me. It's quite distracting and mostly your fault anyway." He unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his aching cock. Vlad reached for his desk and pulled, rolling his chair close enough that he could get some actual work done. He then petted Danny's hair, rubbing behind his ears. "Be a good pet for me and I'll make you feel so good..."

Danny shifted back a little as Vlad pulled out his cock. He shivered in disgust as his mouth started to water. It was suddenly dark under the desk as Vlad pulled close and Danny found himself curling up in the empty space. Snubbed for paperwork, lovely...

Danny leaned on Vlad's leg, ignoring the hard length for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Above him the scratch of pen on paper began. Vlad was seriously going to try to do work with his cock out and a teenager tied under his desk. He huffed angrily, his hot breath ghosting over Vlad's cock, causing the thigh he was leaning on to twitch just the tiniest bit. A slow smile crossed Danny's lips, his own manhood throbbing in approval of the dirty thoughts.

Let's see how long it took to put an end to that work…

Vlad was making some final notes on tomorrow's official proposal to the city council. After all, if this Spectral Insurance plan was going to go anywhere he needed to go through all official channels. Especially since a tax increase was likely going to be necessary. He paused, his breath catching in his throat as he felt a soft tongue pressed to the head of his cock. It lapped at the underside before sliding along the ridge in a long, lazy swirl. He bit his lip and tried to focus on what he was doing. Proposal. Right. He managed to make a few more notes before that tongue did something else, something distracting.

A quiet whine belied his distraction.

Danny took his sweet time teasing the hard flesh under his tongue, coating every inch with saliva and working his way from tip to base. The teen wrapped his arms around Vlad's thighs, holding the elder still as he worked. He flicked the tip of Vlad's cock with his tongue while holding it still with his hand. He traced around the head and dipped the very tip of his tongue into Vlad's slit. The low whine from the elder brought a cocky smile to his lips. Ohhh, Vlad was going to regret this one. Danny opened his mouth and rested the head of Vlad's cock on the tip of his tongue, the heat of his mouth tantalizingly close.

Vlad closed his eyes and tried not to whine again. Being distracted was not helping him get this done any faster. He balled his left hand into a fist, digging his fingernails into his palm. That gave him something else to focus on as he felt that warm, wet heat so close and yet so far... Danny was being quite the evil little pet. He went back to his paperwork, pen scratching notes on the page. Perhaps just a little erratically...

Under the desk the teenager smirked to himself, waiting until the pen strokes overhead grew regular before moving forward and taking Vlad into his mouth. Hot flesh slid across his tongue as Danny's eyes fell shut, his own manhood throbbing. He took as much of Vlad's length as he could fit and then some. He overshot it and had a horrible moment where his throat rebelled against the cocktip on the back of his tongue. Danny pulled back and took several deep breaths, his body quivering slightly. He could still work with this. He relaxed against Vlad and slid back down.

Both of Vlad's hands slammed onto the desk as Danny's throat fluttered around the head of his cock. A long groan tore itself from his throat while he wrestled with himself, trying to regain some sort of control.

Losing control like this had not been part of today's plan. Rather Vlad expected a much slower build as he was supposed to start unaroused. He was supposed to have warning. Dammit, he wasn't supposed to be this turned on just from giving the boy a collar! What was wrong with him?! If he didn't know any better he'd start to think he had feelings for the boy. Before he could convince himself one way or the other the lips on his dick grew soft, sensuous. He relaxed, sighing in pleasure at the feeling.

Vlad picked up his pen and looked down at the big splotch of ink on his papers. Hmmph. Shameful. At least it was in the margin. Still, something else to punish the boy for before the day was out.

Feeling a little more confident, Danny slid back along the hardness in his mouth, pulling all the way off. A trail of saliva connected his bottom lip to Vlad's length. He sucked it back in and the next bob of his head was shallower, more controlled. He experimented a little, no two bobs exactly the same as he tried to find a comfortable way to do this that also messed with Vlad as much as he could. He flicked his tongue against the bottom of Vlad's cock sporadically, doing everything he could think of to distract the elder.

Vlad went back to reading. It took almost a minute for him to realize he was just staring at the page, not actually retaining any of it. Just when he'd get used to one movement Danny would change tactics, focusing on something else. Sometimes deep and hot, sometimes shallow and licking, sometimes dead still save for that wriggling tongue, sometimes pulling completely away before dipping back in.

It was maddening.

Danny was well aware of what he was doing. He snickered as he licked Vlad again, treating his cock like it was ice cream. He moved in closer, rubbing Vlad's cock against his cheek. His own saliva felt kinda strange and wet but it was worth it to tease the elder. He took hold of the base of Vlad's cock with one hand, holding it still so he could go back to bobbing his head, this time much faster. He finally picked out a rhythm.

Vlad groaned, giving up on getting anything done. Not while his pet was teasing him like this. Not with that collar and the lead keeping him on his knees, hidden under his desk like the dirty little secret he was... Oh hell... His eyes slipped closed as he just gave himself to sensation. He couldn't thrust from this position but that didn't mean he couldn't try, his hips sliding along the leather of his chair. His hands grasped at nothing, clawing at the smooth wood of the desk as through he might find something to hold onto.

And then a bucket of cold water was dumped on him in the form of two pounding knocks on the door. That was all the warning he had before the doors were thrown open.

"Vladdie! How you doing?"

The knock on the door and the bang of the doors opening was so sudden Danny thought for a moment he imagined it. He wasn't aware of much of the world outside Vlad's heartbeat and the soft sounds he was drawing from said half ghost. But the sound of his dad's voice jolted him out of his lazy mindset with all the force of a car crash. He gasped and started to pull away only for a hand to shoot out and grab the back of his neck. It took him a moment to realize it was Vlad holding him still and another two to remember he was currently hidden under Vlad's desk. This fact did very little for his peace of mind; he still had is head in Vlad's lap and his lips around Vlad's cock. He tugged but his collar held firm as the elder's grip. Danny made a muffed sound but quickly stopped himself; he couldn't make any noise. Not a word. His chest began to heave in panic. What was his dad even doing here? Fuck fuck fuckity fuck…

Vlad cringed at Jack's jubilant greeting. "Just peachy," Vlad growled. It was quite easy to act inconvenienced at the interruption. "Jack, I'm in the middle of something."

"I won't be in the way," Jack promised. He looked around the room, searching for something. Vlad's blood ran cold as he realized Danny's things were still everywhere.

"So where is Danny, anyway?" Jack asked.

Danny heard the sound of his name from under the desk. This was like something pulled right out of last night's nightmares. He pulled again but Vlad's grip was like iron and he was still effectively gagged by a mouthful of cock. Why wasn't Vlad letting him go... he closed his eyes tightly in despair, the destruction of his life already playing out in his head.

"He's, ah, out at the moment," Vlad said, thinking quickly. He sat back in his chair and pulled it closer to the desk, carefully keeping his calm.

Jack looked from Vlad to Danny's backpack then along the floor until his eyes fell on the neatly placed red shoes. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "He's out? But his shoes are still here."

Vlad swore quietly to himself. He could not, would not allow himself to show fear. Not just to save his own skin but he had a point to prove to Danny. If he showed fear the boy would be able to feel it, smell it. "Yes, I had to loan him a new pair," Vlad said, voice carefully neutral. "Science class, you know. He spilled something on one of them and now they're... well... You remember college, that year where you kept spilling acid on your shoes. So I gave him some money for new shoes and told him to go get coffee while he was out. I don't expect to see him for a while." Vlad hoped the idiot accepted that as an explanation. It was the best he could pull out of his ass on such short notice while thoroughly distracted.

Danny panted heavily, trying to keep as still as he could. Vlad needed his concentration to lie them out of this. It would be easier if he would just fucking let him go through, even if the plug would make going ghost and escaping difficult.

Jack nodded slowly, thinking it over. "Ah, well that's awfully kind of you Vladdy," he said. "There's nothing worse than a chemical burn on the feet if you know what I mean." He looked at the shoes again, frowning. "Are you sure they're completely ruined though? They look fine to me…"

Jack looked back up at Vlad and in the moment of distraction Vlad pointed his finger at the shoes beside his desk. A short flash of pink light shot into them, melting a big spot into one of them. "I'm afraid so," he sighed. "See the burn on the left shoe?"

Jack looked again. "Oh, I see it now," he said, blinking in confusion. "Wow, I didn't know they used acid that strong in high school. The system must not be as hopeless as I thought."

"Well, remember, Daniel doesn't exactly run around in lab shoes," Vlad said with a hint of dismissiveness. "And I'm sure whatever he comes back with will be equally unsafe. Perhaps that's something that we should be looking into." He was about to try to send Jack on his way so he could salvage some of his afternoon when an idea struck him. He could use this... For many different reasons... "Speaking of the school, well, tangentially, at least..."

Danny's eyes shot open. They just got off scot-free, what was Vlad doing! He swallowed, his mouth moving with the motion and his throat tightening around the head of his enemy's cock. The hand on his collar moved to his hair and he was pulled farther down on the length in his mouth, slower this time so he wouldn't choke. He could feel Vlad throbbing against his tongue. The voices above him were hard to make out over the sound of Vlad's heartbeat. Oh this was bad, this was so very bad.

"Oh yes, that what I came to talk to you about," Jack said. "Apparently you had some sort of meeting this morning about how you're going to keep everyone safe from the ghost epidemic. I knew you would want to talk about it with your best ghost hunter so I came here right away."

"And I value your input oh so much," Vlad drawled, trusting Jack's denseness to miss the sarcastic tone. He gestured to a chair, specifically one where Jack would be unable to wander around the room and his eyes wander to anything else incriminating. "It's not quite protection that I've been discussing. After all, fire insurance does nothing to stop the blaze." Vlad stopped himself from sitting back or folding his hands together. Now was not the time. Rather he casually leaned on the desk with his free arm.

"Spectral Insurance has a very simple goal. Putting people's lives back together after a ghost attack. Right now there's nothing in place to help a family who, say, has to deal with that pesky ghost boy thrown through their living room wall. The cost of all damages is the responsibility of the homeowner. Now, given the volume of ghost attacks you can see how this drains people's savings pretty quickly, no? There are two short-term solutions." Jack opened his mouth to say something but Vlad cut him off. "Now, I know ridding the world of evil, vengeful ghosts is a solution but that's long term. We're talking short term. One short term solution is to abandon the town. Now, a lot of people have begun to do so and it's decimating the local economy. We can't have that."

"But-" Jack said.

Vlad cut him off again. "The other short term solution is of course for the town itself to step in. To help people put their lives back together by shouldering some of that financial burden. That's what Spectral Insurance is. As it's currently designed a property tax will be levied. This tax pays into the insurance fund which will be used to pay a percentage of rebuilding costs after a ghost attack."

"Well that does sound awfully smart," Jack said. "And it would probably help with some of the incidental damage us top ghost hunters tend to cause while hunting down those ecto-abominations." He smiled heartily, crossing his arms. "Maddie is starting to get cross with me about how much we pay to repair walls."

One of Danny's hands closed around Vlad's ankle, his predicament momentarily forgotten. What was the fruitloop planning? There was no way he would do something like this if there wasn't something in it for him. Vlad had promised not to make any new laws that would hurt him but that didn't take effect till after his week of servitude. So far it didn't sound dangerous but that was just the sales pitch. Whatever the true point of this plan was it wouldn't be obvious until it blindsided him who knows how far down the line. It also didn't help that Vlad was so confident in this plan he would stop to explain it while he held the only one who could stop him as a captive audience.

"And as an idea it works wonders for the privately-owned buildings," Vlad lamented. "Unfortunately you know most of the damage doesn't turn up in the private sector. City Hall has taken its share of beatings and of course the school..." Vlad sighed and made a big production of shaking his head, looking saddened by the mere prospect. "Unless something can be put together the school is going to be forced to either opt out of the program, which defeats a lot of the purpose, or they're going to have to come up with their own fair share. As much as it pains me personally I may have to be the ones to tell them that they have to make a choice. What's more important to them? The safety of their students? Or their sports programs?" Vlad looked Jack right in the eye, a sad, serious look plastered on his face. "You know how much I love football, Jack," he said. "To be the one who has to tell a high school football team that they have to disband..."

"Of course I do V-Man. As mayor you're the one to make the hard choices. I'm sure everyone understands that we all have to make sacrifices." Jack smiled; it had been a long time since he felt like Vlad was confiding in him. Even better, he was looking for moral support.

Vlad's last few words had the exact opposite effect on Danny. Vlad couldn't be serious. Dis… Disband the football team? Dash would be livid. More than livid, he would personally hunt him down and kill him! He would take his dad's pocket knife and carve the word 'traitor' into his back with the blade or beat him till his organs ruptured and he bled to death. What did this even accomplish? Wasn't his life miserable enough already? Did Vlad want him to come crawling to his feet, desperate to make a new deal as soon as the first one ended? Or would he use this to threaten him into doing something so awful that he needed the leverage?

Danny dug his nails into Vlad's leg, unable to stop an angry and frustrated grunt. This was maddening. He needed to yell at Vlad for this. He needed his father to leave so he could punch Vlad right in his smug face. He pulled back a little, bobbing his head and sliding back into a rhythm. He was too pissed off to be scared anymore. Let's see how long Vlad could keep his vaunted composure.

Vlad's breath caught in his throat. He tightened his grip on Danny's neck for a moment before letting it go slack again. A warning that went unheeded as the warm wet heat surrounding his cock moved, sucking in time to an angry rhythm. He had to get rid of the oaf.

"Speaking of hard choices," Vlad said, his voice kept carefully level. "I do have a lot of work I need to get done tonight. The official proposal is tomorrow and I really do need to have a speech ready before Daniel gets back. After all, as my intern he's going to have to be the one to listen to my drafts and tell me if I sound like an idiot. First drafts are always tough, you know?"

Jack didn't really know but he nodded anyway. "Oh of course, just if you need any expert advice on ghosts for your proposal thing you know where to find me." He stood but hovered, not leaving just yet. "I'll ask Mads what she thinks of the idea, she's usually better when it comes to things that don't involve shooting. Maybe she will have some ideas for you."

"I'd love to hear what Maddie has to say about my proposal," Vlad said, a smile hiding the perverse, ironic enjoyment behind his eyes. "Fresh ideas are always welcome from such trusted friends."

Jack nodded again and looked like he was about to leave but he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, also I wanted to thank you for offering Danny that internship," he said. "It will do him a world of good to get some work experience, even if it isn't ghost hunting."

"Experience beyond ghost hunting will be good for Daniel," Vlad agreed, trying desperately to ignore the soft snort and the sudden harsh suck on his cock. Honestly, he was surprised Danny hadn't resorted to using his teeth yet. "I meant what I said before, Jack. I couldn't have done this without him. Honestly, without his encouragement I wouldn't have even thought about it. I really do have him to thank for this. It's the least I could do in return."

Jack's smile grew even broader, if that was even possible. "Well it's good to see you finally have something to do. I was getting worried about you sitting alone in that castle of yours. Especially after how that reunion went." Jack's smiled wavered for a second but then returned to normal. "I mean look at you, mayor of a whole town, and I haven't seen you smile this much since…" Jack trailed off; he knew Vlad didn't like to bring up the accident. "And it was my son who inspired you, I always knew the Masters and Fentons were a good combination."

Under the table Danny clawed at Vlad's pant leg, tugging angrily at the material, his motions speeding up. A growl threatened in the back of Vlad's throat. He swallowed it before daring to open his mouth. "Yes, well..." Oh that boy was going to pay for distracting him like this... "I do have a lot of work to do. Don't want Maddie glaring at either of us for Daniel getting home late because you kept distracting me." He tightened his fingers in Danny's hair, trying to regain some control over the boy.

Jack nodded. "All right, V-Man, I'll let you get to it." He turned to Vlad and opened his arms, expecting a hug. Vlad didn't budge from behind his desk. Something in his face gave the ghost hunter the distinct impression he should leave. He dropped his arms and turned to leave the room, exiting quickly and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he heard the door click Danny grabbed the front of Vlad's chair with both hands and pushed it back, allowing him to come halfway out from under the desk. He threw his head up, ignoring the pain as Vlad's fingers tugged at his hair. As soon as his mouth wasn't full he opened it to yell, but he didn't even get past the first word before both of Vlad's hands grasped his head and he was shoved back down.

The little pest had the audacity to look indignant as Vlad grabbed him with both hands and forced his mouth back where it belonged. He was done with letting Danny take this at his own pace, done with letting his pet play with him, just done. And being able to pull one over Jack so totally, to be able to keep the man's son on his knees, mouth full of cock, mere feet from where the oaf sat... It was powerful. Almost as powerful as knowing what the mouth he was fucking could do if it really wanted to. He jerked his hips up again and again as he kept Danny still in a vice-like grip. As he fucked that pretty little mouth for all it was worth.

Danny's jaw ached from holding it open while Vlad held him still. The pain was still prominent now. Vlad's hips rocked back and forth and Danny hardly had time to realize what was happening before Vlad was already at his pace. The hands holding him still pulled on his hair and all he could do was let his jaw go slack and let himself be used. Vlad's cock hit the back of his throat over and over as Danny's fingernails dug into his palms. Emotions mixed and fought in his head and his eyes began to water. Muffled sounds were pulled from him every time Vlad pulled him down with extra force.

Danny felt utterly helpless as his hands grasped for purchase, wrapping around Vlad's thighs. Vlad kept pulling Danny deeper, his hips kept snapping forward. He felt the moment Danny's throat went slack and just took it. It was the moment he felt a shudder move through Danny's form and resistance fade. Vlad snarled, civilization lost as he growled his ownership of his pet to the empty room.

First he was brought too close then shocked back by events. Then brought far too close and shocked back again. This time he wasn't going to chance it. Vlad's fingers tightened in Danny's hair as he drew close. As he didn't hold back. Vlad arched back and howled as his orgasm came crashing through him. He tore Danny off of him as he came, spurting all over his face, his hair, his open mouth.

Danny gasped, struggling for breath. His whole body shook and his chest heaved. He slumped to the floor. One eye opened, the other had a drop of cum sliding down the eyelid. The bitter taste in his mouth was all too familiar and as he recovered he was able to put the pieces back together. His shoulders slumped and he closed his mouth, resisting the urge to rub his jaw. Then the moment of shock was over. His head snapped up and his anger flooded back, Danny glared up at Vlad as best he could with one eye. He lifted his hand to wipe away the cum but his hand was snatched before he could. Vlad slumped back in his chair, the ease of post orgasm very evident in his shoulders and posture.

Another hand took Danny's chin and tilted his head up to be inspected. Lips quivered as the hot sticky fluid on his face dripped down slowly. Pearly strands of cum clung to Danny's hair like a spider's web. Drops hung from the lashes of one eye. One great splash dripped from his temple down to his lips, slowly dribbling lower. Cum dripped from the tip of his nose, was smeared on his cheeks, glistened on his lips. A pink tongue darted out to lap at the cum sliding along his lips. A perfect portrait of innocence debauched. The collar just made it all the sweeter.

Vlad purred, an easy evil grin penetrating his post-coital haze. He leaned over and laved his tongue up the side of Danny's face, tasting his own cum along with the taste of skin. Danny flinched, whining loudly as Vlad held him still while he licked. He was a tiny bit grateful when Vlad's tongue passed over his lashes and he could open both eyes again. His own tongue passed his lips again, seeking out any cum he could get himself. Vlad tongue was even hotter than his seed and Danny moaned softly under his breath as it passed over his cheek. His own cock was horribly hard even with the punishment Vlad had used on him. He wasn't going to let that get in his way through. He had a bone to pick.

He jerked away from Vlad, backing away so quickly he forgot about the leash. His collar was jerked violently, choking him for a few seconds. "Gah...aha... get away from me," he stuttered, chest still heaving. "I-I should have known you wouldn't keep you end of the bargain." Even winded Danny managed to make his tone as cold as ice.

One eyebrow arched in confusion. "Why do you say that?" Vlad wondered. "At the end of the seven days all laws that I've enacted to inconvenience you and your little friends will be rescinded. What have I done to make you believe that won't happen?" Vlad blamed his post-orgasmic weakness for why Danny pulling away from him like that felt so... hurtful.

It was a good thing Danny had both eyes back so he could give Vlad the angriest glare he could muster. "Oh, I don't know," he growled. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you just told Dad you were going to shut down the football team!" Danny pulled back a little farther, straining against his leash to show his contempt. "You know better than I do that everyone on the team hates my guts and they know I'm your golden boy! So when the principal informs them that the mayor shut down the only thing those meatheads are good at they won't have anything else to do besides make the one responsible suffer." Danny couldn't help a choked sob. "It won't just be lockers or wedgies either. Dash knows he has nothing besides football and if he thinks I've ruined his life then what's stopping him from ruining it further by seeing just how far he can beat his punching bag before it breaks."

Vlad dropped out of his chair onto the floor with Danny. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close despite his angry struggles. He stroked his hand through Danny's hair and made quiet shushing sounds, trying to get the boy to stop panicking. "That won't happen, Daniel," he murmured. "I can promise you that. It won't happen because it's a bluff. Oh, not about the proposal, that's quite real. But I won't do that to your school. I have other plans for them."

Danny breathed out heavily, his curled up body fit into Vlad's arms far too well. The sharpness of his fear and anger dulled even though tried to hold on to it. The soft sounds and firm embrace made it hard to keep believing that Vlad was planning on killing him. Even if it was a sick thought Vlad put in too much effort to just turn around and give up on him. He went slack in Vlad's hold, feeling drained. "Plans, bluffs, let me guess, I'm too hopelessly naive to understand your tangled web." He pushed against Vlad's chest but didn't really go anywhere. His emotions were as steady as a tumble dryer; maybe all that talk about hormones had something behind it. "I… am I supposed to just trust you? 'Cause usually the pawns in your little schemes end up being thrown to the sharks once they outgrow their usefulness."

Vlad undid the latch that held Danny's collar to the leash. Then he pulled Danny into his lap. They were still piled on the floor but at least Vlad didn't have to be stuck halfway under his own desk anymore. "Oh no, my plan is quite simple," Vlad said. "Your school has decided to allow their star athletes to run free like wild animals. I will be visiting your school tomorrow to speak to the principal. This scheme where I strip the school of its sports budget, that's only one possible method of paying for this program I'm setting up. It will be one of several plans I put forward to your principal. I will be informing her that if she does not reign in the human animals I do have full power and justification to carry out my little bluff. If all goes well the football players won't catch more than a whiff of a rumor."

Danny nuzzled into Vlad's shoulder, sick with himself that he still drew so much comfort from it. "I... don't understand. If you're not taking down the school why..." he paused for a moment, trying to think it over. He knew who Vlad was talking about when he said 'human animals' but what did he mean by 'reign in'? Was he trying to use them as minions? No, there was no point when he had ghosts...

Danny shifted back so he was straddling Vlad's hips like usual. The elder man raised a hand, brushing the part of his jaw that had been bruised a day ago. Then it snapped into place like the final puzzle piece. "You're going to force them to leave me alone?" Danny realized out loud. "But... I don't..." Vlad had been working on this for most of the day, and it sounded like he would keep working on it for quite a few days. That was an awful lot of work just so he could be free of a few locker shoves, especially from his worst enemy. "But why would you do that?" he asked, very confused. "You're rigging the whole tax system to scare a couple of high school athletes?"

Vlad smiled. His little badger was figuring it out. Some of it, at least. "They shouldn't be allowed the right to do what they do to you," Vlad said. "Not as my property or as my pet, although I admit to taking offense about that as well. But as a half-ghost. You're better than them, Daniel. Whether you want to hear it or not, whether you want to believe it or not. It is an insult to your own power that you allow them to take their frustrations about a dead-end life out on you." He pulled Danny close again, feeling the boy's body pressed so well against his own. "If you won't protect yourself then someone has to do it for you," he whispered. "If there is no one else but me then I will have to do it. At least until you learn."

Danny's eyes changed from wide as dinner plates to half hooded. He breathed a sigh of relief and let himself slump against Vlad's shoulder. "That's... that's good... I was worried you weren't trying to push your own agenda there for a second..." He clung tightly to Vlad's chest. He did feel some measure of gratitude but Vlad's explanation wasn't sitting right with him. "That's the worst reasoning ever... but I appreciate the thought." He shifted back, trying to wean himself off of the warmth of the elder's embrace. "I can't help but notice I wasn't worth protecting this time last week and I was still half ghost then." He traced his fingers down Vlad's chest. "Tell me the truth."

Vlad sighed. Fine. "The Spectral Insurance idea is very real," he said. "If I'm going to run a town it won't be one that implodes because I decided to conquer it. It looks bad if the serfs in my fiefdom run screaming for the hills." He took a breath before trying to rephrase it. "Because being mayor of a collapsing town like this one makes me look incompetent. I already said I can't just run away with my tail tucked between my legs so this is my attempt to make the best of it in a legitimate manner. I'm using legitimate channels because of all my options this is the fastest, the easiest, and the least expensive. Using this scheme to force the humans to give you the respect that is your due is one of many reasons for this, Daniel. I'll not have any human laying a hand on that which is mine."

Danny's hand rose to the strip of leather on his neck, the other still resting on the elder's shoulder. He was Vlad's property, for now anyways. The panic over his imagined outcome of Vlad's evil scheme was starting to fade away, the last few moments of being held captive while Vlad took his mouth came back with a jolt just in time to reinforce the point. In retrospect he had been silly to think Vlad would do him in, at least like that. Even if he was no longer useful, a prospect that seemed less and less likely considering how much of Vlad's life was now based around him, Vlad's strange sense of entitlement wouldn't allow anyone deemed 'lesser' to deal the final blow. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the elder hybrid wouldn't let anyone else have that honor.

Out of this miasma of thoughts though only a few words made it to his lips. "You're such a goddamn fruitloop." He sat up straight and pulled at his collar, thinking about pulling it off, but something in his gut made him reluctant to do so. He did pull away from Vlad, though, kneeling on the floor just a little out of his reach. "You wouldn't have to be mayor of this crumbling town if you weren't so damn obsessed. Only you would drop your whole life to go teach a teenager a lesson."

"What else am I to do with my time?" Vlad asked. "I don't need to work for a living. I have no mate or heirs to take care of. I suppose I could go back to sulking in that drafty old castle." Vlad looked Danny in the eyes, seeing that the stress of the situation was starting to melt. Well, time to test to see how far it had melted. "Although I suppose I could always buy _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_ and try and merge them together."

Danny made a face like he just tasted something awful. "Maybe you're better off here after all," he muttered, shaking his head. He sighed and let his shoulder slump; he was tired. He felt a little like an elephant had trodden on him. Being Vlad's boy-toy was turning out to be more exhausting than the intern work that they were pretending he did.

He headed towards the couch but only got a few steps before he almost tripped over the ruined remains of his shoes. He looked at them then back at Vlad. "Did you really have to do that? I liked that pair."

Vlad got up, slumping back in his chair. A quick tuck and button and he was once again properly clothed. "I'll buy you another pair," he said dismissively. "I'm not the one who left them in the middle of the floor for any random passerby to find."

He dug around in his desk drawer for... ah, yes. One of the interesting perks of being mayor: the moment he was elected he had every take-out restaurant in town sending him menus 'just in case'. He handed the stack to Danny.

"Before you go to sleep, how about you help me keep up your cover of 'intern' and order us some dinner," Vlad said. "Then you can take your nap while I get the rest of this work done." He handed Danny his cell phone.

Danny glanced from the pile to the phone, unable to resist a soft grin. Teenagers and tasty unhealthy things went together like peanut butter and jelly. Especially when the man with the limitless pocketbook was paying. He nodded and flopped down on the sofa belly-first. He was still hard but it was getting easier to ignore given all the practice he was getting at school. He spread the menus out in front of him and picked them over thinking carefully about what he was in the mood for, and more importantly how much he wanted of it.

Ah, sweet silence. Vlad was finally able to salvage some of the work he'd attempted during that... tormentingly teasing attempt at an office blow job. Some of his notes he had to cross out and redo, some were surprisingly coherent, some were nothing but splotches of ink on the page. Hmm. He'd need to print out another copy of page 19; it was smashed as he'd scrabbled at the desk while Danny's tongue was wrapped around... Ahem. Although that reminded Vlad... Danny still hadn't been allowed to cum. Hmm. And that plug would have to come out of him soon. Perhaps the boy would like to be spread over this desk... It did need a proper christening.

On the sofa Danny kicked his legs slowly in the air as he thought, enjoying the happy buzz of being spoiled. He slowly fiddled with the D-ring on his collar as he worked out how to use Vlad's cell phone. An idea crossed his mind and he checked the phone's album. "Vlad?" he called softly from across the room. "Where did you get these pictures of me sleeping?"

"Various sources," Vlad said. "You are quite cute when you sleep."

Speaking of phones... Vlad pulled a wallet out of a desk drawer and tossed it to Danny. "Use the platinum card for whatever you order," he said. "Just try not to order enough for thirty people."

Danny caught the wallet before it hit the ground, distracted enough by the promise of food to let Vlad's photo gallery go for now. He flipped the fine leather wallet open and pulled out the platinum car, running a finger over the raised digits. Even a hero like him couldn't help but be impressed with wealth when he saw it even though he knew that Vlad hadn't gained it fairly. There were three things that money could never buy Vlad and he was still one of them. A little bit of food wouldn't change that. He picked up the phone and dialed the first number. He tossed a last remark over his shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it," he snarked. "It wouldn't do for the mayor to own a fat pet." He pressed the phone to his ear, cutting off any further conversation.

Vlad printed out a few new sheets and started redoing the last hours' worth of work. Keeping Danny as a pet was really cutting into his productivity. He glanced at the boy as he mangled various pronunciations over the phone. He was an inconvenient pet, an annoyance, a bloody menace. He meddled, he poked, he prodded and he destroyed. His very presence heralded the destruction of weeks, sometimes months of carefully constructed plans.

And yet... Vlad shook his head. Maybe Danny was right, maybe he was a fruitloop for involving himself in the boy's life. But the lure of companionship, the simple feeling of no longer being alone... Just knowing that there was another like him out there made up for so much of it.

So much. And more.


	6. Day 3: And For Dessert

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

* * *

Vlad finished his notes and got to work drafting a couple of speeches. He rarely went into these things with more than an outline, not unless he was absolutely sure what his mark would do or say. He wasn't entirely sure what the school would do or say but he had a pretty good idea how they would sound. Whiny and indignant.

A knock on his office door drew his attention. When had an hour gone by? And Danny was curled on the couch sleeping. He looked so cute like this, not even debauched. Vlad got up, stopping to pet Danny's hair before opening his office door.

Dammit, Vlad thought he'd told Daniel not to order too much food. Ah, well. He signed the slip, allowing the delivery boy to see Danny asleep on his couch. Yes, that would spread the news of a legitimate internship quite nicely. Vlad brought the box of Chinese food to his desk and started fishing through it, looking to see what he'd just paid for.

The smell of food and rattling packaging drew Danny out of his doze. Blue eyes opened slightly but he didn't uncurl just yet. He was too comfortable; the fact that his uniform was about five times more comfortable as his pajamas wasn't helping in the least. His brain and his stomach fought over the next course of action but in the end his grumbling belly won. He sat up and threw his arms over his head to stretch, yawning widely. He didn't notice how Vlad stopped what he was doing to watch him as he stretched. Once he was finished he grabbed the container of sweet and sour chicken and poured half of it into one holding white rice. There was a snap as he undid the cheap chopsticks and stabbed them into the food, swirling them to mix the sauce into the rice. He sat back on the expensive sofa and grinned. He held his sticks like a scoop to get a mouthful of the sauce, meat and rice.

Vlad held a carton of lo mein as he watched Danny attempting to use his chopsticks like a finger-fueled shovel. He sighed. "No one ever taught you how to use chopsticks correctly, did they?" he asked. Vlad reached into a desk drawer, looking for the little silk pouch he kept next to the take out menus. From that pouch he pulled a set of fine wood chopsticks, tiny tigers carved into their handles.

Danny glanced up at Vlad's fancy chopsticks, snorting slightly. "Not exactly, no," Danny said. "Usually we Fenton's are too busy to eat our food like peacocks." Vlad was such a diva sometimes it was almost comical.

Vlad came over to sit next to Danny, bringing with him the chopsticks and box of lo mein. He popped open the box and used his own chopsticks to fish out a noodle. He held it in front of Danny's face. "You hold them like this, Daniel."

Danny fiddled with his for a moment, trying to get the placement right, but gave up after the second time his sticks slipped past each other uselessly. Instead he just sat back and shrugged, carrying on shoving food into his mouth. It was more effective anyway.

Vlad made a face at the unappealing way Danny was eating. Really, the boy took after Jack more than was palatable. Ick. He twirled a noodle around his sticks, making sure he had at least some of Danny's attention. Once he knew he was being watched he brought the sticks to his mouth and sucked the noodle off, giving a long, sensual exhale as he did. He could tell he was successful as the shoveling slowed.

Vlad did it again, curling a noodle around his sticks before placing it on his tongue and wrapping his lips around the sticks. He slid the sticks out, his eyes falling closed. The shoveling stopped as Vlad licked one of his sticks, using his tongue to toy with it in a manner that he figured Danny should find familiar given he'd been doing it to Vlad's cock not too long before.

The teenager made a low sound as he rested his own carton back on the table. He cocked his head to the side as he watched Vlad repeat the motion. He shifted in his seat, aware that he was staring but not wanting to look away. Maybe there was something to this "eating properly" thing. He knew Vlad was doing it on purpose and he didn't like being teased. He much preferred to be the one doing the teasing

Vlad's chopsticks dipped back in and Danny leaned forward, easing himself onto the table. Vlad raised the sticks and Danny darted in, his lips sealing around the chopsticks. He tilted his head and sucked softly on the sticks just like Vlad had, bobbing his head softly before pulling back with a slight moan for effect. He slid his tongue over the polished wood and sat back on the desk. "Is that better?" he asked softly.

Vlad looked almost shocked at Danny's bold move."Yes, quite," he admitted. He twirled another noodle around his sticks and slowly brought it to his lips, waiting to see if Danny would do that again.

Sure enough, Danny's lips halted the movement of the sticks, his tongue moving with a practiced ease. There was a slight tug as he pulled away with a coy smile painted all over his face. "You're right, Vlad," he said. "This way is much better."

Well then... "On your knees on the floor," Vlad murmured. If he was going to feed his pet then he was going to do it properly. And Danny looked so incredibly delectable on his knees, his pretty collar around his neck, kneeling at Vlad's feet...

Vlad got up to check the bag of takeout. He pulled out two more paper cartons. "Take off your vest," Vlad said. "And your tie."

Danny's fingers went to his clothing before his brain had a moment to wonder how food time had turned right back into sex time. He undid the tie and hoisted the vest over his head. At least he didn't have to worry about staining it now. He straightened his back as he sunk to the carpeted floor, kneeling just to the left of Vlad and facing him. He tensed as he wondered what the next step was. Surely not another blowjob... He tilted his head up, showing off his collar. Something told him that showing it off would be useful for making sure Vlad took it easy on him. After all, Vlad wouldn't hurt his toy. "Are you sure I can't eat before we have round two?" he asked. "I'm still kind of hungry."

"Patience, Little Badger," Vlad said. He sat back on the couch, the cartons going to the coffee table. He opened one and used his chopsticks to pull out a dumpling and eat it. He pulled out another and leaned over, offering it for Danny to eat it from his sticks.

Danny opened his mouth a fair bit wider than was absolutely necessary, taking the proffered dumpling and chewing slowly before swallowing. He leaned against Vlad's legs, eager for more despite the fact he was being hand-fed by his archenemy. After the week he was having it was hardly worth thinking about.

Vlad repeated the process, first one for himself then one for Danny. As he took the second bite Danny realized just how relaxed he felt, kneeling at Vlad's feet, quietly waiting for his turn. Not a single word was spoken but Danny couldn't help but feel that this was more social interaction over food than he'd gotten in a very long time. Their body language said it all, a master feeding his hungry pet, and crazily enough Danny didn't mind one bit.

Vlad switched between the dumplings fished from wonton soup, the broccoli beef he'd found, the sickeningly sweet chicken Danny favored, and noodles from the lo mein. It was... enjoyable. The silence was unbroken but comfortable. A conversation was going on that he found he quite enjoyed even though he couldn't hear it, didn't know what it was talking about.

Vlad fished the last dumpling out of the wonton soup and fed it to Danny. He waited until the boy finished swallowing before leaning down for a slow, easy kiss. Danny leaned up into the gesture, bracing against Vlad's leg as his eyes fell closed. He rocked slowly against Vlad as he kissed back, their shared meal easily tasted on the others lips. The teen was the first to halt the kiss, resting his head on Vlad's lap instead. The calorie rich food lay heavy in his belly and he felt lazy and comfortably well fed.

There was a knock on the door. Danny lifted his head with a groan, annoyed even as he remembered he was the one who arranged for their take out meal to have two courses. He tilted his head towards the door to indicate Vlad should get it and ducked down behind the sofa so he would be out of sight when the door was answered.

Vlad answered the door and signed the offered slip, not entirely sure what he was paying for. It wasn't the money that bothered him, of course not, but he wondered how many times the knocking door would interrupt them. He looked in the bag after the delivery boy left. An eyebrow crawled up toward his hairline. Interesting. "Who delivers ice cream in this town?" he asked. He looked at Danny, expecting an answer. Before he got one he found himself looking at this delivery in a new light. His expression turned evil as he thought of what he could do...

Danny stuck his head over the edge of the couch, unsure if he should break the spell of comfortable silence he rather enjoyed. He found himself looking in Vlad's eyes and saw the ideas stewing behind them. The pot of ice cream was placed on the table and Danny found himself pinned to the sofa. The hand holding him down left a moment later, but it did so in such a way that Danny knew it would return if he so much as budged an inch. His pants were undone and his panties pushed down, exposing almost all of his lower tummy and the top of his hip bones. Danny glanced nervously from the pot of ice-cream to Vlad as the elder picked it up, popping the top and digging the spoon into the soft desert.

Danny had been quite thorough with the ice cream order. Three flavors of ice cream, some small pots of sauces, various candy toppings, surely the boy had envisioned something like ice cream sundaes or something equally sweet and wholesome. It was unlikely he really considered something like this. "Take off your shirt," Vlad purred. Once it was off, once he had the ice cream pliant enough to dribble in big drops of cold, he held the spoon over Danny's belly.

Danny sunk back against the sofa. He could feel the cold radiating off the spoon. He looked up at Vlad, confused. "There... are bowls you know..." he said weakly. The part of his brain that had figured out what Vlad was planning knew that wasn't an issue.

The spoon tilted and drops of cold cream dripped on to Danny's shivering chest. His lips parted but his words of protest were lost. He held his breath for a moment, holding still so it wouldn't slide off. His teeth bit into his lip as the cold sunk into his skin.

"I'm sure it tastes better this way," Vlad said before dipping his head to lick at the melting ice cream. He slid his tongue over heated skin, tasting salt and strawberry, cream and cold. It did taste better like this. He licked up Danny's belly, up his chest, lapping and sucking to get every little bit of sticky flavor off of his skin.

Vlad hummed as he put down his pot of ice cream, replacing it with a pot of chocolate sauce. He held it in his hands while the plug still in Danny's ass informed him something was going on. Vlad's powers made short work of melting the chocolate and for a moment Danny had the funny thought of Vlad as a human-shaped microwave. He didn't get a chance to make a comment before the spoon went into the pot. Hot fudge drizzled all around his navel and then down, drawing a sharp gasp. His body tingled as it trailed down his tummy, down below his waist and stopping just before the rim of his panties.

It was just hot enough to be the barest bit painful but it didn't last long before Vlad's tongue was lapping up the spilled syrup. Danny threw his shoulders back into the sofa and let out one long sound of confused pleasure. He lifted his hips and leaned up against the slow licks. The soft treatment sent his blood south in a rush that left his head spinning.

Mmm, salt and chocolate and sweet and male all combined into a melange of flavor that tickled Vlad's tongue as it swept over Danny's skin. The moans just made it sweeter, stronger, taste that much better. He needed to compare this to another flavor. Perhaps the chocolate ice cream. And he knew just where to put it.

Danny knew he was in trouble as soon as he felt his panties slide off his hips. The plug gave a slight jolt as they were pulled off and he was left bare save for his unsure pout. The metal spoon flashed in the light and for a second he thought Vlad would start eating normally again. Vlad took a big spoonful of chocolate ice cream and placed it on his own tongue before leaning down and taking the head of Danny's cock into his mouth.

Danny's strangled gasp filled the office. His eyes clamped shut as he bucked up into Vlad's mouth, or tried to. Vlad still held him down. The ice cream made Vlad's whole mouth cold and treated Danny to a sensation he had never thought he would experience. His fingers closed around Vlad's shoulders, stuck between pulling him off and tugging on him for more. The stinging cold was fading fast as the cream melted. Danny lips closed after another lingering moan he hadn't heard himself making.

Vlad swallowed around the head of Danny's cock, sucking down the taste of chocolate ice cream mixed with eager precum. Salted chocolate with just a touch of sweet bitterness... He pulled off.

Vlad paused for a moment to kiss the fingers that were tangled in his lapel. "One more ingredient to taste," he purred, pulling away. He came back with the butterscotch, warmed and ready. He drizzled the sauce over Danny's chest, paying close attention to circling it around the boy's nipples.

The butterscotch was twice as thick as the chocolate had been and Danny was already starting to feel sticky. He probably wouldn't be able to eat sundaes ever again without picturing himself being licked all over by Vlad.

The other hybrid bent his head again and ran his tongue over the small bud of one of Danny's nipples. His whines shortened to slow protesting whimpers, the odd sensation of pain and pleasure making his cock throb between his legs. Vlad's teeth got involved somewhere along the line and Danny yelped in muddled desire, panting as Vlad moved from the right to the left bud.

Vlad licked and nibbled, making sure to clean as much of the sticky sugary syrup from Danny's skin as he could. The salty taste of skin was growing faint under the assault of sugar against his tongue. Or perhaps he wasn't quite as skilled at cleaning with his tongue as he might be. That would make sense. After all, cleaning with one's tongue was not usually something a dom needed to do. There was one way around it. Vlad looked down at Danny's cock standing proud and eager. He just needed to find a stronger taste. Vlad purred as he started anew. First, the ice cream...

Danny pushed himself up, trying to see what Vlad was planning. All three tubs of ice-cream were open now, a few drops melting on the table as condensation left wet rings on the wood. A cushion from the arm of the chair was propped under his thighs, tuning his hips into more of a bowl shape. Danny blinked and froze, looking at his master with wide eyes.

"Vlad... you're not..." The first scoop of ice-cream slid down his hip and his question lost most of its point. Danny sunk back against the sofa, his face twisting in concentration as he tried with all his might to hold still.

Vlad dropped a scoop of strawberry, a scoop of chocolate, and a scoop of vanilla at the base of Danny cock. Then for the sauces. He drizzled butterscotch over the ice cream before crisscrossing a ribbon of sauce all over Danny's cock. Next, the chocolate. He started at the cock first, dropping a whole dollop on the head and letting it drip down to the base. Needed cream. Hmm. The one thing missing from Danny's ice cream order was whipped cream.

Fuck, this was so wrong for so many reasons. Danny twitched under the mix of cold ice-cream and warm sauces. He dared a glance between his legs. Vlad appeared to be making a banana split but with his cock as... Danny closed his eyes again, silently beating the part of his brain that had just made that pun into a bloody pulp. Hot chocolate sauce dripped down his shaft and melted ice cream slid between his clenched thighs. There were a lot of things where they shouldn't be at the moment and the waiting was making everything considerably worse.

"Vlad…" Danny moaned again. He felt a lot like he hadn't said anything besides the other hybrid's name all afternoon. There was an urgency in his tone, begging for Vlad to finish what he started.

Vlad could hear the plea in Danny's voice. He chuckled darkly, an evil noise that informed better than mere words that he knew exactly what he was doing. That he knew exactly the kind of teasing desperation he was inspiring. Vlad leaned down and licked a single stripe up from the underside of Danny's balls to the head of his cock. He moaned at the play of flavors, of sweet and salty and musky and creamy cold... He wrapped his lips around Danny's cock and slid down, sucking at the sauces he'd layered there. But there was much more here than sauce. He pulled off and started lapping and nibbling at the melting ice cream, trying to catch the dribbles before they dripped onto the couch.

Danny was more then ready to relax into the strokes of Vlad's tongue. Vlad worked from the outside in, his tongue tracing over parts of Danny's lower half he didn't even know existed.

Vlad took Danny's cock into his mouth again, giving the teen a taste of his own medicine for his teasing a few hours ago. Vlad's tongue found every drip of chocolate on his shaft, leaving Danny winded, panting, whimpering desperately for completion as Vlad pulled away to work on another part of his dessert.

Despite being laden down with ice-cream, slowly but surely it disappeared leaving no trace but a sticky and very horny Danny Fenton.

The ice cream was gone, the sauces lapped away, but the whipped cream was missing. Vlad licked back up Danny's shaft and wrapped his lips around the head before sliding down. He hummed as he went, still tasting chocolate and sugar all over Danny's skin. His hands shoved themselves under Danny's hips, holding him still while giving Vlad the leverage to pull Danny into any position he wanted. Vlad bobbed his head and sank all the way down, sliding back up to repeat the motion as his tongue lapped into every crevasse he could find, sliding up the underside, teasing the cockhead...

He looked up at Danny, trying to catch his eyes. Vlad's eyes smoldered, dark with lust and more than a little mischief as he sucked, looking for that elusive cream to finish off his sundae.

Danny's cheeks were a bright scarlet red. He had expected Vlad to stop after the sugary treat was gone but instead he found warm lips and tongue eager to keep him lost in pleasure. Vlad's grip on his hips gave the elder full control and Danny couldn't fight it even if he wanted to. His heart was pounding, his chest aching from the panting moans he could not stop himself from making. He wouldn't last much longer. Even though the idea of cumming in Vlad's mouth was enough to make him cringe with embarrassment there was nothing he could do about it.

A particularly hard suck and Danny was brought to the very edge of pleasure but it wasn't quite enough. Without a chance to think about it Danny used his last shred of concentration to summon a ball of ecto-energy in his hand. His fingers closed around the ball tightly as the plug inside him buzzed, hitting those final spots. Danny's breath hitched and he came with a final moan. He could feel his own seed filing Vlad's mouth and he shut his eyes even tighter, overcome with how dirty this was.

Vlad sucked hard in time with the pulses of cum into his mouth. He swallowed it all, the bitter tang mixing with the lingering taste of sugar and ice cream. He held Danny still as he shook and shuddered, petting the inside of his thighs. The softening cock slid out of his mouth as Vlad moved down to nuzzle at the soft skin of Danny's thighs, at the sensitive balls, at the angry hole stretched over the plug. He reached down and pulled, Danny's ass giving up its toy with a pop.

Vlad finally sat back up, plug in hand. His lips were swollen, his lower face covered in sticky sugar and drying chocolate sauce. Danny didn't look much better. Streaks of dessert could still be seen on his skin, drying into a sticky mess. The boy flushed bright red, still panting for breath.

"You're delicious," Vlad purred.

A pair of blown pupils settled on Vlad, the boy they belonged to regarding him with a strange stare. And then he was struggling under Vlad, pulling his hips away. For a horrible moment Vlad thought Danny was leaving him again, pulling away in disgust… but then Danny fingers curled around the bottle of hot fudge and a moment later he was kneeling in front of the elder. The teenager was still a little unsteady from his orgasm but he managed to keep his fingers still as he dipped them into the pot and pressed them to Vlad's lips, coating them with a thick layer of the sauce.

Danny leaned up and kissed him, licking the sauce from elder's lips. "You ate too much sugar," he murmured, getting the last drops from the corner of Vlad's mouth. "You're going to have a tummy ache."

"And a headache," Vlad admitted, leaning into the touch of Danny's tongue. He gave Danny a look that said it was worth it. He kissed Danny, nibbling on his lower lip, before moving on to Danny's neck. He placed a kiss behind the boy's ear before trailing downward, past the collar. He reached a fading bruise, a bite mark from yesterday. He kissed it gently before pulling back.

Vlad's hand ran through Danny's hair as he glanced at the clock. It was getting late. Not long before Danny was supposed to be on his way. Just long enough to order the boy to clean up this mess and make himself presentable.

Danny lolled lazily on Vlad's chest, completely forgetting about the fact he hadn't gotten to eat any of the ice-cream himself. In moments like these it was easy for him to forget. Forget that everyone would hate him if they ever found out. Forget that Vlad was the same crazy fruit loop that sicked wild ghost animals on him and tried to make out with his mom. Forget that Vlad considered it a life goal to kill his dad. Forget that Vlad generally made his life miserable… when he wasn't making it wonderful anyway. Blue eyes shut tight. Maybe though this was better than the whole archenemy deal. Vlad didn't have time to plan evil things anymore, not when he had the next day with his pet to plan instead. Even his latest endeavor could hardly be called evil. Sure, blackmail wasn't exactly sunshine and roses but it got the job done… not to mention Danny wouldn't be the only one benefiting if Dash were forced to pack in the bullying.

As long as this Spectral Insurance thing didn't have any hidden backlash it might actually be a good idea. Danny sighed and clung to Vlad tightly; maybe it was just post-coital bliss talking

Vlad rubbed Danny behind the ears. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to let go of his little badger. He didn't want to have to let him go home where his mind was going to be poisoned by his idiot father, his small-minded friends, his meddling sister, and his unobservant mother. But if he didn't let him go then he'd have to rush out of here. And if Danny had to rush then Vlad would have to clean this mess up himself. And he couldn't have that...

"You've been a good pet today," Vlad purred. "If a sneaky, teasing, excitable one. But there's one more thing you'll do for me before you go home." Vlad kissed him on the crown of his head before pulling away. He stood up, straightened his jacket, ignored the dried chocolate sauce stuck to his goatee, and wore an air of command. "I expect this office clean before you leave here tonight," he said. "And yourself presentable as well."

Danny groaned softly, eying the piles of half eaten food and containers. Well, it wasn't too bad, he could just throw most of it out. The real challenge was making himself not look like he had been stripped, face fucked, covered in ice cream and licked clean. He pulled himself from Vlad's arms and went to gather his clothes. "Don't forget about those shoes," he warned. "If I come back barefoot your lie isn't going to hold up so well."

"Yes, yes, it will be taken care of," Vlad said, waving dismissively. "I'll be back with something suitable before you need to leave." He transformed and took off, heading to the mall after a short detour to a bathroom.

He needed to make himself presentable as badly as Danny did.


	7. Day 4: Transgressions

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

* * *

Danny rested his head in his hands, sighing deeply. "Sam, I know you have reason to be worried but you have to trust me," he said. "I can handle the fruitloop on my own. We've worked out a deal and it's going well. If you step in now you could mess it all up. You don't want to be stuck in a plaid sweater forever, do you?" He propped his elbow against the lunch table. This was exhausting. Lying to his friends was about a billion times harder than lying to his folks. Even when he came up with a good excuse they still prodded him with questions. "It's just a little training. I'm absolutely sure he's not brainwashing me."

"Yeah and that's exactly what you would say if Vlad had brainwashed you," Tucker retorted. "How can we be sure that you're really you and not brainwashed you?"

Danny barely resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. He glared at his two friends. "Then how do I prove I'm not brainwashed?!" he demanded. Neither of them had an answer for that.

"Guys, I know what it looks like. But Vlad's not actually that bad. Sure he's a fruitloop but he's also just a really lonely guy. It does him some good to hang out with me once in a while. Gives him something to talk to besides the walls."

Danny shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Tucker and Sam still looked warily at him. They weren't exactly convinced but the little bit of truth he had given them at least made more sense than his previous story. Danny nodded and faked a smile. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be less of a fruitloop from now on," he said. "It's not like he can plan much when I'm always watching him."

* * *

A vulture circled the school a few times, flapping lazily in the breeze. The boss had given him an easy-enough sounding mission. "Annoy ze pesky ghost boy," he squawked to himself. "All vell and good but vere is he?" The ghost boy was supposed to be at the school but the students appeared to be inside. Well, this did fit into the second half of the boss's plan: 'and take your time doing it.' The vulture folded his wings in and dove toward a large building, going invisible as he phased through the roof.

Interesting... Lots of human students hunting. At least it looked like hunting. The big humans were taking these red rubber balls and using them to pummel the smaller humans from a distance. Ranged hunting. Hmph. Useful though. The vulture decided to join in the hunt, going visible and picking one of the larger humans as his prey. He swooped down and picked up the human, taking it to the roof.

He had license to be greedy. He swooped down and picked up another, also grabbing one of the red hunting balls just for kicks. Ah, yes, and the rest of the human students were running scared, screaming. Just like prey should.

His catches on the roof started crying. The vulture snapped his beak at them. "Oh pipe down, ya vippersnappers," he scolded. "Or I'll drop ya from ze sky. Can't stand crying."

* * *

In the lunchroom, Danny was just about to make what he thought was a very convincing argument when the first of the screams reached his ears. Dash ran screaming through the room, dressed in his gym clothes and still carrying a bright red dodge ball. No need to guess where the disturbance was then. Tucker and Sam looked at him, waiting for him to run off and go ghost. Danny blinked back, frozen on the spot.

He couldn't go fight that ghost, not with this... thing inside him. Danny shifted in his seat, feeling the plug wiggle within him. There was no way he could concentrate enough to fight. If the ghost had any power at all he might get himself killed. But he couldn't chicken out. Danny Phantom didn't run from fights, especially not when people could get hurt. And there was no way Sam and Tucker would let him get away with it without demanding to know why he wasn't doing his usual duties. They were already asking too many questions as it was. With a sigh Danny slipped under the table, covering his mouth with his hand.

_Please be the box ghost, please be the box ghost…_

A flash of light and Danny keeled over. He lay on the linoleum floor as he tried to get his bearings back after the sudden jolt. Thankfully the low buzzing between his legs was drowned out by the screaming. With a bit of a wobble Danny pushed himself into the air. The faster he took care of this the better for everyone. He ducked into the hallway and made a beeline for the gym.

Ah, and here was the vulture's salvation from these sniveling little prey humans. He took to the air and flapped up to circle around the ghost boy. "Oy!" he shouted. "And here is ze pesky ghost boy! Took ya long enough! Vat, are ya distracted?" The vulture zipped around in the air, never staying in the same location longer than strictly necessary. He felt odd circling alone but it had to be done, therefore it would be done.

Danny growled softly as he scanned the gym. He relaxed a bit when he saw there was no one left to gawk at them. Good, that meant he could yell a little bit. "Shut up!" he shouted. He shot a beam at the vulture but his aim was spoiled by the unsteadiness of his body. "Why the hell are you even here? Shouldn't you be in Vlad's dusty old attic with the rest of the fossils?" He rushed at the bird and broke it's flight pattern, chasing after it with violence in his eyes.

The vulture squawked as his circling was disrupted. Well then. And the ghost boy wondered why none of the vultures liked him; he never allowed them to circle properly.

"Ze humans vere hunting each other vith ze red balls," the vulture shouted as he flew. "I thought it vas open season." He tucked his wings and dove into the school, taking this chase into the corridors. 'Make him use his powers,' the boss had said. 'Make him use lots of powers. Make him scream with frustration.' This was a job that any of the vultures would have jumped at; that they did all jump at. It was fun. He dove right into the lunch room, sending students scattering and hiding under the tables. "Ze pesky ghost boy can't even catch a birdy," the vulture crowed.

Danny gave an inhuman cry as he turned tangible. He spotted the flicker of ghost vulture under the table and dove at it, slamming down feet first and snapping the cheap table in two. "Liar!" he shrieked. "You're here because Plasmius sent you."

Danny charged up a blast in two hands and fired it at the bird as it tried to flee, scorching its tail fathers with the hot plasma. He staggered and moaned loudly, clenching his teeth. Ohh crap, that felt good. No... no... he had to focus. He couldn't keep throwing his powers around like that, not with the buzzing in his ass. He shook his head and gave chase again, catching up to the vulture easily. "If you were trying to spy on me you're doing a really lousy job!"

"Spying is boring. Zis is more fun. Don't you tink?" The vulture cackled even as his tail feathers stung. That shot had been close, both in what he was supposed to be doing here and close to slamming him against a wall. Being slammed against things hurt, no matter how productive they might be.

The vulture shot down a corridor before taking a hard right into an active math class. He dodged a yardstick swung at him by the teacher and circled the room. Once chaos reigned he landed on the lectern and craned his neck down, lording over the room like it was his. He kept his wings spread so he could take flight quickly and easily.

Danny passed through the wall, slamming fists-first into the vulture. They tumbled together in the air and slammed into the chalkboard. A choir of screams as the rest of the students fled the room, though Danny thought he heard some happy cheers in there too. It was a math class after all.

The bird took off again but Danny rested against the wall a moment, his mind distracted with images as his hormones took hold. He really wouldn't mind being bent over Vlad's desk right about now… tied up on his bed... anything besides this teasing plug. He needed hard thrusts, grasping fingers, fangs in his neck... Danny moaned; this was torture, he needed this to end.

He threw himself up, chasing after the bird again. He summoned an ecto-energy lasso. Once he was back in range he swung it over his head and caught the birds leg in the ropes. The vulture's flight stopped in midair as the lasso hooks its claw. With a wicked grin Danny stopped in his tracks and gave the rope one hard pull.

"Pinfeathers!" the vulture swore before being yanked back into the ghost boy's grasp. The vulture angled his tumble to slam bodily into the boy, knocking him over. Wow, the ghost boy was positively buzzing with something. And was that? Oh my. "Is zat a thermos in your pocket or are ya just happy to see me?" No matter how thoroughly his neck was wrung... The look on the ghost boy's face was worth it.

Danny's fingers dug into the vulture's feathers, pulling out a few handfuls as he tried to bash the creature's head in. "Why don't you ask your sick fucking master that!" he hissed, slamming the bird against the nearest wall hard enough to knock the fez from its head. Danny practically steamed with frustration and embarrassment, his face bright and pale. There weren't even words in his head anymore, only emotion and gut reaction.

Danny pulled back his hand for a punch but the vulture managed to get its beak into his wrist. Danny cried out in pain. The vulture wrenched himself out of the ghost boy's grasping hands and pounding fists.

The Boss had not been kidding when he said the boy would be wound up. He'd never seen the kid fight with such ferocity, such disregard for his own powers. Time to flee then. He snatched his fez and shot out of there as fast as his wings could carry him. Hopefully that would be enough mayhem to accomplish his mission. It should, the boy was pretty annoyed. But his success was not for him to measure. That was for the Boss. Who was on his way...

Danny slumped to the floor. He just couldn't find it in him to give chase anymore. The bird looked like it was leaving for good, though, so he had won. Sort of. His whole body ached and he knew none of it was from fighting. His backside hurt but it just wasn't enough. His rock hard cock stood out in his jumpsuit, painful and very visible. There was even a wet spot where the material had absorbed drops of pre-cum. He rocked his hips; he couldn't go to back to the lunchroom, or worse, to class. Not like this.

A flash of white light and Danny arched, a long whining cry filling the empty room but it still wasn't enough. His hand moved to his crotch and he traced fingers over the bulge. He wanted to touch himself so badly. Make the pain stop. He... he didn't have a choice...

The boy's bathroom was just down the hall. Danny took the out, locking himself in a stall. He pulled his legs up, resting them against the sides of the cubical. He couldn't believe he was doing this... In public, too...

He unzipped his pants and slid his hand into his panties, his worries melting away as his fingers stroked his aching hard-on. Now to find something better to think about...

* * *

Vlad Masters finished his proposal. First, laying out the idea of Spectral Insurance. Then, going over exactly where and how the school would benefit from such an idea. Finally, the monetary aspects. That was the hardest part. It took effort to keep the principal in line while he went over how the city didn't have it in the budget to pay for the school's portion. How by asking the people to pay for it through a tax increase would likely prevent the whole program from ever going anywhere. How the school would have to actually pay for their fair share. As the school suffered a disproportionately high number of attacks versus the surrounding buildings it only made sense that the school actually have to take some responsibility.

Even if that meant sacrifices.

So of course Principal Ishiyama said 'No'. Or she would have if that vulture hadn't been right on time. The screams started just as she began her rant as to why the school wouldn't be taking part.

She paused mid-rant to check outside her office door.

Vlad smirked. Danny Phantom always did have impeccable timing. He stayed hidden in the office while Danny chased the vulture down the corridor right in front of Ishiyama's nose. He used her distraction to duplicate himself. He went invisible and transformed while his duplicate stayed in the office.

Vlad phased through the wall, wanting to see how the fight went. Behind him he heard his duplicate say ever so politely "You were saying, Madam? Something about the school being able to take care of itself?"

Vlad strolled invisibly through the school's halls like he owned the place. He followed the carnage to a math classroom then to a bathroom. But the vulture had taken off... Well then. Vlad phased through the walls, following Danny.

Unaware of Vlad's presence, Danny slid further back, his eyes shut tight as he flipped through his usual fantasies. He already knew he wouldn't be able to pick one without Vlad in it, not after the week he had been having. The only problem was he couldn't think of anything kinky they hadn't already done. He started with the time Vlad spanked him, remembering how good the elder's hands felt on his raw skin. Then riding Vlad with his wrists tightly bound and finally the heat of Vlad's tongue and the frozen cold of ice cream that mixed together on his poor sensation-overloaded cock.

Danny spit into his hand, rubbing the saliva over his shaft and moaning softly. He bit his lip hard, trying not to make another sound even though he knew there was no one in the room with him… His ghost sense went off barely a second before he felt Vlad's presence behind him. He yelped in surprise as an arm wrapped around him, holding him still while a gloved hand rested on the one he was using to pleasure himself.

Danny froze like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "H-hi Vlad…" he gasped, trembling in a mix of fear and need. Suddenly he was very aware of the thin slip of leather around his neck. He had nearly forgotten about it after warding off his friends' questions. He had told them it was to annoy Vlad by ruining the look of his uniform without breaking school policy. The irony of that lie would be lost on them, though.

Vlad pressed himself against the boy from behind, all but pulling him into his lap. His hand covered the one Danny was using to stroke himself but rather than stopping that hand he guided it to keep going, to keep stroking him. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to masturbate at school," Vlad purred, whispering in Danny's ear. His lips went down to his neck, nipping at the skin right below his collar. "Such a naughty boy, can't even keep his hands out of his pants." He thrust up against Danny's ass, feeling the buzzing of the plug as it reacted to his ghostly presence. Even through clothes and Danny he could feel it.

Danny leaned back into Vlad's chest. He was still completely embarrassed about being caught like this but his libido was too busy purring in joy that Vlad had returned. He rocked his hips back into Vlad's thrust; the more contact he had with the other halfa the stronger the vibration.

"You cheated... sent that damn vulture…" Danny wasn't very articulate at the moment but it would do. His free arm lifted above his head to curl behind Vlad's neck. He waited until the elder finished nipping at his neck before tilting his chin up and looking Vlad in the eyes.

Red eyes met blue before Vlad leaned down and kissed Danny gently on the forehead. "I didn't send him for you to have an excuse to rut with yourself in the men's room like a horny beast," he whispered, fangs bared in delight as he pumped Danny's fingers over his own cock. "You're the one who got so worked up by a single simple fight that you had to sneak in here. During classes, even. I wonder what someone might say if they saw you like this, your hands roaming over your skin, your fingers wrapped around your cock, moaning to an empty room... The door isn't locked, you know. They wouldn't see me here. Only you, your hands shamefully bringing yourself off. Such a dirty sight..." Vlad buried his face in Danny's neck again, just barely keeping himself from biting. It wouldn't be covered by clothing, there'd be no way to hide anything. But he could lick...

"Y-yeah... And me being a horny beast is who's fault?" Danny asked, trying and failing to sound grumpy under his whines of pleasure. "Could it be the guy who sticks a vibrator in me, fucks me every night then acts surprised when I turn into a little whore?" Who knew there was such a thing are sarcastic dirty talk? Danny kicked his feet out of restlessness; he wanted more. He needed more. He spread his legs open wider and moved the hand from Vlad's neck, sliding it between his legs and pressing his fingers against the plug. "If someone comes in I can be quiet. I normally don't bother since you like it so much."

"Then I hope someone comes in," Vlad purred. "Then we can see just how quiet you can be. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Keeping as quiet as you can while jacking yourself off, my hands all over you, my lips at your throat as I try to make you scream..." He batted Danny's hand away and rubbed his fingers over the plug, making it shift. He licked up the side of Danny's neck, feeling him shudder at the sensation. The collar made licking him strange, tasted like leather, but when he nipped right along the edge of it Danny made the most interesting whining noise... "I wonder what would happen if someone did walk in. Would they close the door and pretend they didn't see you? Would they watch? I bet they'd want to watch, get to watch such a filthy little wanton fucking his own hand. And I wouldn't leave, I'd keep you here, unable to hide, unable to stop..." Vlad sped Danny's strokes over his cock, made them a little tighter.

Danny's bravado waned, his cheeks bright red. He couldn't imagine what he looked like right now, legs open, hand down his pants. But he could feel how hot and heavy he was and he had to paint some kind of picture like this. Danny rocked against the two points of sensation trying desperately to build himself up enough. "You would enjoy that wouldn't you... if it wouldn't ruin both of us I bet you would love to show me off any chance you got... Le-let them watch… they can't have me anyway... I don't care..." Danny could hardly believe he said that but for the moment it was true. He wouldn't stop for anything even if Vlad wasn't going to force him.

"I would love to show you off," Vlad purred. "Lead you around by a leash attached to that pretty little collar. But then everyone would be jealous. Jealous of me for having such a pretty pet, a dirty little wanton pet, and I'd never get any work done again. I'd have to excuse myself from every meeting to bend you over a desk and fuck you silly just to hear the noises you make. I'd see that pink tongue of yours as you lick your lips and I'd have to taste them. I'd leave marks all over you to make sure everyone knew you were mine. Not just the collar. I might not even allow you a shirt, just so I could trace my hands over your chest, so I could rake my claws up your spine, so I could leave welts with the flogger."

For a moment Danny almost wished it could be true. His anxieties evaporated as he pictured a world where he could have this pleasure whenever he wanted, without having to hide or stay up late at night worrying about it. To be able to pull the elder away from his impatient investors and fussy associates and remind everyone that in Vlad's world, he came first. One lick of his lips to drive Vlad crazy, a score of bruises and scars won from pleasure, not battle.

Vlad rocked his hips into Danny's ass, rubbing his own erection into the cleft of Danny's ass. The idea wasn't making just Danny horny. "I'm going to flog you tonight, Daniel," he said. "I'm going to have to punish you for masturbating at school. After all, you started this. And I had such nice plans for tonight. I guess I'll have to amend them to take your naughty little transgressions into account."

Danny's teeth sunk into his lip, trying to hide the leap in his chest when Vlad mentioned his punishment. For the first time he didn't feel like avoiding it at all. "You keep acting surprised when I do these things," Danny commented. "I wonder if you'll ever figure me out."

To add to his point Danny closed his eyes and transformed, letting his needy cry echo around the room as black hair changed to pearly white. He swung around and straddled Vlad's hips, pulled away from his fangs and unzipped his jumpsuit, wrapping his hand around himself again. Face to face now, he slammed their lips together. He increased the speed of the hand between his legs, thrusting into it at a rapid pace. He rutted against Vlad, grinding down against his clothed erection. The vibration inside him doubled with both their ecto-energies combined and Danny arched his back, moaning in his pleasure.

Vlad swallowed Danny's gasping moans, pretty sounds he made when he was right on the edge. Both hands went around Danny's hips to hold him close, to grind their hips together. His erection rubbed against Danny's through the cloth separating them, driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

And then Danny arched back and moaned as he careened over that edge. Short nails clawed at Vlad's cloak, the tension leaving Danny's body in a flood along with the sticky mess on his fingers. He slumped against Vlad, breathing heavily. Every inch of him was glad that was finally over. He leaned up and ran his tongue over Vlad's neck, his blue ghostly skin tasted strange but not unpleasant. He felt more comfortable cuddling up to Plasmius in his ghost form than he did as a human. Danny snuggled against him, satiated and content.

Vlad wanted to be that contented too, but he was too hard, too wound up. But he couldn't dare cum. Maintaining a duplicate was difficult enough, especially one that was actively arguing with someone. Several someones, actually, now that a teacher was in the principal's office. He couldn't risk getting distracted by an orgasm. Vlad growled softly at the indignation of it all. But at least he wasn't going to have to suffer alone. He looked down at Danny and gave him an evil, calculating grin. No, he wasn't going to suffer alone. "Was that fun?" he asked, a note of evil reverberating in his voice.

Danny replied with a long purring sound, nibbling softly on his enemies' pointed ear. Then the note of darkness clicked and Danny shivered, getting the feeling he was in a lot of trouble. Pink energy flashed and his wrists were stuck together. Green eyes blinked up at Vlad, shoulders slumping as he realized playtime was over.

Vlad tickled under Danny's chin. "You have been a naughty, naughty little boy," he said. "Cumming without permission, masturbating at school, teasing me while I'm at work... I should punish you here and now. But I don't have time and neither do you. I suppose it will have to wait until after school and after I've had a chance to wrap up my work for today. Which will be rather difficult considering..."

Vlad looked contemplative, as though he hadn't already figured out what he was going to do. "I guess I'm just going to have to do this the hard way," he lamented before budding off another duplicate who rushed home to fetch a few things. "After all, you've just proven to me that I can't trust you not to touch yourself at school. It seems I'm going to have to do something about that."

Danny wiggled in place as Vlad petted and preened him. Vlad enjoyed the look of worry and fear on his pet's face as they waited a few moments for the duplicate to return with Vlad's latest instrument. "I thought you liked when I was naughty," Danny lamented softly. He idly tugging at his bonds as his brain frantically tried to guess what Vlad was going to do.

A bump from behind him and the duplicate passed its original back a device. It was a curved something but beyond that Danny couldn't decipher what it was for. He looked from it to Vlad, shifting away slightly.

"Oh but I do," Vlad insisted. "When you're naughty I get to punish you. But punishment will have to wait. Until then I need some way to make sure you don't disobey me again. Now, change back."

Danny looked at the floor and transformed, grunting as the vibration jolted then dulled. He suddenly felt weak again and he bowed his head, feeling every bit like the shamed pet he was. Well, he thought bitterly, at least Vlad is having fun.

Vlad ran his hand through Danny's hair, rubbing him behind his ear. "Good boy," he praised. Then his hands reached for Danny's slacks. He popped the button, drew down the zipper, and ran his gloved hands over the soft silk. Wet silk soaked through with cum. Then he slid the slacks and panties down over Danny's hips, baring his softened cock. He wrapped a hand around Danny's member and pumped it once, feeling the pliant flesh twitch with interest. He prepared the cock cage he'd sent for. He slid it on Danny's cock, wrapped the base around the boy's balls, and then fastened it. One more touch, a tiny brass lock.

Danny sat deadly still through this whole strange process. He knew he wouldn't like what Vlad was doing to him but he was so curious to see how the device worked. The silicone felt odd against his still tender flesh, holding it in position. And yet it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. The padlock clicked closed and Danny stared between his legs. "They actually exist?" he muttered, completely astonished. This had to be what Vlad had meant by a 'cock cage'. Why the heck would anyone want a thing like this? He dared to poke it, whining like a puppy dog kicked off the bed. "So what does it do exactly?"

"It prevents you from getting hard," Vlad said. "It confines you, keeps you in place. Oh, it won't stop you from getting aroused, but your erection won't be able to break out of its cage. You won't be able to cum." Vlad drew a gloved finger along the side of Danny's cock, feeling the soft silicon grow warm against velvet flesh. Curious, Danny was already trying to get hard again. It wouldn't progress far. "You won't cum again until I allow you. And this time you will ask."

Danny took several deep breathes, trying to calm himself. He really didn't want to know how exactly the cage stopped him from getting hard. "Let me guess, no one will notice this... thing in my pants?"

"Of course not," Vlad said. "It's quite discrete. No one will notice. Not unless you decide to strip and start jumping up and down to make the lock jingle." Vlad pulled Danny's clothes back up and fastened everything properly. As stated, he looked remarkably normal. "No one will know."

Vlad's ear seemed to twitch as he focused on something happening elsewhere. His duplicate was finalizing some sort of preliminary deal. He would have to get the details later but it sounded like some sort of paper recycling program along with fee waivers if the school meets certain... requirements. Good, this plan might work.

"And now you should be off to class," he said. "I'm sure your teacher will be more than thrilled to hear whatever excuse you have for the past half hour."

Danny smiled weakly. "Ghost attack during lunch hour, remember? Cowardly Danny Fenton was hiding in the janitor's closet and lost track of time." He stood and smoothed out his clothes, trying not to show that he even minded the cage. If he threw a fit it would just give Vlad more reason to punish him. Without another word he left, gone like a whisper of wind, the cubical door slamming behind him.


	8. Day 4: Atonement

Co-written between Tangering Catnip and NebulousMistress

* * *

Rhythmic slaps filled Danny's ears, the last sound barely fading before the next hit. His backside stung terribly but the moans that slipped from his lips didn't have anything to do with pain. Vlad was enjoying every second of it; Danny could tell from the panting sounds behind him and the hungry stares. Not that there wasn't something to be staring at, though. Danny was bent over on Vlad's bed, his ass in the air held perfectly still and ready for each and every blow dealt by the flogger. His eyes were shut tight, his fingers digging into the bedclothes. His face was nearly as bright red as his backside. Between his legs his cock stood proudly, a shiny metal ring pinching around the base. Vlad had given him a brief expiation of what the ring was for before he forced it on. Something about forcing him to keep his erection. Danny didn't need to look to know that he was harder than he had even been in his life but the way he was holding himself Vlad had a perfect view.

Danny tugged on the leash attached to his collar, trying to hold still even as his arousal made him fidgety. He needed to wait, though. He needed to be punished first. Then Vlad skipped a beat, the expected blow didn't land. A still moment.

Danny wiggled his ass, trying to tempt Vlad into striking it again. Soft little whines rose from the bed as Danny silently begged for more. Rather than grant him, Vlad gently drew the falls of the flogger along Danny's heated skin. He stroked Danny's ass with the leather, tickling and teasing him. The wiggling increased and Danny arched into the flogger's touch. Perfect. The boy was primed and ready for anything Vlad might wish to do to him. So needy, so wanton.

Vlad hung the flogger back up in its place and came back over to Danny. He ran his hands over heated skin, gently massaging sore muscles and the occasional welts. He leaned over to press his lips to one such welt, kissing it almost reverently. "You've done well, Daniel," Vlad praised. "You took your flogging beautifully. And I can tell how much you enjoyed it." He fondled Danny's cock, feeling the flesh jump in anticipation.

Danny pushed himself up on his arms, burying his face in the mattress. His chest heaved as he arced his hips so that his cock pressed against the palm of his enemy's hand. He just barely held himself from repeating the motion; he didn't need to be rubbing himself against things like a horny dog. Not yet.

The hand pulled away and Danny turned, sitting on his tender backside and crossing his legs. Vlad unlatched the leash from Danny's collar and gently pulled, coaxing Danny close for a kiss. Lips met and Vlad's tongue invaded deep into a willing mouth, stroking Danny's tongue with his own and nipping at soft, full lips.

As quickly as it began it ended. Vlad pulled back, gasping for breath. Oh he'd had such plans for tonight but they would have to wait. Danny was a bad boy today and he needed to be punished. He needed to be taught what happened when he touched himself without permission. Vlad needed to get the rope for this.

Danny's heart hammered against his ribcage as he watched Vlad pull open the armoire. He took a few minutes rummaging around and finding the things he needed. The plug that Danny now wore daily sat on the bedside table; his entrance was raw but Danny still wanted more.

When Vlad came back Danny immediately focused on the length of rope. "Y-you're going to tie me up again?" he asked, wondering if he sounded too excited.

"Oh yes," Vlad answered. The anticipatory grin on his face did nothing to hide how much he was looking forward to this. "I'm going to tie you into a rope harness and then I am going to restrain you completely." He found the middle of the rope and tied a loop. "Stand here for me," he said, pointing to the floor. "I need access to all of you for this."

Danny licked his lips, sliding off the bed to stand in front of his mast- archenemy. He wasn't sure how to stand exactly but he settled on holding his arms up away from his body, his legs shoulder-width apart. He ended up looking into Vlad's eyes then down to the bulge in the elder's pants. He tried not to stare but he liked seeing it. He liked seeing it a lot.

The old Danny would be scared out of his wits right now. The old Danny would have never trusted Vlad to tie him up. Never would have allowed himself to be helpless or even give a hint that he was in any way less than powerful. No amount of force would have broken his resolve like this... and that was exactly why Vlad hadn't used force.

The harness began with an easy tie. A loop around Danny's neck, knots along the front. Vlad ran the twin lengths of rope between Danny's legs and up his back to thread through the loop around his neck. And then it got intricate. Ropes crisscrossed Danny's chest and back as Vlad threaded the rope through loops and ties, building a cage to hold Danny imprisoned, trapped but unrestrained. Random strings and strands coalesced into a pattern of diamonds and knots, loops and lines. He tied off the last of the harness, leaving plenty of rope left over for what he was planning on doing next.

The breath caught in Danny's throat as the rope tightened around him. It crisscrossed every inch of his skin and looked so complex he was almost impressed that Vlad even knew how to do it. He twisted around, trying to look at it all. The ropes rubbing against his skin, providing a light sensation all over his body. The knots were just tight enough to feel comfortable but still restrictive. The only part he didn't understand was why his arms and legs were still free.

He opened his mouth to ask but then a hand on his shoulder turned him around so he was facing the bed. A light push and Danny got back up on it, the extra rope trailing behind him.

With Danny kneeling on the bed it was easier for Vlad to work on Danny's limbs. He started by looping rope around Danny's arms over and over, building the tie that would force the boy's arms behind him, bound and immobile. Then his wrists, tying them together. He threaded the rope back up to his shoulders, anchoring the arm binders there before threading it back down to Danny's wrists.

Not much rope left now. Not much needed. Vlad pulled on the ropes, arching Danny's spine back just enough for his wrists to meet his ankles. One more tie and then...

Done.

Vlad pushed Danny over onto his belly, grinning as the boy fell onto the bed. Harnessed, bound, hogtied... He wasn't going anywhere.

One last thing. Vlad picked Danny up by the ropes binding him and moved him closer to the foot of the bed so he could hook the leash onto Danny's collar. Vlad ran his hand through Danny's hair. "Perfect," he purred.

Danny wiggled in his bonds, rolling himself over so he could watch Vlad. He closed his eyes and pulled on the ropes as hard as he could. They didn't budge an inch. "Yeah, perfect," he echoed softly. Arousal was still heavy in his voice but there was a note of worry this time. He shifted his hips. A short gasp broke his concentration when he felt something move. The rope between his legs had knots tied in it and when he moved they rubbed against all the spots that Vlad liked to tease. Perhaps even worse, one also pressed against his entrance, reminding him how much he wanted to be fucked. Danny huffed and glared up at Vlad, pouting like the impatient little boy he was.

Vlad couldn't help the grin as he could hear the moment all those knots settled into their proper places. "Maddening, isn't it?" he asked. "To want and need so completely yet be denied. To be tormented and teased with the barest of hints while what you want most is dangled in front of your face." His fingers went to his cravat, untying the knot and sliding the red silk from around his neck. "You've done that to me often enough. In the limo as you cum right in front of me without even a touch. Today when I caught you humping your own hand while holding in all those wonderful sounds. You've never truly been denied, Daniel. Oh, you've tasted it, flirted with it, been shown what it can do to you. But you've never been forced to bask in it, wallow in your own denial as what you want most lies just out of reach." Next came the jacket, draped over the back of a chair. The suspenders were pushed down. Then the shirt. "Today you will watch. And you will be denied."

It took a few moments for Danny to process this, for it to sink in to his brain and settle there like a rock. He looked from his own aching cock to Vlad, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Vlad was going to leave him like this? No, not even that. He was going to have to watch while Vlad did... something. Danny tried to phase out of the ropes. His intangible hands were as bound as his human ones, just as he expected. He licked his lips. He wouldn't lose it, not in front of Vlad. That was exactly what the elder wanted. He arched his back and splayed out his body, relaxing on the bed trying to calm his breathing. "How come whenever you tell that story you leave out the sex-toy that you put into me?" he asked. "You know, the one that makes me hornier than a bitch in heat?"

"Oh ffft," Vlad dismissed. He ran his hands over his bare chest, fingering his nipples into eager little nubs. He let loose a soft groan of anticipation. "It wouldn't turn you on so much if you didn't insist on using your ghost powers. I warned you what it would do to you and yet you still insist on using your powers for every little task. Why, you've only had one ghost attack all week and yet every day you've come to me a needy wreck." Vlad toed off his shoes. His hands went to his pants, unbuttoning them and letting them fall slowly to the floor. He stepped out of his clothes, leaving him clad in nothing but silk boxers and his socks. Those boxers were tented with his erection, a damp spot betraying his arousal.

Danny stared unabashed long before he realized he should probably stop. He turned away from Vlad, toward the head of the bed, only for Vlad to end up sitting there a moment later. The pile of toys sat on the pillow but now Danny knew they weren't for him. "Poor old uncle Vlad," he commented dryly. "Having to sate the raging hormones of a teenager every day. It's a wonder you haven't thrown your back out." Danny was falling back to personal insults; not very creative but wasn't a whole lot he could do while tied up so tight he could barely blink. "What if I just take a nap while you do… whatever you're going to do."

Vlad growled lightly. He got off the bed and pulled open a drawer of the armoire. Too small... Too big, although that wouldn't be a bad thing... Ah, this one would do. He came back to the bed and stuffed the ball gag into Danny's mouth. The strap was fastened around the back of Danny's head before he could do anything about it. A dirty look was his reward. Ah, well. Vlad ran his fingers through Danny's hair, rubbing him behind his ears. "And yet I'm not the one threatening to fall asleep during sex," Vlad taunted. Responding to Danny's juvenile banter was much more satisfying when the boy couldn't snark back.

Danny ran his tongue over the back of the rubber ball in his mouth. It was lodged halfway in, holding his jaw open. He growled around it. The device was made to prevent words but not sounds. He tossed his head and rolled himself onto his knees, sitting up as best he could with his hands tied to his ankles and his neck collared to the bedpost. His shoulders heaved as he tried to think of what to do next. The answer to that was obvious. Nothing. One way or another he was going to sit here. Everything that happened to him from this point on was up to his own mind, his uncontrollable libido, and Vlad's twisted imagination.

Vlad arranged the pillows so Danny would have a good view of everything. After all, that was the point. Vlad glanced at the toys he'd brought to the bed and bit his lip. Okay, maybe teasing Danny wasn't the only point. There were other benefits.

Vlad stripped off his boxers and socks, finally naked. He climbed onto the bed and settled down on the pillows, his legs spread and his cock standing erect and eager. He gave it a slow stroke while fixing Danny with a lustful leer. And then he reached lower, brushing his fingertips against his own neglected hole. His breath caught in a gasp.

Danny watched, his head on a pillow, breathing hard through his nose since his mouth was full. Normally he would look away when Vlad undressed but in his current state of arousal and after being naked with him so often… Well, it wasn't exactly a bad sight. Danny didn't want to look away. He saw how Vlad fingers moved over his skin and Danny felt his gut twist. He wanted to be in Vlad's lap, the elder's cock pressing against his leg. His eyelids drooped and he made a soft pleading sound through the gag in his mouth.

Vlad reached for the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, heating it quickly using his powers. He wanted to go slow with this. After all, it had been awhile and he wanted to properly stretch himself out first. That and he wanted the boy to watch. His lubed fingers went to his hole. He circled around the entrance, relishing the feel, before slipping a finger inside with a long groan. His other hand went to his nipples, toying with them as his finger slowly slid in and out.

Danny had assumed Vlad was just going to jerk off in front of him but the elder's fingers hardly lingered before pressing into his own entrance. Danny breathed in sharply; from his spot he had a perfect view of them sliding in.

Vlad proved to be just as greedy as his pet, not waiting before adding a second finger, his eyes never straying from Danny's. He spread himself open and Danny found himself transfixed by the motions. He had always figured that enjoying being penetrated was a mark of the weaker individual. But here was Vlad, pleasuring himself in whatever way he pleased and as fast as he wanted.

Dirty words sprung to Danny's mind but couldn't be said.

Vlad slid a third finger in, his toes curling as he felt the painful twinge of the stretch. His free hand went to his cock, stroking himself to drown the pain in pleasure. His head fell back and he gazed at the ceiling while he fingered himself, fucking himself with his fingers like a needy wanton. But he had to stop. There was more to come. Much more.

Vlad groaned at the loss as he pulled his fingers out. He reached over and grabbed a dildo from the collection on the bed, a nicely sized black rubber dildo. It wasn't shaped like a simple cock; it had rings along the shaft terminating in a large conical head on the end. Something chosen because it felt amazing and because it was sure to be visually interesting for Danny to watch him take one ring at a time.

Danny shrunk back a little in his ropes. That looked more like a weapon than something that went up someone's ass. Vlad wasn't really going to- Oh… oh shit.

Vlad was going to be sore tomorrow. But tonight it would be worth it. He lubed up the dildo, using his powers to heat the rubber to something more comfortable. And then Vlad pressed the head to his entrance and slowly pushed it inside.

Danny wiggled against the pillows. That looked like it hurt… But it also looked like it felt so very, very good. The expression on Vlad's face changed as each of the rings entered him. The elder's whole body reacted to it in the tiniest of ways that Danny couldn't help but notice. Something flipped in Danny's mind and he wiggled, trying to see if he could get closer to Vlad. Suddenly he didn't just want to be in Vlad's lap, he wanted to be the one pressing that toy into the elder.

Vlad's cock twitched and his toes clenched with every ring as they popped into him one by one. He took the entire shaft, letting the flange rest against his stretched hole. He let go for a moment, his ass holding it inside for him. His moan of pleasure was echoed by a needy whine from his captive. It was so much bigger than he was used to. The bulk of it pressed against his prostate, making him burn with the need to move, to stroke himself, to feel something, anything. And yet both hands went to the sheets, grabbing them and holding them tight as he bit his lip to hold in the noises.

Vlad's eyes met Danny's. He could see the lust in those blue eyes, the boy's pupils blown as he watched every move, every twitch and every motion. He held those eyes as he reached down and pulled the dildo partway out, rings slipping out one by one. And then he shoved it back in again. A very slow, nearly torturous rhythm began as he ached to feel the stretch, the movement, needed to be filled. But he also needed to be watched.

Danny could see the discomfort; he knew Vlad was pushing himself and somehow that made it even better. At the very least it showed Danny that he wasn't the only one who sought to push his limits in search of an intense experience. Danny began to rock against the bed in time with Vlad's thrusting. There wasn't enough friction to bring him off but it felt better to be moving.

Vlad quivered in ecstasy as he fucked himself. His hips rocked of their own volition as he drew the toy in and out. Danny was almost scared by how much he was enjoying seeing Vlad loose himself in pleasure. He had expected anger or frustration, not longing, at least not like this. But his enjoyment was tainted by this feeling, this wanting. It was even stronger than his body's need for an end to this never-ending arousal. For the first time Danny wondered what it would be like if the tables were turned, if he were the one fucking Vlad. With the look on the elder's face at the moment it seemed like the best idea he had ever had.

Vlad played with the angle of the dildo. The rings felt odd as they entered unevenly but now he could slide the head of the dildo along whatever inner wall he wanted. He teased his prostate, rubbing it directly, and nearly shrieked with need. He could feel Danny's eyes staring, burning into him, wanting, needing... It was getting harder to resist just fucking himself with the toy and letting himself go. He idly wondered how long he could last with this thing, how long it would be before he just had to bring himself off. He backed away from teasing his prostate, going back to just fucking himself, increasing the speed. He pressed the toy deeper and deeper into himself with every thrust, wanting to be spread wide.

Danny's thoughts ran together. There were no words left in his mind. He could feel how the pace changed, could hear and see how deeply the toy slid in, how Vlad took every inch gladly. He hated his bonds, he hated then so much. He wanted so badly to pounce on Vlad. Being trapped on the sidelines was driving him mad. He might as well be watching it on a screen. He was so completely trapped, helpless to join Vlad properly. The best he could do was to wiggle closer. He was close enough to lay his head on Vlad's thigh, to see the glimmer of lube on the black vinyl sex toy. His eyes met Vlad's, full of desperation. He would take anything at this point, anything to acknowledge he still existed.

Vlad burned. If he were thinking he might be worried about his ghost powers getting out of hand. Instead all he could think of was his own burning pleasure and how it was becoming unbearable. And then he felt soft hair against his leg, a smooth cheek rubbing against his skin. Vlad pounced, unhooking the gag around Danny's mouth and lifting him up by the ropes between his shoulder blades. As he fucked himself on that dildo with one hand he used the other to maneuver Danny so his cock was pressed against eager lips.

Danny felt Vlad's cock on his lips. The skin was unbearably hot, an almost pleasant counterpoint to the icy cold flaring throughout Danny's body. His cool tongue circled the head of Vlad's cock, the boy's mind almost rolling over with joy at finally being able to do something. He arced his neck but the way Vlad was holding him he couldn't get more than half into his mouth. The ropes kept him from taking any more. Danny whined in need as he licked the head of Vlad's cock, rocking against the knots rubbing his own neglected entrance.

It wasn't enough. The toy within him felt tortuously good but Danny's mouth was still too far away. Vlad braced his arm and used the ropes to lower the boy down, felt those lips take him deeper. Vlad groaned as he thrust up into Danny's eager mouth, his hips snapping up in time with the dildo fucking him. The rhythm was fragile, chaotic. His arm shook as he tried to keep Danny in place. Vlad shrieked as he felt a tooth graze tender flesh, his cock jumping at the sensation. He almost lost his grip on the dildo, felt the rings shift oddly before he could grab it again. A long moan tore out of him as he sped the thrusts, needing to bring himself off.

Danny barely heard the sounds around him as he focused on doing everything he could with his mouth to make Vlad cum. His tongue wiggled, his head bobbed... The pain between his own legs became almost unbearable but the ring held him back from cumming from pure arousal. All he had was the frantic pulse against his tongue and his own desire. Danny let his eyes slip shut, careful of the frantic movements Vlad had devolved into. The hand holding him loosened and Danny relaxed, allowing the tip of Vlad's cock to hit the back of his throat. Danny moaned in pleasure, needing to be filled in any way Vlad would give him.

Vlad was close, so close. Danny's tongue was doing wonderful things to his cock while the head nudged against the back of his throat. And then Danny swallowed and Vlad shoved the dildo in as deep as it would go. He threw his head back and screamed as his orgasm came crashing through him. Cum flooded Danny's mouth, dripping down the side of his mouth. His ass clenched around the dildo, squeezing it tight, painfully tight, forcing him to pull it out one ring at a time in between spasms.

Vlad pulled Danny off of him as his orgasm slowed, spurting a few spatters of cum on the boy's lips. Vlad let go, letting the boy fall in a heap onto him. And then Vlad's mind... shut down.

Danny quivered in his bonds, swallowing slowly. He had never had that much cum in his mouth before. The taste was strong and it was so very warm as it slid down his throat. He breathed deeply but he was still tense, stressed and aroused beyond belief. His whole body ached with denial. He strained against his bonds but even after all that they still wouldn't budge. All he could do was wait.

Vlad reached down and felt ropes. Ropes and a cold, icy cold body rubbing against his own, it felt so good. But arms around him would feel better. But the ropes were in the way. Vlad reached down for the ropes tying Danny's ankles to his wrists and dragged him up by them. Once he could reach he started untying Danny, starting with his ankles. As boy's legs unfolded Vlad started the long and arduous task of untying Danny's arms. He didn't even get halfway through before he was distracted, stopping to nuzzle Danny's chest and lick his nipples.

Danny wiggled forward, managing to settle himself in Vlad's lap even with his arms bound. Danny wanted to be the center of Vlad's attention again. Anything but being cast aside and denied again. The primal fear in his chest was soothed by cuddles and Danny felt a wave of desire to do whatever it took to never be pushed aside like that again. The teenager gave a needy whine and nuzzled Vlad.

Vlad loosened the loops at Danny's shoulders and slid the entire apparatus off of his arms. Finally then he could untie the boy's wrists. Danny's arms free, Vlad gave up. He wrapped his arms around the boy and buried his face in Danny's hair. Reality slowly came back as the boy's erection dug into his belly. Vlad laid back onto the pillows, pulling Danny with him. He reached down and tugged on the harness, pulling on the knots that tormented the boy's neglected pressure points. "Well I had fun," Vlad purred, nuzzling Danny's ear. "Now you see what it can feel like, to have to watch, unable to do a damned thing about it."

Danny wiggled, trying to relieve some of the pressure from the harness. "Sh-shut up." he growled. He didn't cared anymore; he was getting used to the pain of physical denial. He just wanted wallow in his frustration and anger, as long as he could do it when he was being held. "At… at least I apologized afterwards… most times…" He wriggled against the pillows, grabbing one and slamming it over his face.

Vlad pulled the pillow away from his young pet and received a venomous pout in return. "Oh but it doesn't have to feel like that," Vlad continued. "Sometimes it's quite... pleasant to be teased mercilessly hours, never brought close enough to cum, always needing it but needing to be touched and teased and stroked and toyed with even more." He gave Danny a knowing, interested, mischievous leer.

Danny licked his lips, rocking back against the mattress and trying not to look like he was thinking about it. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be in this state for hours, maybe days. It sounded like hell but he wasn't angry or scared. That fact worried him more than any threat. "I-I don't know, Plasmius. You… you would have to resist me in order to pull that off." He folded his hands under his head and rested back on the pillows.

"No I wouldn't," Vlad said. "Why would I need to resist you if I were the one touching you, teasing you, bringing you so close and yet keeping you from that edge?" He traced a finger around Danny's nipple, rubbing the eager little bud. "That's doesn't sound like resisting, that sounds like indulging my every want and desire." Vlad grabbed the ropes framing Danny's chest and pulled him up by them, dragging him back to lie on Vlad's chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy, letting his hands drift down.

Danny's eyes narrowed and he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck. His mouth kept going despite his brain having given up. "I thought your favorite part was the sounds I make when I cum for you… I just meant you would miss that part."

"Of course you did," Vlad said, allowing the boy to escape with some of his pride. He was feeling generous today. Of course his own mind-shattering orgasm might have had something to do with that. Vlad tugged lightly at the ropes, shifting the knots over Danny's hungry asshole. He should probably take the cock ring off of the boy. But then he'd have to take off these lovely ropes. Decisions, decisions...

Danny moaned quietly. He was feeling strangle docile, lulled into the passions of sex and trapped there. Even without his orgasm he felt exhausted. He felt himself retreating back into his thoughts; he needed to reflect on what had just happened, especially the feeling that had driven him to be so grateful just to suck Vlad's cock. And then words leaped to his lips and he found himself saying them. "Vlad I-I've decided I don't hate you," he said. Danny snapped his mouth shut as soon as he heard his own words. "Take that however you want," he added, looking away and shifting away from Vlad.

Vlad felt as shocked as Danny must, what with being unable to look him in the eye. Well now. He'd hoped, he'd plotted and planned, but to have that hope even begin to attain reality? It was a heady feeling, one that left him feeling warm and lightheaded. He spooned up behind Danny, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I don't hate you either, Little Badger," he purred. _ Together __we __are__ powerful, Daniel_, he thought. _All __you __need __to __do__ is __accept__ it._

"Considering how often you've cum on my face now I should hope so," Danny grumped, humming softly. He took Vlad's arm and pulled it to his chest, trying to relax again. At least he'd said it out loud… and it wasn't like he'd really said much. This didn't mean he wasn't going to leave as soon as this week was up and he was free again. "We're still enemies though," Danny added. "Just not enemies who hate each other."

"I wouldn't expect you to stop being a hero any more than you could expect me to stop plotting," Vlad agreed. From here he could untie the final knots holding the harness in place. Slowly he extracted the rope, its intricate pattern of ties and knots collapsing back into a single boring strand with a knotted loop, a loop that Vlad gently lifted off of Danny's neck. The cock ring was gently removed, eliciting a hiss of relief from Danny as Vlad massaged the sore flesh.

The boy snuggled back in Vlad's arms, again deciding that his chest was somehow more comfortable than pillows of swan's down and satin silk. He mumbled something about sleep and then cut off all conversation as he pretended to be asleep. As Danny's breathing slowed and real sleep supplanted false, Vlad held the boy close and let his mind wander.

What happened? This all started as a way to get back at the boy for his juvenile prank war and possibly get a few orgasms out of the mix. When did he start considering Daniel a real sub?

Wait, he knew when it began. It began when he realized the power that Danny held and how he was willing to mingle that power. It began when he was first used as a pillow, when he found himself wanting to comfort the boy as nightmares ravaged him, when he started showing him what being a half ghost really meant. It wasn't hiding or forced superheroism or playing hooky with friends by hiding on the other side of walls. It was strength. Choosing where in the power structure they wanted to be and taking that place. Doing what they wanted to do and trusting that people were too blind to notice.

No, he didn't hate the boy. Burning, fleeting moments of despising him had never spread into full-on hatred despite the boy's best efforts. Not even after the clone debacle did despising him spread fully into hatred. He never hated the boy. But then what was this?


	9. Day 5: Smokescreens

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

This chapter is light on porn, heavy on plot.

* * *

Danny still felt a little guilty about sneaking out of class five minutes before the bell. He knew he was only doing it so he wouldn't have to refuse Sam and Tucker when they asked him to hang out with them over the weekend. He didn't dare tell them that Vlad's deal involved a three night sleepover so this was the only option. He booked it home, transforming behind a tree so he could fly the rest of the way. Vlad had given him a break from the plug after last night's punishment and like hell if he wasn't taking advantage of it.

A quick dip into an alley to change back and Danny walked the last block to his house. His steps slowed when he noticed the limo parked out front. Looked like Vlad wasn't going to waste a moment. However as he got closer he saw the driver leaning on the side taking long pulls on a cigarette. Danny wondered why Vlad had gone inside. Surely he knew Danny wouldn't get back before now.

He opened the door and stepped inside, cautiously sticking his head into the hall. Sure enough, Vlad was seated on the sofa across from Jack while Maddie paced. Danny felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as worry took hold. Jack sat staring at his hands, looking like someone ran over his newest invention while Maddie glared at Vlad with barely contained distaste. The anti-creep stick wasn't anywhere to be found though; Vlad couldn't have let anything personal slip… But what was going on then?

Maddie rested her hands on her hips. "Are you sure this is really necessary?" she demanded. "I know Jack can get a bit excited at times but I hardly think he's a danger to the whole city!"

Vlad sighed and gestured to the stack of files on the coffee table. He'd brought paperwork to back up his points and although he'd conveniently forgotten to bring any evidence that might have favored their positions he was still surprised that self-professed scientists would dismiss math so quickly. "Madeline, the math doesn't lie," Vlad said with the long suffering sigh of someone who'd been repeating himself all day. "Jack alone has caused more financial and physical damage to this town than any two ghosts combined, Phantom excepted of course. Physical damage, Jack. I'm not just talking busted walls and fallen bricks, either, people have gotten hurt! Exuberance is no excuse!"

Vlad sat back and took a deep, annoyed breath. It sounded like the huff of a lion. "If you think Jack isn't a danger to this city and its people then fine," he said. "But when, not 'if', **when** someone dies from his negligence will you honestly be able to live with yourselves knowing it could have been prevented if you'd only listened to reason?

"Unlike others in City Hall I'm not demanding the both of you give up your business license and stop ghost hunting. All I'm saying is for the sake of a worried and quite frankly terrified populace would the both of you submit to some rudimentary physical and mental testing? You'll spend the weekend at Axion, shoot some paper targets, do some VR training, in general all they'll do is test your competency. I have no doubt that you, Maddie, will pass with flying colors, but shouldn't Jack have some concrete numbers to show him where he can improve?" His expression turned dark, almost mournful as he took his point and twisted it like a knife. "We've already seen what happens when he's relied on poor math skills and, what did you call it? Ah, yes, 'exuberance'. How many people need to suffer like I did, Jack?"

Jack looked down at his feet through most of Vlad's tirade. His old college buddy wasn't exactly sugar coating the truth here and it stung. But that didn't make it any less true.

Maddie was still very sure that Vlad had concocted this whole plan just to hurt Jack. She should have expected something like this the moment he became mayor. Honestly, didn't he have anything better to do that make up complex revenge strategies? She sat on her anger though; no need to upset Jack any more than Vlad had already done. She rested a hand on her husband's shoulders and sighed deeply.

Danny drifted into the room, looking from Vlad to his parents but not saying anything. He shared a brief glance with Vlad and took the chance to glare at his enemy, letting him know that they were going to have words about this, possibly violent words.

"It's okay, Maddie, I know Vlad is just doing what he has to," Jack said, placing his large hand over her delicate one. "At least he managed to pull some strings for us. And I've always wanted to go see what the guys at Axion were up to in the field of ghost protection." Suddenly Jack broke out in a blinding grin. "Besides, when I pass the test we can finally have the numbers to back up my skill. They might even let us insure the house again!"

"And if you don't then I'm sure we can work something out," Vlad supplied. "Target practice, for instance." His mind supplied him with the mental image of using Jack as the target. He took a sip of tea to cover his warm smirk before wiping it off his face. Now was not the time. Vlad turned his attention to Danny, giving the boy a warm, welcoming look, carefully crafted and completely at ease. It was the look of one who knew they were completely in the right. "Sit down, Daniel, and have a cup of tea," he offered.

Had his parents not been in the room Danny would have made a comment about whether he should get a cup or if Vlad wanted to drink his share off of his stomach. But this was not the time. There was an empty seat next to Vlad so sitting with his dad didn't look like an option. He settled on the sofa and crossed his legs, looking from his parents to his tormenter. "Let me guess, side effects of your ghost insurance plan?" Danny muttered.

"Something like that," Vlad allowed. "It turns out the biggest complaints have been rather... Fenton-based, shall we say. Having seen the data I have to agree. After all, the safety of the people is paramount, don't you think, Daniel?"

Vlad sat back on the couch. The change in position caused a burning twinge in his ass, a remnant of the previous night's activities. His eyes unfocused for a moment and he very softly gasped. Another sip of tea to cover his misstep. "Besides, I'm sure your father wants a chance to try and beat my numbers," he said a little louder, giving the man a sly glance. A challenge that he knew would be accepted but never met.

Jack perked up and smiled. "Oh, you're on V-man," he said. "Just like back in collage. I just know you still had some of those old moves."

Maddie rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Well, I suppose our plans for the weekend are set then," she said. She turned to Danny, her expression softening. "Looks like you and Jazz will be taking care of yourselves this weekend. I'll make sure to cook some extra food before we leave so you two can just heat it up."

Danny looked away, pawing at the carpet with his foot. "Um actually, Mom, Vlad said that I could stay with him so he could reward me for all the hard work I've done this week."

Vlad tensed, And here was the hardest part of the night. Convincing Maddie this wasn't some ploy to seduce her son to the dark side. No, he was seducing her son in completely different ways... "Why yes," he said. "I was going to mention it earlier but business matters come first, of course. And this way you won't have to worry about your son throwing another disastrous party. How long did the cleanup from the last one take, Daniel?"

Danny crossed his arms and huffed loudly. He hadn't even been invited to that one and he still got the rap for it. He didn't argue though; he needed to look like he wanted to go.

Maddie's eyes darted from Vlad to Danny and back again. She had the feeling she was missing something and her instincts were buzzing like crazy. She looked at her son but he gave her a reassuring smile; he didn't look like he was being forced into anything.

"That sound like a wonderful idea!" Jack said with a grin. His son and his best friend actually getting along? Best news he'd heard in a while. "I'm sure Jazz will be busy studying anyway and could do with some quiet!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay home sweetie?" she asked. She bit her lip as she realized how that sounded. She tried again. "I mean, you must have a lot of homework to do to. Are you sure you won't get distracted if you're at Vlad's?"

"I can help him with his homework," Vlad offered. "And if necessary I know where to find a proper tutor on short notice. I can make quite sure that he won't be distracted." He couldn't help the evil glint in his eye as he envisioned exactly how he was planning on keeping the boy's attention. Ahem. Another sip of tea to cover his slip. Bah, except his cup was empty. Fine. Vlad put cup and saucer down on the table and tamped down those thoughts with sheer force of will. Daniel was going to pay for every minute his mother kept them here with her nosy overprotective, admittedly observant assessment.

"It's all right, Mom," Danny said. "Vlad's going to let me watch movies in his personal theater and eat five star popcorn. I'm sure it will be more fun than it sounds like." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her that nothing untoward was going on, that he was just enjoying the benefits of Vlad's favor. Maddie still didn't look convinced and Danny decided it might be time to get out of her way before she could think more about it. "I already packed my things for the weekend, I'll just go get my bag." He slid from his seat and fled the room.

Vlad watched the boy go. And now Maddie's fiery glare was levelled at him. Vlad had faced down the worst that humanity and the ghost zone had to offer, surely he could face down this.

"This way we don't have to worry about him!" Jack said.

"Of course," Vlad agreed, jumping on the first out he was given. "This way you can both spend the weekend focused on your tests. Nothing to distract you. After all, Jasmine is quite trustworthy with the house and Daniel will have an eye kept on him. Sixteen year old boy, you know how they are. Don't want him staying over at that girl's house, who knows what they might get up to."

Maddie wasn't the least impressed at what Vlad was implying. "Honestly, Vlad," she snapped. "I hardly think Danny would do that sort of thing, he-"

The stairs echoed with thumping as Danny took the steps two at a time. He appeared in the hallway with a bag over his shoulder and a false grin on his face. "Okay all ready," he called, his eyes meeting Vlad's. "Good luck on your testing, Dad! Try to remember that the pointy end is the part that the ray beams come out of." Danny chuckled a little too much and leaned on the door.

Vlad took his cue to gather his stacks of papers, files, unmarked folders. He quickly and efficiently stuffed it into a briefcase before standing up. "It appears your son is quite eager to get going," he said. "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

He could feel suspicious eyes still on him as he gathered himself to leave. "You will be at least starting your homework before I let you into that theater," Vlad called, working to keep up the cover story. "And remember, Daniel, for every 'Dead Teacher' movie you make me watch I will be making you watch one Marx Brothers. We had a deal."

Vlad gave an apologetic look to Jack and Maddie, a carefully crafted mask as he was rather quite glad to be out of there. He let the front door fall closed behind them, slamming the door on Danny's life, family, and petty obligations for the weekend. The boy was his. An evil smile bloomed over his face as he fixed Danny with a leer.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, throwing away the mask like an uncomfortable wool sweater. He met Vlad's leer with a glare and felt the dueling sides of his emotions clash swords. A weekend without school stress, without worrying about his family popping up and finding him in Vlad's arms. A weekend with no obligations besides Vlad's orders. On the other hand, he'd just had a firm reminder of the poison laced fangs that came with Vlad's obsessions. He'd hoped that his surrender would be enough for Vlad. He should have known better. Nothing would ever be enough for this man, especially not one little Danny-shaped sex toy.

Vlad ran his fingers over the leather collar around Danny's neck. Danny flinched and pulled away, yanked the car door open, and plopped himself down onto the leather seat. He closed his eyes and leaned on the door, a feeling of dread washing over him.

Vlad followed, sprawling against the seat with his arms draped over the back. One hand fell to gently toying with Danny's hair. A long, contented sigh spilled from his lips as his eyes slipped shut, the stress of dealing with Jack's clueless bouncing and Maddie's cold suspicion slowly melting away. He shifted on the leather, feeling the burn from last night melt away his cold tension. "I have something special planned for you this weekend, Little Badger," Vlad purred, turning contented eyes on his pet. "Something that I think you might like."

The door slammed shut behind them and Danny let his smile slip. He could phase though the car and fly away; if he didn't stop he might even be able to outrun Vlad. He considered it for a moment, just a moment, and then shot it down. There was too much at risk, too much at stake here. There wasn't any escape for him now. The quicksand was already up to his neck.

Danny slumped his shoulders and let himself slide off the leather seat. He knelt on the floor, resting his head on Vlad's leg. His libido purred happily in his ear while his conscience beat him over the head with a baseball bat. "Of course you do," Danny mumbled, "you always have something planed."

"Of course I do," Vlad said, his hand drifting to Danny's hair. His fingers played with the strands, rubbed behind his ears. "After all, I want to make the best of the time we have like this. It's running out, you know. Only a few short days. I'm sure once it's over you'll miss it too."

The silence wasn't as comfortable as it had been. Rather Danny seemed distracted by something even as he knelt with passable form, laid his head on Vlad's lap like the pet he was, leaned into his hand. He waited to see if Danny would voice his concerns or if he would trust that his master knew what he was doing. Like a good pet should.

"It won't work you know!" Danny blurted suddenly. The words tossing in his mind finally broke past the part of him that wanted to shut up and enjoy being petted. "My dad is a goof but when push comes to shove he can get his shit together. Especially when he's protecting something he loves. Not that you would know what that feels like. And even if your cruddy plan did work, what would you even gain besides losing one of the few people on this planet who care about your sorry ass? Nothing! Nothing but another check on your endless list of things you think will make you happy but won't." Danny pulled away from Vlad's grip, trying to stay out of slapping distance.

Vlad was taken aback for a moment. Wait, what? Oh. Oh! Vlad thought back to what Danny had walked in on, what it must have sounded like. Suddenly things made sense now. "That's not my plan, you realize," Vlad admitted. "City council voted down my Spectral Insurance plan as it stands. They say there isn't enough money in the town to protect it against ghost attacks and your father and they are probably right. They said this plan would never work unless FentonWorks was shut down entirely, all their licenses revoked, and the entire family run out of town. I spent most of today arguing them into this solution. Your parent's outfit will continue to exist, your mother will have no restrictions, and your father has a chance to prove himself to be something other than a bumbling idiot. I don't think he will but the tests are fair and evenly weighted. If he manages to pass some of them, and he probably will, then he will be allowed to carry out the associated activities. Even if he fails nothing will be stopping him from inventing things to make your life miserable.

"This isn't an attempt to force your father out of ghost hunting, Daniel. That's what everyone else wanted. But I did agree not to enact more laws to make your family's and friends' lives more difficult. This was simply the best I could maneuver. It even gives him the chance to prove himself to be something other than a bumbling idiot."

Danny felt his shoulders relax, the tension leaving him. That did make sense… but even as he tried to relax something niggled in the back of his mind. An unsettled instinct told him he was swallowing something foul. "No," he muttered, shaking his head. "This whole spectral insurance thing... It's way too fishy for my tastes." He glared up at Vlad, pieces falling together. "You've only been telling me the parts about it that you knew I would like. For all I know getting FentonWorks shut down was the plan the whole time." A weeks' worth of worry about how he was falling into Vlad's hands came back to bite Danny hard. "What… what if you just set it up this way so I wouldn't blame you? So that you could hurt my dad, maybe even steal my mom right from under me. Set it up so you could have the two of us without us fighting back. For all I know you're sending the two of them into a trap. What better chance would you have than with me here… distracted..."

Vlad frowned. Suspicious little boy. Not that his suspicions were entirely unwarranted. He had considered such a plan previously. Well, maybe not exactly this, but 'keep Daniel occupied and then separate the parents to kill Jack' was a viable option, had been a viable option even before Maddie so thoroughly rejected him. Merely denying those suspicions would do nothing to get their weekend back on track. Spanking them out of the boy was tempting but in the end it wouldn't succeed. Sacrificing his weekend with the boy was not an option, not after what he'd planned, what he'd gone through to make it happen. So what were his options...

"You're right," Vlad allowed. "I haven't been completely open about my plans. I've only been telling you the parts you would like. Partially because it's not a fully developed plan at the moment but partially because there are points to it that you would not like. You see, Daniel... The town does not appreciate Phantom's efforts to keep it and everyone in it safe. Your school, the city council, the staff of the former Nasty Burger... They disapprove of Phantom's 'help' in keeping the town safe. Oh, you have the people's adoration. But not the administration's. One thing they are insisting I do is something about you. And your family. Now tell me, would knowing that really have helped you sleep at night? Is this something you really would have liked to know?"

"Yes." Danny spoke without inflection or hesitation. "I already knew they didn't like me. You elected yourself on an anti-Danny Phantom platform for shit's sake, even if you cheated. Of course they want you to do something about me." He glanced at the rushing trees outside, nerves and anger making him twitch and fidget. "You're missing the point though. How can I trust you if I half expect you to stab me in the back? If you aren't lying now, what about next time or the time after that? You're either going to keep trying to hurt my family or not. There's no middle ground there. If you're not planning to hurt them the only way to prove it to me is by telling me why. Why are you wasting time chasing me and not my mother? Is getting your hands on me more important to you than your revenge on dad? If you've changed then you've got to have a reason."

"Even if I tell you why not, how can you trust me?" Vlad asked sadly. "You said so yourself. If I'm not lying now then what about the next time or the time after that? I can tell you why not until I'm blue in the face but you will never really trust me. So I don't tell you. I show you." He sat back, leaning into the leather. "I haven't chased your mother since the incident in Colorado. Oh, you've mocked me for the faces I make when your parents get particularly affectionate in front of me. But the most I've actually done is excuse myself from the room. That's what a gentleman does, Daniel, removes himself from the situation before he says something he might regret. But I have not pursued her.

"I admit I do still want vengeance against your father. But you know me better than that. I'm not going to send him off somewhere to be killed like sending a goat to sacrifice. You know how I work, what I want, what I do. If I do get my vengeance I will be the one to take it, not receive it vicariously after sending him somewhere else to be dealt with there. As for you..." Vlad let his cautiously neutral expression fade into a leer. "How else do you need me to show you?"

Danny flicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. Vlad could twist his words like a snake, make everything sound good. Danny didn't have much evidence left, though. Vlad's plans of late had more to do with him than with his mother or father, a lot more. He shook his head. At least now he could be sure they weren't in danger. But that still left Vlad's dangling question. Their twisted relationship was the one thing he always skipped around addressing, and with good reason. If either of them admitted to depending on the other it would be an unthinkable weakness. They were still enemies and they still acted like it. He shuffled closer again, leaning on Vlad's lap. "I suppose there's nothing you can do at this point," Danny said. "I'll just have to trust my gut feeling, the one that tells me that you won't break your end of the deal. Because if you do... it would mean losing me. And if I believe that then it's okay if I come to lean on you a little. As long as I can still pull myself away if you do pull some evil trick on me."

"A week of your time offered for the explicit intention of letting me punish you and I have you writhing in pleasure every night," Vlad said, laying his hand on Danny's head. "That alone should tell you enough. If it still doesn't, well..." Vlad reached down and toyed with the ring on Danny's collar. "Then this should. Trust your instincts. You have them for a reason." He petted Danny's hair, stroking him behind the ears. This was not the way he had wanted to begin their weekend but hopefully the drama was over and done with.

"You always have to bring up the painful parts don't you?" Danny muttered softy, fingers wrapping around Vlad's ankle. He couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from his words. "You're such a loving boyfriend."

Vlad hummed a noncommittal assent. The manor loomed as they drove closer. His fingers curled in the boy's hair, holding him in place. Not long now. No, not long at all. And then the boy would be his.


	10. Day 5: Acclimation

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

Beware cats who watch Oprah

* * *

Danny walked ahead of Vlad as they entered the manor. He swallowed nervously. As soon as those doors closed he'd be locked away from his old life for three whole nights. It was the last leg of his deal and by far the hardest to endure.

The hallway was empty. The whole house felt empty. All the hired help was sent home for the weekend so Vlad could do whatever he wanted without prying eyes.

Danny threw his backpack over his shoulder only for Vlad to snatch it from his back and hold it out of reach. Danny protested but the look he got from Vlad told him all too well that this wasn't something he could control.

Vlad took the boy's bag up the spiral staircase to his bedroom, hoisting the bag onto the bed and opening it. "Cute," he said, pulling out a stack of t-shirts. Next, a pair of jeans. "Oh so hopeful. Pants. Really, Daniel." Vlad gave an evil laugh when he came to a pair of underwear. He threw everything into the bag and zipped it back up, tossing the duffel unceremoniously into a corner.

Vlad turned back to leer at Danny as the boy stood there making his annoyance known. "You won't be needing your current clothes, either," he said. "Be a good pet and take them off."

Danny glared. So he wasn't going to be wearing any clothes, then. He should have seen that coming. After all, this was the man who had him in girl's panties for a week.

Danny took a deep breath. He wasn't a prude, at least not around Vlad. Hesitation was a sign of weakness, after all. He tugged off his tie and took his uniform off piece by piece. Silently he wished it farewell; if things worked out then he wouldn't have to wear it ever again. "Am I going to be wearing anything at all this weekend?" Danny asked flatly. He kicked off his pants, leaving him in his silk panties.

Vlad came over and ran his hand down the curve of Danny's ass, sliding his fingers along the crack through the silk. He reached around and rubbed Danny's interested cock through the fabric, coaxing it to hardness through the silk.

Danny moaned. He tried to pull Vlad closer but the elder kept his distance as he touched him, making sure to tease and torment to leave Danny wanting more.

Vlad smirked and stepped away. "You won't even be wearing these," Vlad said, gesturing at the panties. "I have something else in mind for you."

Danny nodded. He was glad to have them off now that he was far too hard to fit into them. He slid them down his hips and crawled onto the bed. The cloudiness returned to his mind as it grew easy to obey again. His worries melted away as his thoughts turned to what Vlad had in store for him.

The elder spent a few moments posing Danny how he liked, getting him to kneel with his weight shifted forward and his chin tilted up. Then his hands went to the little wooden box that rested on the bedside table. Vlad undid the latch and reached inside.

"I had these specially made for you, Daniel," Vlad said. "The technology is fully tested on humans, works beautifully, but I am not entirely sure how it will react to us. I guess we'll just have to see." With that Vlad pulled a fuzzy something out of the box and fitted it onto Danny's head. Two tiny sensors were placed against his forehead as Vlad tied the apparatus on with a ribbon under Danny's chin.

As the bow was tied there was a twitch. One furry ear raised in curiosity. Vlad reached up and rubbed Danny behind his ears. His brain-wave activated, robotic, furry kitty ears.

Danny's eyes widened and the ears stood on end, little motors inside them whirring to life. He couldn't find the words to say. He really had not been expecting that. His eyes closed as he was petted. His hand strayed to his collar, a habit he'd picked up when he thought about it. Vlad was dressing him up like a cat. But... why?

One ear lowered in thought, his new way of expressing confusion. "Don't you already own a cat?" Danny asked. He looked up, straining his eyes to try and see what color his ears were. Interesting, they perfectly matched his hair.

"Why yes, I do," Vlad admitted. "But she is, shall we say, lacking in certain qualities..." Vlad let his eyes wander up and down Danny's kneeling form. His tongue darted out and licked his lips before he made the attempt to look detached. "She's terrible at chess."

Vlad pulled the bottle of lube off the nightstand, squeezing out enough. Warm lubed fingers toyed with Danny's hole before one slipped inside. He pushed Danny down onto his hands and knees, all the better to finger him.

For a moment Danny forgot all about the ears. It wasn't the most embarrassing thing he could have been ordered to do. If Vlad wanted him to wear them he would, at least as long as the elder was willing to finger him like that. He rocked back onto Vlad's fingers; the break from the plug left him craving the sensation. He was getting way too used to having pleasure given like this. He wondered if he would ever be able to masturbate again without fingering himself.

Vlad smirked when he saw Danny's cat-ears droop in time with a long, self-satisfied sigh. He inserted a second finger as he began to finger-fuck the boy in earnest. He drew his fingers in and out, gently stroking Danny's prostate on each slow drag outward. Sighs turned to pants and moans, pretty little animalistic noises of pleasure as Danny pressed back into Vlad's fingers, seeking more.

"Meow for me," Vlad commanded.

Danny opened one eye, his ears standing up as he tried to focus. Did Vlad just ask him to meow? Meow... like a cat?

The order came again, this time firmer. Danny shook his head, lost in the pleasure and unable to string together the thoughts necessary to realize how ridiculous this was.

Another stroke on that spot and his body shivered in pleasure as he gasped. He waited for the next pulse but Vlad was holding very still. Danny whined. What had he done wrong… unless...

His lips parted and his whine turned into a long needy meow. Danny was vaguely surprised at how well it conveyed how he felt. He repeated the cry and his ears pricked up only to drop back down as the fingers inside him began to move, returning to their rhythm.

"Good kitty," Vlad praised, speeding up his pace. Danny whimpered in need as Vlad fingered him, pressed inside in rhythm as Danny pushed back for more sensation. The boy's inner muscles gripped him, tried to keep him inside with every long drag outward.

Vlad kissed the boy's hip and brought his spare hand up to press against the boy's hard cock. "Meow again," he commanded, his hands promising pleasure but not quite giving it.

Danny dug his fingers into the mattress, writhing under Vlad's presence. He felt surrounded and suffocated; he could smell the elder male with every breath, feel his touch with every inch of his body. He clenched against the fingers inside of him, his chest rising and falling with split second breaths. The second meow was easier then the first, the sound came from somewhere primal deep inside him. The inhuman sound passed his lips and echoed around Vlad's bedroom. The next one came even faster til he found himself meowing and moaning in unison.

"Good kitties deserve a reward," Vlad purred. With that he started stroking Danny's cock as he fingered the boy. Danny's ears bobbed interestingly. First down and back while he whimpered, then pricked forward while he meowed and moaned. Vlad wanted to see what those ears looked like during orgasm. Would the sensors even be able to handle the strain?

Danny's back arched as he grasped at the sheets. It took him a moment to realize that Vlad was going to let him cum. After all the denial he'd almost forgotten it could be that easy. He felt the blood rush to his face, his heart pound in his chest. His long meows shortened to soft short gasps.

Vlad's fingers hit that spot and he yowled like a cat in heat. The ears wiggled non-stop like the motors had gone berserk. Warm cum dripped from Vlad's fingers onto the sheets. And then the ears finally settled down as he collapsed forward, sprawling on the bed.

"Good pet," Vlad praised, gently easing his fingers out of Danny's ass. He brought his hand up from Danny's cock, idly licking the drops of cum from his fingers. The twitching of Danny's ears had been interestingly reminiscent of the squeezing of his ass and the bobbing of his cock as he came. More testing was in order. Maybe after giving the boy time to recover and time to learn his new place. After all, being a pretty little pet wasn't just going to be sleeping on pillows and lapping cream from a saucer.

Vlad reached for his newest butt plug, something made especially for Danny. He lubed it up, warmed the cold steel, and pressed it into Danny's pliant, greedy hole.

Danny shivered and his mouth fell open, a low sound spilling from his lips as it slid into him. His inner muscles clenched around the curve, holding it in place. He pushed himself up, curious about what Vlad had put in his ass. It felt oddly heavier than usual. When he looked between his legs he saw the long fluffy black fur hanging between his legs, the same type of fur as the ears and just as unkempt as the hair on his head.

He had a tail. Danny tried to ask Vlad what it was for but all that passed his lips was a quizzical meow. Danny shook his head, his ears wiggling as his thoughts tossed. What the hell was going on?

Vlad stroked Danny's hair, rubbing him behind his robotic ears, before bringing out the next part of his pet's new attire. Black mitts to go over Danny's hands, binding his fingers together to turn his hands into paws. The fur-covered leather even had rubber paws on the bottom so he wouldn't slip, so he would be able to leave paw prints everywhere he went.

"There's more," he said, slipping one mitt over an unsure hand. "You're the one who's always harping on me about getting a 'lonely guy' cat. So for the next three days you will personally fill that role. You will be trained as a pet, fed as a pet, kept as a pet. You will speak only when I allow it, although don't count on that. Unless you are otherwise allowed you will communicate as a pet. You may meow, hiss, murr, growl, purr, even paw at me."

Danny blinked and wiggled but Vlad managed to slide both mitts on before he could squirm away. They were fastened tightly around his wrists as the fog faded from his mind. Coming back to earth from his orgasmic high, he realized that there was no way for him to undo the clasps, not with both his hands trapped. He could chew his way out of his bonds if he really tried but he doubted Vlad wouldn't notice that. For all intents and purposes he was now unable to do anything with his hands.

He scooted away from Vlad. The man was looking at him with an intensity than Danny had never seen before. "You… you can't be serious," Danny said. "V-Vlad you... you can't be..."

"And why not?" Vlad asked. "What about your situation doesn't seem serious enough for you? Is it because you don't have a bell yet?" Vlad went back to the armoire and brought out a few somethings to rectify Danny's apprehension. A bell for his collar and the riding crop. "Because I can do the bell if you need it," he said, holding it up for Danny to see. He rang it, an evil grin coming over his face as he did.

Danny flinched, backing up against the headboard.

"I am completely serious, my pet," Vlad said. "Over the next few days I will be training you as a kitty. I expect you to submit to this training and to put effort into it. Otherwise..." He raised the riding crop for emphasis. "I expect you to behave, as well. Keep in mind I did not say I was training you as a 'cat'. There is an important difference there."

Danny glanced at the crop and closed his legs, curling up a little bit on the bed. His ears flattened against his head and he looked away. He pulled his paws up and swallowed his reply. No talking, then.

He took a quick assessment of his situation. He was stark naked and the ears and tail wouldn't be much help against the bite of the crop should he do something wrong. Still...

This wasn't the worst thing Vlad could have come up with. There was no one here to see after all. He could eat out of a bowl for a few days, whatever satisfied Vlad and got this weekend over quicker. That train of thought was calming so he kept following it. It wouldn't so bad to be a cat, or a 'kitty' as Vlad kept calling it. He liked meowing for Vlad and it hadn't exactly been unrewarding. He looked up at Vlad and settled on his knees, nodding slowly. His lips pursed, biting his tongue to hold back further comment.

Vlad smirked. Excellent. His pet was perched on the bed, nodding as he accepted his place. He petted Danny, keeping the riding crop low. It wasn't necessary quite yet. And why would it be? Danny was a good pet, at least when he was being watched. Whether or not he remained a good pet once Vlad looked the other way was in question.

Vlad tied on the last part of the kitty's attire. The bell dangled from Danny's collar, tied to the silver o-ring with a bow of red ribbon. "I figure for the first hour, at least, we'll be getting you used to your new station, pet," Vlad said. "And of course, as a kitty you will be encouraged, even expected to perform certain..." Vlad smirked and reached around to finger Danny's hole, stroking the flesh where it clamped around the neck of the plug. "I will be taking advantage of you, pet," Vlad whispered, his mouth right next to Danny's ear. "And I will not always give you warning."

The teenager wiggled at the intimate touch, his cock twitching. Yet no matter how the whispered words made his heart race it was still too soon to get hard again. Danny wrapped his arms around Vlad's shoulders, his paw pads resting on the elder's back. The dark perverted side of him purred happily at the promise of being used and to his surprise the sound made it passed his chest as a low hum on his exhale, barely audible unless pressed right up close like Vlad was.

"You like that idea," Vlad whispered, hearing the boy purr. "Good pet."

Danny arched his hips, wishing Vlad would play with the plug, pressing back against the fingertips that had so recently driven him to orgasm. He nuzzled into Vlad's neck, his cat ears drooping, the fuzzy black fur tickling the elder's cheek.

Vlad pulled away, pausing to stroke Danny's hair. He could see the look in his pet's eye, the wiggle of his hips translating into a sway of his tail. How could he still be horny? He traced his fingers along Danny's face, ending under his chin. He tilted the boy's head up so he could see those lustful eyes, that pretty red bow, the collar with its shining bell, the little pink tongue as it darted out to lick his lips... "You only have a little bit of time before I begin training you properly," he said. "What would you like to do now?"

Danny's eyebrows raised. Even if he'd had the slightest clue what he wanted to do he had no idea how he was supposed to say it without words. He dragged his paw over Vlad's chest, pushing back and giving him a look. Or did it not count yet because they hadn't started training yet? Maybe this was a trick question.

Danny sighed and slipped out of Vlad's grip. He wanted to have a good look around this place that he'd be staying for the rest of the weekend. If he had to show that with his body then so be it. Danny's bare feet hit the carpet and he stood up, stretching out his back and exposing his bare body. He moaned softly and dropped his arms, making his way towards the bedroom door.

Vlad watched Danny's tail sway as he walked, a fuzzy black trail that led his eyes directly to that round firm butt. He had the urge to slap that butt with the crop but he refrained. After all, the boy wasn't trained yet. He would have his fun later, watching that ass turn red with slaps from the crop as he made Danny learn to carry himself properly.

"A warning," Vlad said. "You're not allowed to nap on any of the beds. If I find you in one I will make sure you have a rude awakening."

Danny huffed, pouting. "Does that rule apply after you've fucked me in your bed?" he asked. His ears pricked even as he bit down on his tongue. This staying silent thing was going to take work. Still, if after-sex cuddles were out then he wanted to know. Usually they were the only regular thing he indulged in. He watched the riding crop, ready to bolt if it looked like he was going to get hit.

"Who says I'm going to be fucking you in the bed?" Vlad asked. "I have this entire mansion ready and available. Why limit myself to a bed?" A slow smirk blossomed on his face. "I've always thought of playing with you in the kitchen. Oh, but we might get your furry little paws all dirty..." He reached out with the crop, using its keeper to gently stroke down the shaft of Danny's cock, then sliding under to lift it up. When Danny pulled away he gave the boy a look halfway between an indulgence and a warning.

Danny licked his lips. It sounded like he'd better get used to being touched near constantly. He swallowed and nodded, trying not to think of how good the cool leather of the crop felt on his tender skin.

Danny stepped back and walked down the hallway, not turning to see if he was being followed. The bell around his neck jangled with every step. He hopped down the steps two at a time and wandered through the main hall. Above him a glass chandelier hung, bathing the room in bright shards of reflected light. His ears twitched, one raising while the other lowered. Vlad was going to have a lot of fun trying to decipher what made the ears react over the weekend. Danny wasn't too bothered by it since he couldn't see them anyway.

He turned the corner and walked into the living room, following an impulse to jump on the couch. He vaulted over the back of the couch and settled down facing the wide plasma screen. He reached for the remote then realized he probably couldn't work the buttons with paws like this.

Vlad watched Danny from the doorway. He watched Danny prod the TV, trying to figure out how to work it with only paws. "Maddie manages it just fine with just her paws," he said, almost mocking in tone.

Danny jumped; he hadn't even realized he was being followed. He glared at Vlad but the elder just smiled and then he left, the crop hooked to his belt swaying gently as he walked away.

* * *

In another room the clock began to chime the hour. Four loud bongs echoed through the hall and a faint jingle-jingle could be heard from the hallway. Maddie the cat bounded into the room, fully expecting to be able to jump on the couch just in time for her show to start. She screeched to a stop when she saw the sight before her.

Oh hell no. Another cat! A huge one, too. Mostly bald. But he had fur in some of the important parts. Nowhere near enough fur, in her opinion.

But that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that he was on her couch! Could he not see all of the tasteful white hairs she'd shed over the arms? She murred in annoyance as he fiddled with her remote, kept dropping it. Speaking of... It clattered to the floor and she pounced on it. She batted at it until it faced the right way and trod on the correct buttons that always got her to her show.

The TV sprang to life and the channels changed until it came to the right one. She then jumped on the couch, crawled halfway onto this new cat, stuck her face in his, and glared.

Danny blinked at the remote then to the fuzzy white cat. Okay, that was so unfair; her paws were half the size of his, way easier to hit the buttons. He huffed, returning her glare. It was bad enough that he was being bossed around by Vlad; he didn't need to add this angry fur-ball to the list.

The blaring commercials ended and Maddie's show began. Oprah...? Danny gave her an odd look and shoved her off the sofa. He knew vaguely about this show but had never watched it. But it was something, he supposed he might as well until he learned how to work the TV remote without having to resort to licking the controller. He rested his head in his paw and pulled a pillow into his lap, still not completely comfortable with not having any clothes on.

Maddie lay on the floor stunned. She'd just been... kicked off of... her own couch?!

It took her a moment to comprehend the indignity of the situation before she yowled loudly. She then turned to glare back at the big naked cat. She launched herself onto the couch, digging her claws into the upholstery Her ears fell back and she hissed at him. He was interrupting her show! She didn't want to get into an argument that might involve claws, though. After all, his paws were huge! His claws had to be huge too. But still, this was her couch! She'd made it smell like her because it was hers. She pouted and flopped onto the couch arm, not willing to even touch this new naked cat.

Her show had better not be a rerun.

Danny sat up to make room for the creature. There was enough room on the sofa to share provided that thing kept her claws away from his junk. Vlad just had to get a cat a crazy as he was. If Maddie got to sleep on the bed and he didn't though... Oh, there would be hell to pay.

Not ten minutes in and Danny was bored stiff. He hung upside-down from the sofa watching the TV but upside-down talk show wasn't any better than right-side-up talk show. Maybe he'd get lucky and something would explode soon.

Nothing. Danny glanced at the cat who seemed oddly entranced, even nodding in agreement with certain points made. Danny shuddered and decided he was done with it. He got up and left the small white ball of anger to her program, wandering back into the hall.

He found his way into the dining room and then into the kitchen. He could do with a snack.

Wooden cabinets lined the upper half of the room. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling over marble counter-tops and gleaming steel appliances. Danny bypassed the fridge, going for the cupboards first. He opened five before he came across a big bag of potato chips. His favorite flavor, too. Vlad must have been spying.

He reached for the chips with his paw before realizing this was going to be difficult. He used both paws to grab the bag then sat on the floor and pinned the bag down under his paw, digging his teeth into it to rip it open. He grinned when it tore cleanly. Ha! So much for these cat paws now.

* * *

Vlad heard the commotion from the pantry. Danny was using his paws and his teeth to attempt to open a bad of snacks. Hmm. He waited until Danny just got the bag open, silently unlatching the crop from his belt.

WHACK.

Vlad admired the red mark on Danny's left butt cheek while the boy jumped, chips spilling from the bag. "You don't think too far ahead, do you?" Vlad asked.

Danny backpedaled, landing butt-first on the stone floor. He winced as the fresh red mark touched the cool marble. He whined softly and looked from the spilled snack to Vlad. He shook his head and his bell jangled as he shifted to his knees. He shrugged at Vlad and lifted his paw, getting as far as putting it in the chip bag before he realized the problem. No fingers to grab with... fuck. His ears drooped and he glanced sheepishly up at Vlad.

Vlad reached down and grabbed the half-empty bag of chips, folding it over and putting it back in the pantry. Then he gestured to the chips all over the floor. "You're the one who wanted a snack," he said. "Now you have one. I want these chips off the floor, pet." He toyed with his crop as he spoke, eyeing Danny like he were looking for a particularly pleasing target. There were many...

Danny buried his face in his paws. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck… One glance at Vlad told him that he would be eating off the floor. The only variable was how many more whacks with the crop he would get before that happened. He eyed the chips all over. The floor looked clean enough. And knowing Vlad it was likely kept very clean. And they were his favorite...

He leaned over, his nose almost brushing the cold stone. He took a chip in his teeth and pulled it in with his tongue. He chewed it slowly, buying his time before he had to lean over again. He swallowed and braced himself on the floor, going faster this time. The sooner this was over with the better it would be.

And he was kinda hungry.

Vlad's grin betrayed how much he was enjoying this. Watching Danny's bare, plugged ass wiggle as he bent over, his tail swaying with the movement of his hips. Seeing the boy crouched over on the floor, his paws tucked under him. Knowing that he was willingly, willfully eating chips off the floor one by one, simply because Vlad had demanded it.

He reached down and rubbed that bare ass, petting him. "Good pet," he praised. "Clean it all up. Yes, that's it."

Danny wiggled his backside. He could plainly hear Vlad's tone, the one that meant he was doing something that would swiftly make his enemy's pants tighter. He snatched up the last chip with a click of his teeth and sat back up. His breath hitched as Vlad's hand slid up to his bare shoulders then back down again. The simple motion really shouldn't have felt that good but Danny found himself enjoying it enough to rub himself back against the warm palm, his blue eyes lazily falling shut.

Vlad's hand slid up into Danny's hair, rubbing him behind the ears. It trailed down, stroking him down his back to grab his ass before going up to his hair to begin again. "I see you can do what you're told," Vlad purred. "Good. That will make training you so much easier."

Vlad pulled away, running his hand through Danny's hair as he stood up. He was in the kitchen for a reason and oddly enough it had very little to do with toying with his pet. He pulled a bowl out of a cabinet and filled it with water. "Kitties must be thirsty after eating such a salty snack," he said before setting it down on the floor.

Danny blinked down at the dish. It was wide and shining steel with a strip of rubber around the base to keep it from sliding or tipping over. The water inside glimmered somehow. The bowl was inscribed with letters, large loopy calligraphy spelling his name. Vlad must have special-ordered it from some high-class pet store.

Danny looked into the clear water. He was thirsty, or at least he felt like it now. It was a pet bowl, though. Vlad wanted him to drink from a pet bowl. Even if this pet bowl likely cost more than all the dishware in the Fenton household it was still a pet bowl...

Danny sighed and planted his paws on either side of it. He leaned forward, trying to work out how he was supposed to drink from it without tipping it over. He lowered himself down till he was lying on the floor and managed to get his lips to the surface without dunking his nose. He tried licking at the water but it only earned him a few drops so he rested his chin on the dish and sipped carefully.

Vlad's satisfaction only grew as Danny didn't even pause to protest, as he instead worked to figure out how this was going to work, how he was going to drink from a bowl without dunking half his face in. "Good pet," Vlad praised again. He waited until Danny seemed to find his proper rhythm before running the keeper of the crop along Danny's ass, gently stroking him with the crop. He drew the leather keeper down his back and over the curve of his ass, very careful to keep his touch soft, pleasing.

He kept stroking as Danny drank his fill. After all, good pets had to be reminded that they were being good. Especially this early in training.

A drop of water dripped from Danny's parted lips as he pulled away. He shivered and pulled himself up so he could cross his legs. The cool detached tingling of the crop always felt bittersweet, a reward that also carried a reminder of punishment. Danny shifted away from it and got back to his feet; he needed to walk around properly for a bit so he could remind himself that he was a human in a cat outfit and not the other way around.

The sound of an audience applauding drifted in from the living room. His snack over, Danny decided he might give the show another shot. He slipped out of the room, diverting his eyes from his leering master. He jumped on the sofa, startling Maddie so badly she yowled and fell off. Danny lifted his paw to hide his grin from the other cat.

In the kitchen Vlad was taking deep calming breaths. Still untrained. He had to remind himself that Daniel was still untrained. That he wandered off like that because he didn't know any better. Although given the way he moved, the lack of surety, the hesitation... Vlad recognized that hesitance.

It was time to begin training his pet.


	11. Day 5: Training

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

* * *

Vlad found Danny in the TV room lounging on the couch while Maddie spat and hissed at him from the floor. She wasn't normally this irate. Why would she... Ah, yes, she was in the middle of her show.

Vlad still had no idea why the cat was so obsessed over this... Oprah. No matter. Danny was sprawled over the couch. First lesson, who's couch this was. "Move," he warned.

Danny looked up and blinked; he was so unused to being ordered around that he didn't respond at first. Usually it Jazz who told him to move from a couch. Had she been the one asking he would have just shrugged his shoulders, maybe stuck out his tongue. But there was a major difference between Vlad and Jazz. Jazz had yet to carry a whip around with her.

Danny moved and pulled his limbs up under him, sitting on one side of the sofa with his feet and paws tucked under him. Maddie took the opportunity and jumped up, too. She sat on the other end of the sofa, leaving more than enough space for Master to sit between them.

Vlad spread out on the couch, sliding his arms behind and his legs out in front of him. Ah, he did like this couch. So did his cat, honestly. Possibly his kitty as well. He reached for the remote and started flipping channels, looking for something less... overly wholesome. He ended up with some movie he'd seen before, letting the channel linger before deciding this was passable.

Maddie murred a warning. That was her show, change it back. Vlad reached over and petted her behind the ears. She wiggled out from under his hand and grabbed at it with her paws, gnawing on his fingers. She knew she wasn't going to get her show back but the least she could do was get some quality playtime with him. So long as that giant naked kitty didn't take her master's attention...

Danny looked over and huffed. If he bit Vlad like that he'd have been kicked out of bed. Actually, maybe not. Maybe he should try it. Feeling a little left out, Danny leaned against Vlad's side. The movie was a little more interesting than Oprah but he was too frisky to simply relax and listen.

Moments passed and Vlad kept patting Maddie, stroking her cheeks and rubbing under her chin. Danny felt a spark of jealousy, though he wasn't thinking clearly enough to consider its implications. He leaned a little further, then a little more until he "fell" into Vlad's lap. He looked up innocently, his upper shoulders resting on the elder's knees.

Vlad looked down, acting like he hadn't expected to get a lapful of eager kitty at some point. "Feeling left out?" he asked. He gave Maddie one last stroke before moving both hands to the much more interesting pet in his lap. Hands went to Danny's belly, rubbing the smooth skin there. His fingers tickled at Danny's navel before scratching up his ribcage, drifting up to toy with his nipples, descending to splay across his tummy and rub.

Maddie murred and huffed. Vlad reached up with one hand, absently laying his hand on her fur. She was not impressed. She got up and jumped off the couch, padding off to find some sort of vengeance. Maybe shoes. Vlad ignored her as soon as she left, burying that hand in Danny's hair while he kept rubbing the boy's tummy.

Danny splayed himself out, arching back and displaying his lean tummy and chest. He whined and whimpered softly as he wiggled a bit. The slow strokes felt so much more intimate when he rolled over for them. His foot twitched a little as Vlad fingers trailed down his lower tummy, tracing his hips and making him fight to keep still so he wouldn't roll out of Vlad's lap.

Fingertips pinched his nipple and Danny gasped loudly. That felt so... weird... He didn't want Vlad to think he wasn't enjoying it, didn't want to give any reason to stop. With a little change in tone he turned his whimpers into a low rumbling sound, as close as he could get to a purr.

Danny made the most interesting sounds as he wiggled in Vlad's lap, as he whimpered and whined, mewed and gasped, as he purred. Vlad's own breath hitched in his throat as the boy's movements, his sounds, his easy abandon affected him, began sending his blood south to pool in his groin. "You like this," he murmured. "Feels good, doesn't it, Daniel? Being able to let go, to ignore all of your human obligations, demands, requirements, instead focusing simply on what feels best. Focusing on your own pleasure and that of your master. There's nothing like the pleasure you get from pleasing your master after a particularly complex task."

Under the soft teasing motions Danny was happily lost in the feelings chasing down his frame. His erection came on quickly. His eyes were shining and his thoughts were reduced to movement and feeling. "O-oh yeah?" he asked softly, forgetting his order for silence. "What kind of tasks to you mean? Do I have to jump through flaming h-hoops?"

Danny was being glib and he knew it, but old habits die hard. Still, he wasn't enjoying his own remarks this time. He didn't want to talk back, he wanted to sit and follow. He was so sick of having to resist Vlad to preserve his dignity or keep up appearances or sooth his own ego. Obeying was simpler. Obeying brought him pleasure. It was easier to just trust that Vlad had his best interests at heart than worrying about all the ways he could be stabbed in the back.

"Basic commands," Vlad allowed. "Come, go, sit, stay. How to present yourself for punishment, for pleasure, for anything in between. Complex tasks imply more detailed training than I can do for you this weekend, Little Badger. Now you're merely my pet. You'll be trained as a kitty, treated, indulged, petted, punished, and played with as a kitty."

"I chose to train you as a kitty because of this past week," Vlad continued. "Your antics, how you respond to pleasure, the noises you make, you're rather kittenish, Daniel. If you'd been more eager to please I might have chosen to train you as a puppy. Or as a pony if you were more prideful, more showy."

"If this is all the training you wish then so be it. But if you get curious... Know this, Daniel. I don't enjoy doing things halfway."

Danny swallowed, placing his paw against Vlad's wrist to stop the petting for a moment. He needed to think. For now he would have to ignore the thought process that had made Vlad decide he was a cat. He would also ignore the prospect of further training. Right now he needed to just think about the prospect of being a pet.

First, the basics. He had to admit to himself that he wanted it. He wanted it badly. His heart sped up just thinking about the rush of desire that he had felt when he let Vlad collar him. Pleasure in its purest form. He wanted to say yes, oh hell, he did. But what were the consequences? And were they worth it?

"Fine.. I'll be your kitty..." Danny stammered, tripping over it as he pushed himself to commit. "I'll be your pet… just…" Danny took a deep breath to steady his voice. "Promise me that whatever you order me to do, this says between you and me. No using this as blackmail or bringing it up to embarrass me." He placed a paw on Vlad's chest, looking the elder in the eyes. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't…"

"I would never bring this up to hurt you," Vlad promised. "No blackmail, no careful slipping in conversation, no embarrassment. If anyone ever learns about this it will be your choice that enlightened them." His hand reached up to the fuzzy paw pressed against his chest. He rubbed the rubber pad and the palm beneath it. "I know most people... wouldn't understand," he continued. "Not the age difference, not the submission, not the kinkiness, certainly not the pet play. People just... They're blind, Daniel. That's what I've been forced to conclude. They're too blind to see. But that means they're also too blind to understand. I wouldn't dare put you in their sights. But in return I ask the same courtesy. That this not be used against me either."

Danny's lips twitched in a wry smile. "Ha ha, no, no way. I don't think I could admit this out loud if my life depended on it. This… whatever it is... I'm taking this to my grave fruitl-" Danny trailed off. The insult didn't feel right anymore. It didn't fit Vlad, not when he was sitting naked and dressed up with Vlad's hard cock pressing against his spine. Danny took a deep breath, lowering himself back to the submissive mindset and relaxing into it. "I'll take it to my grave, Master," he said whispered. He had thought the word many times, used it with sarcasm and bile. This time was different; this time he was giving Vlad permission to have the role. Giving the man power over him.

"And I mine, my pet," Vlad promised. He rubbed his hands all over Danny, soothing him, stroking him, he just wanting to touch him. The boy's arousal was very evident, standing proudly from its nest of curls. His voice had lost its fire, instead taking on the soft smolder of submission. It was time to train his pet. Vlad turned the TV off. He gestured for Danny to let him up. "Come with me then, pet," he said. "And we'll train you the commands you'll need for this weekend. If you do well I'll reward you." He reached down to fondle the boy as he mentioned a reward.

Danny dragged his paws down Vlad's chest, holding back his whine. He rolled off of Vlad's lap and onto the floor, his tail wrapping around his hip and tickling his lower back. He was rather liking this overt way of moving; leaping and tumbling suited him.

Vlad got up and Danny followed him. The teen wondered where they would go next. Vlad seemed to be wondering the same thing because he was looking into most of the rooms. Eventually he picked one and Danny found himself walking through the large marble stacks of a library. Books lined the walls stretching to the ceiling, high up enough to need a balcony halfway up them. At the far end there was a large fireplace and some comfortable-looking leather chairs. Flames flickered in the hearth and Danny wondered when it had been lit, until he was distracted from thought by the fuzzy fur rug laid out in front of the fire. The fur looked very comfortable and he could only assume that's why Vlad chose this room.

Fingers slipped under his collar and he was led to the fire, the heat playing over his naked skin as he sat in front of Vlad. The soft fur still had claws and a bear head. The cliche was not lost on Vlad but it couldn't be helped.

Vlad took the crop from his belt and paced a circle around where Danny sat, his fingers curled in the fur. "Kneel up on your knees," he commanded. "Place your paws on your knees, tuck your feet under you, arch your back just a bit, yes..."

Danny took the position, arching prettily so he wasn't forcing any unnatural kinks in his tail.

Vlad ran his fingers through Danny's hair; it was hard not to. "This is how you will kneel when I command you to present yourself," he said. "Now put your paws on the floor in front of you. Lean forward up on your knees, good. Spread your knees, that's it..."

Danny took this new position, not quite meeting Vlad's eyes.

"Good pet. This is the position you will take when I command you to present your ass."

Danny rested his cheek against the carpet and closed his eyes. It was hard just lying there blind while he left himself completely exposed. Vlad could stick anything into him or toy with him until he cracked.

Vlad reached down, palming that ass. His hand slid over tight flesh, reaching in to reseat the tail plug before pulling away. Danny moaned softly as it was pushed in, trying to see if he could get it to rub against his prostate but Vlad pulled back to quickly. He closed his eyes and tried to let his thoughts leave his mind. Just do as Vlad tells you. Don't think...

Vlad appreciated the view as he moved to a chair. He crossed his legs to hide his erection, the riding crop set across his thighs. From here he could see the slight quiver of Danny's thighs in the firelight as he fought with his own pleasure. He could see the play of light across his skin as he breathed, as he slowly relaxed into the position, into his own submission. Amazing that just this was enough to get him so wound up. So needy. Even his tail bounced as he clenched on the plug, tried to get some sort of movement, some sensation other than just the heavy fullness that only cold steel could provide.

Vlad was beginning to see a flaw in the idea of keeping Danny plugged with the tail all weekend. He wanted so much to stick his fingers in the boy to toy with him. "Present yourself, pet," he commanded.

Danny moved, putting himself into the proper position.

Vlad observed his form with an attempt at a dispassionate eye, an attempt ruined by his own erection and the sheer want in his eye. "Good pet," he praised. "Now let's get you moving. Stand up."

Danny shifted his weight forward and got to his feet, holding his back up and head high, his paws at his sides. He tried to mimic the posture Vlad seemed to want.

Vlad nodded, waving with a gesture. "Now, pet, when kitties stand on two legs they tuck their paws in," he said. He mimicked the motion he was trying to get out of Danny, arms folded, paws tucked close to his chest.

Danny tilted his head in confusion but tried the motion anyway, holding his arms under his chin. It was pretty awkward but if Vlad told him to do it then he would. He struggled to get it just right before he looked up at Vlad, hoping for praise.

Vlad got up and gently manipulated Danny's arms, tucking them correctly. His hands trailed up Danny's shoulder before he circled around the boy. "Passable," he said. "Relax, though. Let the movement feel natural, like it's supposed to happen."

Danny huffed angrily but a warning look from Vlad quieted him. He tried to lean his shoulders in, let it happen naturally. He wondered if he could walk like this so he took a few steps, trying to hold his arms still as he did so.

Vlad circled around Danny, watching his movements. Unsure, a little stiff. "You need practice," Vlad said. "Something to work on. Let's have a go around the room, actually." He pressed the crop against Danny's shoulder, encouraging him to move forward.

Danny nodded. The teenager took a deep breath and started off, toying with how he held himself to see what worked and what didn't.

Vlad sent the boy around the room, watching him from the rug. As he moved he got better, relaxing into the movements. Good enough for now. Vlad gestured for Danny to return, pointing at the spot in front of him. "Come here and present yourself," he said.

Danny walked over to Vlad and fell to his knees, resting his paws in his lap and meeting his master's eyes. He paused for a moment to pull his tail out from under him and lay it back properly, wiggling in place. He was getting impatient for more playtime but he knew he would have to earn it first.

Vlad was about to say something about the tail when Danny fixed it properly. He reached down and stroked the boy behind the ears instead, rubbing his hair to praise him. "Now, pet, as a kitty you are allowed and expected to move on all fours," he said. "As a kitty there are multiple ways you can attempt this. Crawling on paws and knees is the easiest but you're both flexible and energetic. I'm sure you can properly scamper if you put your mind to it."

Danny nodded. Truth be told he'd wanted to try this since the ears were placed on him. He looked away from Vlad and focused on the far wall, lifting himself up. His back legs were much to long for his arms but he could still manage it. The rubber treads on his paws would easily get him enough friction to run if he put his mind to it. He lowered himself and threw his whole body forwards, catching himself with his arms and pulling them in. His toes made the next connection and he imaged this looked silly as all heck but it was still kind of fun.

He ran on four legs as best he could all around the room, nearly falling over too many times to count. He rounded a bookcase and readied for the home stretch, head down as he managed to get all four limbs into some kind of pattern.

Vlad expected the boy to stop once he reached the far side of the room. Really. He expected the boy to know better, or at least expect that if he failed to stop he was going to regret it. The boy failed to stop. They went down in a tangle of limbs, landing on the fur rug with a series of "oof"s and shouts about cream puffs and chocolate mousse.

Vlad tried to sit up, a difficult task when he had a boy sprawled across his chest. "Daniel..." he warned.

Danny was still a little dazed from the unexpected impact. He shook his head and attempted to get off of Vlad. He placed his paws over the elder's shoulders and planted his knees on either side of Vlad's torso, pulling his weight up. He was still panting heavily from his running, his head bowed, not noticing his lips almost touching the elder's.

Vlad could taste Danny's breath, could taste his mouth despite the distance between them regardless of how scant it was. "Get off of me and present your ass to me," he said, slow and even. There was an edge to his voice as he spoke, one that promised a long, slow punishment unless Danny obeyed quickly. Maybe even then.

Danny shivered and pulled back, accidentally sitting down on Vlad's hips before he managed to untangle himself. He landed on the fur rug and face-planted into it so hard he almost gave himself a bruise. He was tense and quivering. His little romp hadn't done much for his nerves. He tried to focused on lifting his hips and pulling his legs apart in just the right way so Vlad could see his plugged hole and his eager cock. He even pulled his tail up so it was resting on his lower back. He wasn't sure if he was about to get a whipping or not but he tried to hold still regardless. So far it was a losing battle.

Vlad contemplated the rounded rear in front of him as he got to his feet. He caressed the boy with his crop, sliding the keeper in between his ass cheeks, playing with his tail, pressing against his balls. And then he had a better idea. "Roll over on your back," Vlad commanded, pulling the crop away.

Danny didn't like the sound of that one bit. His ears wiggled to and fro as he rolled over and nestled into the fur. His chest heaved slowly as he watched Vlad carefully. He tried to stay calm as the elder waked over the hearth and pulled an unlit candelabra from the mantelpiece, three prongs with white candles on a silver frame.

Vlad tilted the candelabra to the fire, lighting the wicks and softening the length of the tapers in one action. Carrying the candelabra aloft as though the lights were off and the room dark, he came back to Danny's side. He looked down at the boy, an evil smile blooming over his face. He was going to enjoy this.

Vlad knelt on the stone floor next to the fur rug. The silver clinked as it was placed on the stone. Vlad plucked a taper out of the candelabra and held it over Danny's quivering belly. "Hold still," he warned. And then he tipped the taper, willing the flame to burn hotter, to melt the wax faster.

A thin ribbon of wax poured from the taper.

Danny grunted as the sharp sensation of burning trailed up his skin, lasting for a second of agony before it cooled, leaving only a slight ache. His hands fisted in his paws and he looked up at Vlad's eyes. He didn't like this one bit... not yet anyway. He wanted it to stop but he held his tongue; he could wait it out, he could.

Vlad replaced the taper on the candelabra, pulling the second one. This one he let burn a little longer, until its wax dripped down the sides and over his own fingers. It was pleasantly warm to him but likely much, much hotter against the boy's icy cold skin. Vlad drew fingertips along Danny's belly, feeling that eerily cold skin. And then he tilted the taper, letting its wax spill out over Danny's chest.

Danny arched, his voice caught in a sound somewhere between and moan and a scream. It took almost all his effort not to move, not to risk getting any on the fur rug. He didn't need more punishment. The wax took longer to cool this time, the pain lasting and leaving faint red marks on his skin. Danny whimpered softly; the dried wax was starting to itch.

Vlad pulled the third candle. Danny screamed the most beautiful music. He wanted to hear it again. He held the candle in his hand, letting the flame burn until it overflowed with wax. His free hand trailed down Danny's cool skin, feeling the hard wax traced over warm lines. He grasped Danny's erection, pumping the neglected organ. And then he poured a line of wax down the underside from the head to the base.

The shock of pain came so suddenly that Danny didn't quite manage to process his own scream for the first few seconds. His hips bucked up as instinct made him flinch away but the wax clung to his sensitive skin. Vaguely, Danny was reminded of the hot fudge sauce that Vlad had dripped over him. As the wax cooled, leaving only red marks and radiating heat, the comparison was more accurate.

His cry ended as sharply as it had started. He collapsed back against the fur, whining like a dog hit on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. His ears fell still and his mouth hung open slightly, his unfocused eyes gazing up at Vlad.

Vlad ran his thumb over the rapidly cooling wax, marring the smooth surface. "Beautiful," he purred. He put the candle back before rubbing both hands down Danny's torso, sliding along smooth skin and smoother wax. He reached up to thumb the boy's perky nipples. Despite the wax Danny was still quite hard. And Vlad was finding his own need difficult to deny. He reached for his own crotch, undoing the buttons that held his fly closed. Vlad pulled out his own aching cock and the tube of lube from his pocket. He slicked himself then grabbed Danny by the ankles, lifting his ass off the floor.

Wait... Right. Hmph. Inconvenient. Vlad reached down and pulled the steel plug from Danny's ass. Danny moaned unhappily as his plug was yanked away.

Vlad grabbed Danny's ankles again, folding him over. Danny's legs were pushed back and opened, his knees on either side of his torso. Danny quivered around him.

Danny mewled softly and tried to rock back against the intrusion but the way Vlad was holding him made it imposable to do anything but take it. His master shifted and Danny leaned back, taking hold of the ankles offered to him and pulling them back. He felt Vlad slide in the last few inches, burying himself balls deep in his pet. The ears on Danny's head perked up as his tongue lolled. Blue eyes gazed between his own legs as he tried to get a good look at the point where his master was penetrating him.

Vlad pressed Danny's legs further, folding him almost in half. Vlad used his weight to drive himself deep into the boy, growling in pleasure as inner muscles gripped him. He braced his knees and pulled out only to slam back in again.

He was brutal in his movements, fucking the boy hard and fast, taking his own pleasure rather than giving it. Given how Danny gripped his own legs to hold them open he doubted the boy minded all that much.

Danny licked his lips, his eyelids drooping as he caught glimpses of Vlad fucking his ass around his own painfully hard manhood. Being ravaged so thoroughly felt so good after days of teasing and touching. Even Vlad fingering him to release lacked the animalistic feeling he'd been craving. He wanted his master to use him, to see the side of Vlad kept hidden under his mask of cool calculated focus.

These reasons weren't very clear to Danny at the moment; he was too deep in his trance to think. All he really knew was that he wanted what was happening to him very badly. Anything else was beyond him.

Vlad leaned over him and Danny tore his eyes away from the show between his legs to look up. His master was regarding him with such hunger and ferocity, just looking made Danny's cock twitch against his tummy. His lips parted but all that came from them was a broken meow, the long tone changing pitch slightly each time Vlad thrust all the way in.

There were no words from Vlad, either. The best he could manage were snorts and snarls as he slammed into Danny over and over again, impacting with almost bruising force. He was going to be sore after this.

Glazed blue eyes focused on him, a long meow morphing into a yowl of pleasure. Vlad answered with a feral snarl of his own, sweat beading on his brow as he worked. It felt incredible. The boy folded in so many interesting ways. All that was missing was the feel of his tail brushing against him as he worked. And then the boy squeezed him and Vlad arched back, his mouth open in a roar that just wouldn't come.

Danny yelped as he felt his master's finishing thrust. He released his legs so they could wrap tightly around Vlad's hips. His paws clawed at the front of Vlad's shirt as he felt hot cum filling his ass. His own cock twitched in response and a surge of pleasure made his jaw fall open, a trembling cry for his master passing his lips.

Vlad spilled into Danny's ass, his voice returning in one long, sighing groan. He rubbed Danny's legs as he came back to himself. He looked down into icy blue eyes and purred, his lips curling into a leering smile.

His ass clenched even tighter around Vlad his legs, tightening as the elder finally finished cumming. Danny squirmed underneath him, reveling in the feel. He glanced back down and noticed the small pearly drips on his belly. Well, he had just cum a few hours ago… and after the week he had had it wasn't surprising that Vlad had nearly drained him dry. He shifted but his master growled and pinned him back down so Danny closed his eyes and waited.

Vlad pulled off, rubbing Danny's ass cheeks as he went. A quick tuck and shift and Vlad buttoned his pants. Aside from the rumpled look he could pretend he hadn't just folded Danny in half and fucked him into the floor.

Danny whined again, flipping himself over. He felt full and warm inside. He looked up at Vlad, who was straightening himself out and picking some fuzz off his suit. Danny wanted more still; he didn't want to go back to behaving and cuddling. Most of all he didn't want Vlad pretending like it was no big deal. He decided to show off. Without the command he leaned forward and shoved his ass up into the air again. Whining to get Vlad's attention, he rested his paws on his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, showing off his abused entrance. Slick liquid dripped down his inner thighs as he tried to tempt his master into seconds.

Vlad watched, oddly bemused as Danny proudly showed off his ass. Danny wiggled, trying to entice Vlad into more. The boy was insatiable. Vlad contemplated giving the boy what he wanted, leaning over and licking his own cum out of the boy's ass, see how he liked being rimmed. But then his eye fell on the steel plug with its long black tail. Vlad grabbed the flesh of Danny's ass, tilting the boy's hips upward for easier access. And then he shoved the plug inside.

"Yes you are full of cum," Vlad said, halfway between taunting and proud. "And now you're going to stay that way until I want to fill you again." He slapped a butt cheek for good measure.

The teenager pouted, wiggling his hips to sway his tail back and forth. His shoulders slumped, his paws sliding from his backside as he rubbed the pad against his belly. He whined softly, his eyes closing as he flopped to the carpet and curled into himself. The adrenaline faded and he suddenly felt drained. Reality was returning to him faster than he would have liked. He curled up tighter and buried his face in the fur, completely forgetting what they were doing before his little mess up.

Vlad latched the leash onto the ring of Danny's collar. "Come along, pet," he said. He could tell Danny needed some comfort and the library was not exactly a place for that. For one thing, the chairs weren't large enough.

Danny needed a good few tugs on the leash before he got going and even then he didn't feel much like moving fast at the moment. He trailed along on his hands and knees, keeping his eyes on the floor as he was led. Stone turned to wood then from wood to carpet and Danny found himself in a comfortable looking sitting room with a few large chairs padded to the point of being overstuffed. He glanced up at Vlad and suddenly found himself being picked up. Vlad's arms wrapped around him and the next thing he knew he was sitting in a chair with Vlad, his master's fingers sliding down his back.

Vlad pulled the boy into his lap, trailing his hands all over bare skin. First down the boy's spine like he was petting Maddie. Then up into Danny's hair to rub behind his ears. Down his arms to rub them, around his chest to simply hold him for a moment before he resumed his tactile exploration of his exhausted pet. "My pet," he whispered as he held the boy close, close enough to curl up and sleep against his chest. And yet his hands didn't stop, constantly moving in slow, sensual, relaxing patterns. He nuzzled the boy's drooped ears then lower to his actual ear.

Danny wiggled in Vlad's lap. He tried to chase his master's hands but Vlad was moving too quickly for him to be able to rub himself against the other hybrid's palms. Danny's tense frame relaxed more and more as he was petted. He reached out a paw and pinned Vlad's hand to his chest, purring softly as he leaned up to lick the elder's cheek. He pushed himself close and cuddled up. Vlad always seemed to know when he needed some relaxing time. These parts in-between made the pain so much more tolerable.

Vlad's strokes slowed down as Danny came back from himself, as the boy began to nuzzle and purr at the attention. As Danny curled up against his chest and made himself comfortable. Slowly the petting stopped and Vlad merely held the boy in place, one hand wrapped around Danny's hip, the other gently rubbing against his belly. Vlad buried his nose in Danny's hair, smelling sweat and fur and Daniel.

With a long rumbling purr Danny snuggled into Vlad's lap and rested his head on the armrest of the chair, his body half wrapped around his master. He really liked this, the slow attention and feeling Vlad's hands on his body, not to tease but just to touch and explore. It made everything feel… all right. It made him feel like he was more than just a sex toy, that Vlad enjoyed being with him enough to spend hours just holding him. Danny may have enjoyed being looked at with lust and desire, but he absolutely loved this. The teen closed his eyes and relaxed, not even noticing as he started to drift off into sleep.

Danny laid across Vlad's lap, his legs dangling off of one armrest while his head was supported by his paws on the other. A tempting belly stretched out over his lap. Vlad laid his hands on it, slowly petting him. He could feel Danny grow heavy with sleep as he relaxed, his weight pinning Vlad to the chair. This was... unexpected. Vlad contemplated phasing out from under his pet, leaving him to sleep in the chair. He had things to do after all.

But then Danny snuggled closer, letting out a small 'murr' sound. Vlad could stay here for a little while. Just a little longer...


	12. Day 5: Dinner and Dessert

Co-written between Tangerine Catnip and NebulousMistress

* * *

Danny followed the pointing finger and settled under Vlad's chair. He curled his bare body around the thick oak legs of the ornate dining chair. The carpet was much more comfortable than it looked; it didn't scratch against his bare belly at all. Dinner came in a large silver dish, the mate of his afternoon water dish. Another dish next to it held cold milk. Vlad took the honor of placing them on the floor for his pet.

Danny wondered how many of these pet dishes Vlad had. Danny looked up at him then down to the mix of food in his dish. Slices of roast chicken, roasted potatoes, mixed vegetables, just like something his mother would make. He shook his head, he really didn't want to think about his mother right now, especially not what she'd say if she saw him like this. Instead he dipped his head and took a piece of meat in his teeth only to drop it seconds later as Vlad grabbed the back of his collar and pulled.

"Pets don't eat until after their masters say so," Vlad reminded.

Danny moved away from his dish and the hold on his collar dropped. He looked at the carpet and waited. He could smell something tasty above him. He twisted to look up, trying to see what it was.

Vlad pulled the cover off of his meal. Grilled salmon with lemon, rice pilaf, some lightly steamed vegetables, and a glass of cabernet. Something nice and light in deference to the activities he had planned for tonight and the next few days. He paused, sitting back as he looked down at Danny. He smiled slightly at the indignant pout his pet gave him, reaching down to rub him behind the ears. Vlad contemplated making the boy wait. He plucked up his glass of wine and sipped, watching his pet fidget.

Danny rested his head on his paws, watching the steam rise from his bowl. He could smell both meals from his spot on the floor. He was starving even after his afternoon snack; running around and getting screwed on fur rugs took a lot of energy. He tucked his tail between his legs and rolled over, pawing at Vlad's foot. He pouted and whined, his ears flattening against his head to complete the effect.

Vlad scratched Danny behind the ears. "You're a hungry pet, aren't you?" he asked. He took a drink of wine, seeming to consider something of great importance. "All right then," he finally said. He put his glass down, picked up his fork and knife, and nodded to Danny. "You may."

Danny meowed appreciatively, the sound coming from his lips without having to think about it. The noises were becoming more automatic, natural even. It helped somewhat that this was the longest they had ever gone without arguing.

Danny placed his paws near his meal and almost face-planted into it before realizing he needed to be more strategic. He tried again, daintily reaching down with lips and teeth to take a bite of potato. It was spiced just right, lightly crisp, he didn't even miss ketchup. Vlad always had the best food and there was no way a pet bowl was going to change that.

Vlad watched as Danny began tearing into his meal. He couldn't help the dark chuckle as his pet tried to figure out his pet bowl. He went back to his own meal, flaking salmon apart with his fork. Sweet, delicate, and with just the right amount of sour from the lemon. Maybe his pet would like a taste. Vlad prodded Danny with his foot and then offered a forkful of salmon to his pet on the floor.

Danny sniffed at the offered morsel before he released how inhuman-like the motion was. He took the bite slowly; he knew how Vlad liked to watch him eat. He pulled back slowly, licking tip of his tongue over the tines. A low purring sound rumbled from his chest as his taste buds jumped for joy. And he didn't even like fish. He rolled over, forgetting about his own meal as he pawed at Vlad, begging for a second bite.

"You like that, don't you, pet," Vlad said. He reached down and rubbed Danny's belly, giving him the attention he so desired. And then Vlad returned to his own meal.

Danny's purr of agreement died as Vlad pulled away. _No come back I want more_, he thought as he pulled out from under Vlad's chair and sat up on his haunches. He held his next meow so he could drag the "oooo" sound out for a good long pitiful while. He planted his paws on the floor and stuck the tip of his tongue out, hoping he looked cute.

Vlad took a bite and looked down at his begging pet. _Well now, this won't do_. "You have your own dinner down there," he said, gesturing dismissively.

Danny placed his paws on Vlad's thigh. His tail curled around his legs as he knelt and pouted. He was banking on looking endearing. He just needed one more bite then back to his own food, honest. He made another short, pleading mew.

Ignoring his pet was getting more difficult by the minute. Vlad put his fork down and picked up his glass of wine. A sip to steady himself while his cock twitched appreciatively in his pants. He looked down at his eager pet and that pretty little pink tongue licking those lips, his hips wiggling behind him... "You want something, don't you," he allowed, rubbing him behind his ears.

Danny huffed, annoyed that Vlad messing with him. A chunk of fish was sitting on his fork and the fork was on the table. Danny's eyes widened. Begging wasn't exactly working and he really only wanted one more bite. He darted up and grabbed the fish with his teeth before dropping back to the floor and diving under the chair just in case Vlad wasn't happy about the move. At least he had his winnings. He chewed happily and curled up into a ball.

Vlad had to keep himself from laughing at his pet's antics. "You're going to be a spoiled pet by the time this is over," he warned. And then he got an idea. Vlad kicked his shoes off, leaving them under the chair. Then he pulled his socks off with his toes. Then he reached out with his foot, very gently grabbed the edge of Danny's bowl, and pulled it away.

Danny felt a growl in his chest, feeling oddly possessive of his food dish. He couldn't grip it with his paws without tipping it over so he bit down on the rim with his teeth, trying to pull it back.

"If you pull too hard you're going to tip it, Daniel," Vlad warned. "Then what will you eat?" Still he didn't let go, merely holding the bowl still against Danny's growling tugs.

Danny got frustrated soon enough and gave up. He released the bowl and quickly snapped up a chuck just in case Vlad really did take it away from him.

Vlad slid the bowl around to his other side before letting it go. He chuckled and went back to his own meal.

Danny blinked, confused to why Vlad had bothered to touch it at all if only to move it around. He padded over to it carefully and dipped his head, trying one of the roasted peppers next while still keeping an ear out in case Vlad did that again.

A few moments was all it took for Vlad to get slightly bored. He took another forkful of salmon and offered it to Danny, tempting him into another bite.

Danny looked up from the food and smirked. He should have guessed Vlad couldn't resist him. He rose up on his haunches and took the offered morsel. He purred and waggled his hips to make sure Vlad knew the gesture was appreciated. The fish was just so good...

Vlad petted Danny again before going back to his own meal. He speared a piece of zucchini and contemplated it before offering that to Danny.

Danny paused before taking this bite; he usually didn't trust green things but Vlad hadn't offered him anything that wasn't amazing yet. Not as good as the fish but pretty good for a vegetable.

Danny knew he needed to keep rewarding Vlad for feeding him or risk losing his master's interest. He darted up again, this time to lick his master's hand.

"What an eager little pet," Vlad observed. He rubbed behind Danny's ears before offering his pet another forkful.

Danny was excited now, his ears wiggled along with his hips and he climbed up into Vlad's chair to take the next mouthful of delicious fish. It was a lot more comfortable up here, draped across Vlad's lap, laying his head on the arm of the chair.

Vlad petted Danny with one hand, feeding him with the other. A few minutes in he realized... "Daniel, if I keep feeding you I won't have any dinner for myself," he said.

Danny was feeling rather full anyway so he didn't mind so much. He sat up and kissed Vlad. He was full and happy and he didn't feel even a twinge of guilt for it. Vlad kissed back, tasting salmon and spices, lemon and Danny. Danny rested his paws on the elder's chest. He wanted to stay like this, forever if he could. He moaned as he felt his cock twitch; Danny realized he might be enjoying the kiss a little too much. Lips licked his own, tasting him.

Danny jumped down from Vlad's lap and curled up under the chair, waiting for the elder to finish his meal. His arousal burned, distracting him with images of a few hours ago.

Vlad sighed in contentment. He could get used to this. Quickly. Too quickly. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a permanent arrangement, that all too soon he wouldn't have an eager pet begging for scraps and curled up at his feet. He looked down at his rather devoured meal and thought that that might not entirely be a bad thing. "Greedy pet," he admonished, poking Danny in the ribs with his foot.

Danny meowed in protest. He looked to Vlad's demolished plate and then to his own food dish. He carefully grabbed it with his paws and lifted it, depositing it on the table for Vlad to eat. He flashed a goofy smile before darting back under the table, out of kicking range.

Vlad watched his cheeky pet offer his own pet food. His mouth hung open in disbelief at the gall Danny showed in his actions. "I'm going to need to spank you," Vlad said, ignoring the pet bowl.

Danny couldn't help his laughter. The spanking was worth it. Vlad may be the master but he couldn't change his pet completely. The day it stopped being fun to tease Vlad would be a very dark day indeed.

* * *

After dinner Danny followed Vlad up the stairs to the master bedroom. He still struggled with his four-legged walk. Jumping around was easy but careful stepping required effort to not be too slow and he refused to crawl. Crawling like a baby was even more demoralizing than being a catboy. It was far too early for bed so Danny had to assume they were using the bedroom for other purposes. He was unsure if he should get excited and risk getting his hopes dashed. Vlad looked serious but not particularly mad; Danny knew he was still getting that spanking for principal alone if nothing else. After that though...

Danny licked his lips and settled on the floor, waiting for orders. He was going to stay on his best behavior until he knew if he liked what Vlad had planned.

Vlad sat on the bed then gestured to his lap. "Climb on the bed, pet," he commanded. "I want you laying over my lap with your ass in the air." He had that glint in his eyes again, the one that told Danny that he would be enjoying this.

Danny dug his heels into the floor and leapt, landing on the bed and making the mattress groan with the sudden weight. He padded to Vlad to nuzzle the elder's shoulder, a quick bit of affection before he allowed himself to submit to Vlad's tender mercies. He settled down on Vlad's lap then tried to work out how best to present his rear. He shifted forward and back, tucked his tail between his legs to keep it out of the way, and rested his head on his padded paws.

Vlad waited for Danny to stop fidgeting. He sat back while Danny squirmed and shifted. Finally the boy stopped moving. "Comfy?" Vlad asked facetiously before planting one hand to the small of Danny's back to keep him in place. The first slaps fell to Danny's bare ass.

The idea of answering was torn from Danny's head when the palm landed. Vlad held him still and Danny gritted his teeth. Pain, good pain, filled his senses as the dull burn returned. He clenched around his plug, small sounds escaping past his teeth.

Danny's ass blushed a pretty red as Vlad worked him over, making sure to slap every inch of tender skin. Slap after slap landed, without pause to entice or tease. This was supposed to be a punishment, after all. Although considering the erection digging into his thigh, it wasn't much of one.

Danny's cries escalated as his defenses broke down; Vlad's spankings seemed to get steadily more intense as they went on. He arched up only to be shoved back down and held in place. His thoughts were clouding again, words giving way to emotion and instinct. He was breathing heavy, painting almost. He was so used to being horny now, even after just a week. He felt so very excited and alive. He could barely move with Vlad's hand pinning him down but he still wanted to nuzzle his master, to pounce on Vlad, to do **something**...

Vlad gave one last spank right in the middle of Danny's ass to make the plug jump inside him and then stopped. Danny gave a final cry to justify the effort. His shoulders slumped as he curled up in Vlad's lap and trembled. He wanted more, he wanted everything. He hoped Vlad wasn't going to wind him up just to leave him hanging.

"You're going to be a good pet from now on aren't you?" Vlad asked as he rubbed Danny's butt. He wrapped his fingers around the plug and pulled on it, gently tugging it to tease the boy.

Danny nodded wordlessly, pressing his backside against the hand that teased him. He wasn't sure if he wanted the plug in or out. He wiggled in Vlad's lap. He needed to be a good kitty now, a very good kitty. The hand on his back was the only thing keeping him from pawing all over his master.

Vlad pulled the plug out, drawing out the movement to drive the boy even further into need, as if the erection digging into his thigh were somehow not enough. He circled his finger around Danny's hole, sliding a finger inside. And then he pulled away. He slapped Danny's ass once. "Get up," he commanded. "Up and into the bathroom with you. Pets need to get clean."

Danny tossed his head in frustration, his electronic cat ears knocked askew in the process. For a second there he'd believed that Vlad was preparing him to take something thick and hard in place of the plug. He whined to show his disapproval but jumped from the bed anyway.

Tile felt strange after a day of rolling around on carpets. Danny planted his tender backside on the floor, casting an eye from the overly large shower to the marble bathtub on golden clawed feet. The shower head in particular looked strange; it was mounted on the roof instead of the wall so the water would pour down like rain on the occupant. He pressed a paw to the glass, curious.

Vlad sat down on the edge of the tub and gestured for Danny to give him his paws. One by one Vlad removed the furry paws, then the ears, then finally the collar and its bell. His pet was once again trapped in a human form, confined to two legs and words. "Start the water, Daniel," he said before standing up to remove his own clothes.

Danny wobbled as he stood up; the switch from kitty to human was awkward, especially since this was the first time he had to do so. He wanted to say something but he was still dealing with the mental barrier he'd placed between his thoughts and his mouth. So instead he decided to see how the shower worked. He fiddled with the knobs, jumping back when a rush of ice cold water poured down on his head. He slunk to the side and tilted the temperature control. After the water was warmed up he stepped back in, pushing his hair back into place. He caught Vlad's eye as the elder unzipped his pants and Danny smiled at him. "You coming in or what?"

"Of course," Vlad purred. He dropped the last stitch of clothing, standing naked in the middle of the room. He stepped inside and closed the glass door behind him. Vlad grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed a lather in his hands. "How would I make sure my pet got clean if I didn't?" he asked, leaning close to Danny. He reached down with a soapy hand to rub his fingers over Danny's hole, toying with the boy.

Danny internally cursed Vlad's height advantage. He wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and pulled him into the water. Water flowed down Vlad's chest and down Danny's back. "Going straight for the kill, hm?" Danny asked teasingly as the finger prodded him. "Well, you know, two can play that game." He smirked and slid his hand down to wrap his wet fingers around Vlad's cock.

Vlad gasped and groaned at the touch. He was already half-hard from the spanking and the boy's fingers did nothing for his self-control. He thrust into Danny's grasping fingers before pulling away completely. "Not yet, my dear boy," he admonished. "Not quite yet." He had plans, after all. And first step on those plans involved getting the boy clean in all sorts of interesting places. He rubbed some more lather before running his soapy hands over the boy's chest and arms.

Danny frowned but pressed himself closer to the elder as the suds washed away sweat and dirt from his skin. After a day on the floor he probably needed this. He hummed softly. "Do I get a turn with that soap later?" he asked, wiggling.

"Maybe," Vlad said. "But first, all good masters have to take care of their pets." He rubbed soapy hands down Danny's torso, along his sides, up his back and his neck... Soapy thumbs rubbed over Danny's nipples, teasing him and keeping him eager and horny. He leaned forward, his lips at Danny's ear. "And I am very good..."

"Mmm," Danny agreed, wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulders and sliding his fingers through silver strands of wet hair. "I noticed. And lucky for me you're also a pushover when it comes to begging pets." He licked the shell of Vlad's ear.

"Hm, yes, I will have to find some way around your pretty little begging," Vlad mused. He felt Danny's cock twitch as he pinched the boy's nipples. "Perhaps if I don't feed you at all you'll have to beg for all your meals. Or perhaps I should feed you in the kitchen while I eat in the dining room." Soapy hands roamed lower, running over Danny's ass and into the crack between. He rubbed over Danny's hole, slipping a soapy finger inside.

Danny moaned and leaned back against the marble wall. He clung to Vlad, felt the digit wiggle around inside him. His train of thought about dinner was broken so he latched onto a new topic. "V-Vlad… is, is it bad if I like being a pet? It's supposed to be a punishment right?"

"Enjoying yourself as a pet isn't a bad thing," Vlad assured. He turned Danny around, helped him lean forward against the marble. "You gave yourself to me for a week so I might do whatever I wanted to you. How you respond to that is up to you. But I can assure you, Little Badger, that I am enjoying myself immensely."

Vlad let the water rinse away the last of the soap. He rubbed Danny's hole, considering for a moment. He kissed the back of Danny's neck before sinking to his knees behind him. He spread the boy's cheeks and swiped his tongue over the puckered hole hidden there.

Danny jumped, almost kicking Vlad by mistake. He hadn't been expecting **that**. Why would he want his tongue anywhere near there? "Vlad?" he moaned softly, confusion tainting his pleasure. "Vlad, that feels really weird." He moaned as the tip Vlad's tongue toyed with him. His fingers scrabbled at the wall, blood rushing to his cheeks. Oh god, what was Vlad even doing?

Vlad pulled away to give him a deadpanned look, not caring that the boy couldn't see him from this angle. He rubbed his thumb to Danny's hole before licking him again. He traced around his hole with his tongue before pressing the tip inside.

_Ah, fuck... Okay, don't think about what's happening, just think about how it feels._ Danny arched back and spread his legs, bracing his arms over his head so he could still stand even as he twitched with the flicks of Vlad's tongue. A long moan tore from his throat.

Vlad chuckled, the sound sending a small vibration against Danny's ass. He grabbed Danny's hips and held him still as he licked. He drove his tongue into the boy, sliding it in and out, fucking him with his tongue. He picked up a chaotic rhythm, a pause to lick around Danny's hole then a press inside, punctuated by seemingly random swipes of his tongue.

Vlad's tongue felt… between his legs... Danny had had a lot of things inside him this week but Vlad's tongue was so very different. The tender probing reminded him of the first time Vlad had fingered him. Pleasure mixed with the shock that such a thing could even be done. His cock pressed against the wall and he had to resist the urge to hump against the wet marble. It was getting hard to stand as he trembled.

Vlad pressed his tongue deep into Danny's ass before pulling away, giving the eager little hole one last swipe. He stood up and nuzzled the boy's shoulder. He reached around to Danny's front, folding his cock. "You liked that," he teased.

"Y-yeah," Danny breathed, pressing into Vlad's chest. "You know a lot of really weird sex stuff." Danny bucked into Vlad's hand, the elder's erection grinding against his ass. The warm water made it easy to rub and slide.

"I've had a lot of time to learn what feels good," Vlad purred as he pulled back. He licked his palm and rubbed the saliva on his own hard cock. He pressed the head against Danny's spit-slicked hole. "Relax for me," he whispered before pushing inside.

"What?" The question was slow and sluggish. And then Vlad's hands pulled his inner thighs apart and the floor suddenly disappeared from beneath his feet as he slid down onto Vlad's cock. He braced himself against the wall, shooting a glare over his shoulder. Damn, Vlad was a lot stronger than his human form suggested. He tried to relax but the missing floor made it hard. The stretch was less smooth than he was used to. The plug had loosened him up but Vlad's cock was bigger than it and there wasn't enough lube this time. Vlad's cock burned inside him as he was filled. The pain felt good, like he was being fucked raw before they'd even started. Lust rose, he wanted this so bad, he needed the pain to assure him he was getting everything he could take. He slid one arm around Vlad's neck and leaned back, trying to take more in.

Vlad groaned as he sank to the hilt, as Danny pressed himself further onto him. His hands roamed wet skin, sliding from narrow hips up a smoothly muscled belly to pluck the buds of eager nipples. An arm thrown over his shoulders held him in check, prevented him from merely throwing the boy against the wall and taking him, claiming him. He bit Danny's shoulder to muffle the possessive growl that rumbled in his chest. The bite turned to a hard suck as Vlad marked the boy, made sure that he bruised, made sure he'd stay marked. He gripped Danny by the hips and began to thrust.

The teenager gave a cry loud enough to echo around the bathroom. Held tightly in Vlad's grip, he could feel the other hybrid all around him. A strangled "Yesss..." came from his throat as he gave himself to the larger male. It just felt so good. If he had to decide right now he would let Vlad tie him up and keep him forever, anything to have this all the time.

Danny bobbed up and down in Vlad's hold as he was fucked. He wanted to yell something, scream to the heavens how he loved this so he couldn't take it back when he was sane again. "Vlad..." he gasped. Thoughts shattered as a hard thrust glanced his prostate. He came back a moment later, lust dazed and wanting more. "M-make me yours… please..."

Vlad angled his thrusts, manhandling Danny by the hips to drive him wild. He licked the mark he made, a deep red mark on Danny's shoulder. "Mine," Vlad growled. He wanted to keep Danny, keep him tied to the bed, keep him collared and on his knees, keep him at his side where a good pet should be. "I'll make you mine. I'll keep you and never let you go. Keep you here."

Danny gasped sharply. The burn between his legs matched the pleasure making his back arch and toes curl. Skin to skin, sharing his body with Vlad, he wanted everything he was being promised. Collars and chains and long naps in Vlad's lap. Pleasing his master with good behavior and following orders. He arched up against Vlad, moaning as the pace between his legs picked up. "I have the best master," he murmured softly, leaning up to nip at Vlad's earlobe.

Vlad wrapped his arms tight around the boy. Words. Words he'd heard before, scattered across years and partners, hopes and dreams. Even these words were so tenuous that they could be trusted, wouldn't last beyond the end of the contract. But Vlad still held onto those words, hoped and dreamed as he wrapped his mind around those words and dragged them down into his depths, never to let them go. Words of ownership. Words of need. Words of pleasure. Straining, gasping pants as Vlad fucked the boy hard, dragging those sounds, those words out of him, never to let them go. "Let me keep you," he whispered.

"I want to." Danny's response came softly, begging for a justification he couldn't offer. He wanted it, craved it like nothing he had ever had before. No treat or toy or dream ever made him feel want like this. But...

The hero of Amity Park couldn't run away with his archenemy. He couldn't enjoy being beaten, he couldn't leave his family to be with this man he cared for in this odd, confusing, lust-filled way. But he wanted to, he really wanted to.

Danny slumped in Vlad's arms, the water cascading down them both. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, focusing on the rhythmic thrusts and hard sex. He wouldn't think about it, he couldn't.

Vlad held Danny still while he thrust into him, wrapped a hand around the boy's cock. He stroked Danny in time with his own thrusts, wanting, needing to drive him deeper into pleasure. Needed to do everything he could to make sure the boy said 'yes'. He licked the mark bitten into Danny's shoulder. "Then let me keep you," he whispered.

"I..." Danny couldn't tell anymore if the trembling was from the sex or something else. Every time Vlad thrust into him his mind went blank, drove the answer the elder wanted closer to the tip of his tongue. Then a thrust hit his prostate dead on and he moaned instead. Danny's breath hitched in a high pitched whine, his hips bobbing back as he tried to get more. He was so close now, so very close.

Vlad kissed the mark he made. No more words, nothing but sounds as pleasure overtook his mind, as Danny moaned incoherently. Only hands grasping and stroking, hips thrusting and writhing, and the water falling, falling around them. i_Let me keep you,_/i Vlad thought as he bit down on willing flesh, deepening the mark as he moaned. His orgasm crashed through him.

Danny gasped through the falling water, hoping against hope that Vlad could stand while he filled his pet to the brim. The teen's painfully dry orgasm shot through him like a lightning bolt, gone all too soon but leaving him drained like he hadn't felt in ages.

Warm cum dripped to the shower floor and was whisked away by the rushing tide. Soon enough Danny found himself lying on it as Vlad's knees finally gave way. Vlad felt lips on his, an eager tongue lapping against his own, fingers in his hair. He twined his own fingers through black locks, arching Danny's neck so Vlad could thoroughly ravage him.

It took a while before Vlad remembered why they were in the shower. Right. He pulled away, panting.

Danny rested his head against the marble wall, his mouth open and his eyes half closed. He was warm and sated and didn't want to move. Things had been so intense for a moment there; the feeling of wanting to give himself to Vlad forever was still so strong it scared him. At least, it scared the part of his mind that knew to be scared. He had walked into the lair of the beast willingly but he hadn't thought he would never want to walk back out.

Danny lowered his hips and crossed his legs. His ass was in a fair amount of pain; far too much rough sex. Not that he minded... He shook his head and licked his lips. "I suppose we need to get clean again."

"Good thing we're in the shower then," Vlad purred. He pulled himself to his feet and dragged Danny with him. 'Getting clean' was an excellent excuse to keep running his hands over smooth skin.

Danny whined and whimpered as Vlad pawed at his over-sensitive body. He was washed from head to toe again, only given rest when he convinced Vlad to give him a turn with the soap.

His fingers were prune-y by the time Vlad finally turned off the water and wrapped him in a towel so large it could double as a blanket. He wrapped himself tightly, glad for the soft and the warmth. His eyes drooped as he swayed on his feet.

Vlad ran the towel over Danny's skin, rubbing him dry. The boy's eyes fell closed as Vlad held him.

Well then. Vlad smiled as he finished drying off his little badger. It had been a rather long day. He scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him to the bed. He'd planned on having Danny curled up at the foot of his bed or maybe on a pallet on the floor if he'd been bad. But he supposed he could acquiesce this once. Vlad tucked Danny into his bed before he climbed in himself. Danny snuggled up to Vlad, all but dragging his arms over to hold the boy. "Greedy pet," Vlad whispered, kissing him goodnight.

A soft mew served as Danny's answer. In the back of his mind it occurred to him that all he had done that night was have sex with Vlad and eat and sit around. It had been a long time since had done so little on a Friday night and yet it was still his best Friday night in a very long while.

_This must be why Maddie is such a fat cat,_ he thought as he fell asleep.


End file.
